Love me, not him
by 29nbil
Summary: Kurt is a new student at Dalton. He falls in love with his roommate, Blaine. But it's always something that gets in the way... KLAINE! Raited M just in case! And I don't own Glee!
1. Prologue

So This is my second story! The first one I wrote didn't get anywhere, so I've decided to taken a breake with that one.

But this story is just something that have been in my head for a while, so I decided to write it!

I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's a lot of mistakes in the text...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Love me, not him**

**Prologue**

Looking out of the window from the car, Kurt starts to realize that this is actually happening. He knew this day would come, but he never expected it to come so fast. Even though he knew this is for the best, he still didn't want to go. He was going to miss his friends so much, but he couldn't be there anymore. It's too dangerous. He needed a new start, and this was a good opportunity to do that. Kurt's father, Burt, looks over at him whit a worried look. Kurt looks back at him and they hold their eyes on each other for a few second before Burt has to look at the road again. Even though their eye-contact only lasted for a few seconds, Kurt could see the worry in his father's eyes, and he knew why…

The silence starts to get on Burt's nerves, so he asks Kurt the first thing he can come up with, "how was the party last night?"

Kurt's friends had held a goodbye-party for him last night, but that is not something he wants to talk to his father about. "Fine…" Kurt looks out of the window again.

"Nothing to tell?" Burt tries again, but simply fails, because Kurt only shakes his head. Burt sighs and turns on the radio instead.

After an hour of driving, they are finally there. They both look up at the big building with and open mouth and two big eyes. _Wow, this is bigger than I ever expected it to be!_ They get out of the car and Burt takes out Kurt's baggage, and starts to walk to the big building.

_Ok Kurt, this is it! Breath! Just act like a normal person and no one will notice you. You don't want the same life you had, be the one you want to have here. Just breathe! You can do this!  
_

* * *

**So this was the prologue! The first chapter is coming soon!**

**I hope you like this, even though it was very short! And the next chapters are going to be longer ;) **

**Pretty pretty please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay here is the first chapter! Sorry it took a while to update… I really hope you like it! Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

Dalton is very big and beautiful. Just like an old castle, just much lighter and more modern. Kurt couldn't deny how much he likes this school. Just after setting one foot in this building he starts to like it. Even though this is going to be hard, he knows that this is the right thing to do.

Burt was standing behind Kurt, holding two suitcases and looking around the place. After standing there for a while, the school bell rings and students starts to come out of the different classrooms. Kurt and his father start to walk to the principal office to sign some papers and get Kurt a dorm.

After getting his dorm and everything ready, Kurt goes up to look at the dorm. Apparently Kurt is going to share this room with another student, Blaine or something. Burt had just said goodbye, he needed to get back to the tire shop. He takes the suitcases and starts his way up to his dorm.

150… 151…152… ah, here it is, 153. Kurt doesn't know if he should knock or just go in, it is his dorm too you know… He decides to knock, just in case he opens the door and sees something he shouldn't. After knocking three knocks, the door swings open. And just there, inside the room, not far from Kurt, stands the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. The boy has a dark curly hair, which is tone down with hair gel, so it lays tight into his head. His hazel-green eyes are big, like puppy-eyes, and right over there is two perfectly shaped eyebrows. His wearing the schools uniform, that is suited perfect for him. But the jacket is off, so you can see his not too muscular, but perfect arms. He is just perfect, nothing else, just perfect.

After staring at this new boy like a creep, Kurt shakes his head and comes back to earth.

"May I help you?" The boy asks politely. _Oh god, his voice is just as perfect!_

"Yes, I'm Kurt Hummel. I think I'm your new roommate…" Kurt say, trying to sound confident, but completely failing.

The boy smile grew even larger and Kurt feels chills come up his back. "Oh, it's nice to meet you! I'm Blaine Anderson." We shake hands (he hands are very soft) before he speaks again, "And you have come to the right place! I was told that a new student named Kurt Hummel was going to live here with me, so you have come to the right room!" Kurt can't help but to like the way Blaine say his name, the way his lips move when he talks. Coming back to earth one more time, he smiles back and responds, "Great! It's nice to meet you too." The two boys smile to each other for a few seconds before Blaine lets him in and shows him around the dorm. It wasn't that big, but it was good enough for two boys. The room is clean and decorated with some photos on the walls. It's two beds in the room, one near the window and the other one on the other side of the room, near the bathroom, and that's the one Kurt gets.

The rest of the day Kurt unpacks everything. Kurt was lucky to get the biggest closet, but it was far from big enough to all his clothes. In the corner of his eyes he could see Blaine chuckle when he looks at Kurt's clothes and then to the closet. But Kurt finds a way to organize his clothes. After a long day, Kurt is exhausted. He says goodnight to Blaine and falls on the bed.

Kurt opens his eyes the next morning, and the first thing he sees is Blaine sleeping on the other bed. Even though it might be creepy, Kurt can't take his eyes away from his roommate. His duvet is resting on his waist, so you can see his upper body. He is sleeping on his back and is wearing a tank top. You could see the muscles in his arms, strong beautiful arms. And the tank top was so tight that you could see his stomach muscle too. Just by looking at this for a second, he starts to drool. _How can a human being be so beautiful?_ Just when he's going to start studding his face, a voice interrupts this quiet morning. "Enjoying the view?" Kurt looks up at Blaine's face and sees two sleepy eyes and a big 'I got you staring at me' smile. Kurt turns away faster than ever and feels his face get hotter. "N-no. I wasn't looking… I-I-I just…" He tries to explain, but gets interrupted when Blaine starts to laugh. "It's okay, Kurt. I was just joking!" Blaine said after he had stopped laughing. Still blushing, Kurt gets out of the bed and into the bathroom, quick! _God, could this get any more embarrassing? How can you be this stupid? It's only been ONE day! And is he even gay?_ Kurt is looking in the mirror, looking at his reflection. Looking at his stupid hair that he can never get perfect and his dull eyes… A nock on the door stops his negative toughs. "Kurt? I don't mean to kick you out of the bathroom, but I really need to go to the toilet… Are you done soon?" Blaine asks on the other side of the room. "But don't rush!" He ads quickly before Kurt can answer. One more look in the mirror and he walks out of the door, trying to not look in Blaine's eyes. "It's all yours…" Kurt mumbles when he walks past him. Blaine mumbles a thank you and walks into the bathroom.

For the rest of the day Kurt tries to avoid Blaine. And since it wasn't school today, it went quit well. But when the evening came, they don't have any choice but to be in the same room. They get ready for bed and when they're both in bed, the room gets quiet. But not for long, "So… What did you do today?" Blaine asks, trying to make some small talk. "Not much… Just getting ready for Monday and things like that. What about you?" They both where sitting in the bed, resting theirs back against the wall and not looking at each other. "Just with some friends, not so much." The room gets quiet again. "Are you tired?" Blaine suddenly asks with a hopeful look on his face. "Not really, why?" Kurt mumbles, still not looking at Blaine. Blaine is looking at Kurt now when he answers, "I just think that we kind of got off on the wrong foot here… Well, after this morning… You know I was just kidding, right? I know you didn't stair at me." He smiles at the last part, and Kurt can't help but to smile too. And who wouldn't? Look at him! "No, I know… I-I just… this is just very new to me. You know, shearing a room with someone else, new school and all that… I'm sorry…" Kurt looks down to his lap and feels the heat come up to his face. "No, no don't be sorry! I totally understand what you mean! I remember when I first came to this school. It was new for me too, and it took a while before I got used to all of this, but I eventually did. And I'm sure you will too." Blaine said with a reassuring smile. Kurt looks up again and gives Blaine a small smile back.

"So you have been here a while?" Kurt dares to ask. He wasn't sure why he suddenly wanted to ask him that, but he just wanted to know. He wanted to know Blaine better. And they are roommates, so you can't be totally strangers for the rest of the year, right?

Blaine nodded, still a smile on his face. "Yeah, I've been here for a while. I came here about six month ago."

Kurt just nodded, not knowing what to say to that. The room gets quiet again. The boys not looking at each other, just the light from the two laps on each nightstand. Blaine clears his throat and tries to find a good sitting position in the bed. _Well, this is embarrassing…_ Kurt thinks to himself.

After a while, Kurt can't stand this embarrassing quietness, so he decides to just ask something.

"So… How old are you?" Kurt face-palmed himself in his mind, _that's the best question you can come up with? Well, I want to know, so… Kurt, you don't know if his gay! God, why are you getting into this again? You're just going to get hurt…_

Blaine made a small laugh before answering, "Hmm, I'm 17."

They look at each other, and smile for a second before Kurt tells him that he is in fact also 17 years old. Kurt can't help to notice that Blaine's smile grew even bigger when he says this. _How can one person be this beautiful and perfect? And how can I even feel this way about someone, just by knowing them for a day? How can you be this stupid!_

"So I was thinking…" Blaine starts, not knowing exactly what to say. "Hmm, do you want to play a game? Nothing big! Just a get to know you game. I know it's kind of cheesy, but it's a good way to get to know each other."

Kurt decided that hearing Blaine stumble though his sentence is one of the cutest things he has ever seen. "Yeah sure, that sounds fun!" Kurt answers, maybe a bit too excitedly. But Kurt really wanted to know every tiny thing about Blaine.

Blaine's smile grew even bigger. _God, how much bigger can this smile get? _Kurt thinks to himself, but smiles just as bright back.

"Okay great! You can start." Blaine says.

"Okay… Hmm… What is your favorite color?" Kurt knows that this is a really stupid question, but he didn't know what else to ask.

"Purple!" Blaine answers excitedly. "Okay my turn! Wait can't both of us answer the questions? So I don't have to use my turn for the same question. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Okay, well mine is blue." _Is it strange that Blaine is THIS excited about this game? And why is he? _

"Okay, let's see… Your favorite animal?"

"Fish or cat, I don't know which one I like more than the other… What about you?"

Blaine laughs a bit before answering, "Dog, definitely dog."

"Yeah I like dogs too, if they are not too big or biting a lot." Kurt ads and Blaine laugh at it. "Okay, next question… Your favorite holyday memory ever?"

"When I was 14 years old. We went to Disneyland and it was amazing. It was also the last trip we had as a family…" Blaine looks down to his hands.

"Oh, that sounds fun. I always wanted to go there…" Kurt wants to ask why it was the last family holyday they had, but looking at Blaine's face he decides not to. "Well, mine was when I was 8. It wasn't any special place we went, but it was also the last trip we had as a family… My mother died two months after that trip… "Kurt doesn't know why he says that last part. It just came out… It wasn't meant to like pressure Blaine to tell him his reason for that summer to be the last as a family…

"Oh, I'm so sorry… You didn't have to say that you know. I mean, we haven't known each other for that long, so I would totally understand if you didn't want to tell me everything… But, I'm really sorry about your mother." Blaine looks at Kurt with sad poppy eyes before speaking again. "In case you're wondering, it was the last summer as a family because not long after we came home again… I came out to my parents… And-let's just say they didn't take it well…" Blaine is just looking at his hands, avoiding Kurt.

Kurt wasn't expecting this at all! First of all, Blaine is gay? BLAINE IS GAY? Kurt tries not to be excited about that, but it was hard not to. But second of all, his parents aren't okay with it? Poor Blaine… Kurt couldn't imagine not having supportive parents, but he could understand that it was hell. "I'm sorry" Was all he could say.

"No, it's fine… I'm used to it." Blaine looks over at the clock. "We should maybe go to bed now, it's getting late."

Kurt only nods before laying down in his bed and turns of the light.

**That's it! What do you think? I don't know what I feel about this, but I think it turned out okay… Please review! It's what I live for!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry! It took a bit longer time to write this... But it's here! It's a bit shorter, but I just felt like it would be best to end it here. I used a lot of time to get it right so I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The first day of school… Today is Kurt's first day of school and he couldn't be more nerves. Blaine had reassured him that everything would go okay, but Kurt was still losing his mind.

When the two boys are leaving their dorm to go to their first class, Blaine tells him that they should meat in the lunchroom to eat together, Kurt gladly except the offer. After telling Kurt one more time that everything is going to be fine, they both walk to their class with smiles on their faces. Kurt's first class is English and Blaine's first is PE.

Kurt walks into the classroom. It's already many students there and the teacher is sitting by her desk in front of the class. Kurt nervously walks over to the teacher and gives her a paper with a shaking arm. The teacher looks up and smiles at him. She has dark short hair and big brown eyes.

She looks down and scans the paper before looking up at Kurt again with a big smile.

"Oh, you must be the new student. It's nice to meet you. I'm Miss. Stone and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. Kurt is it?" She looks down at the paper again to see if she got the name right.

"Yes, that would be me." Kurt answers with a small smile.

Miss. Stone nods and tells the class to be quiet and tells Kurt where he can sit. Kurt quickly walks over to his seat and avoied all the looks he gets from his classmates. He hates to be notice. He gets a seat in the back, beside a blond guy. Luckily Miss. Stone just tell the class that Kurt is new, not making him talk about himself in front of the class.

Before Kurt even knows it, it's lunch time. Kurt knows where the lunchroom is, but he still uses as long time he can, trying to avoied the room. He is just so nerves to meat Blaine. He don't exactly know why he is so nerves and why he even feels this way about Blaine, but he still does… Kurt knows he will never be with Blaine, but it's just so hard! Blaine is just so good and kind… And don't forget his looks! God!

Kurt continues, slow and still in his thoughts, down the long hall, a taller guy suddenly stops in front of him. Kurt quickly stops to look at who it is and see a really good looking guy in front of him. He is definitely not as good looking as Blaine, but he still looks **very** good. He has black hair that goes down to his jaw, and it's perfectly styled. He looks at Kurt with grey-green eyes. He is wearing a Dalton uniform, so he is a student here.

"Hey, sorry if I'm bothering you, but did you lose this book? I found it on the floor back there…" He point behind Kurt and Kurt looks behind him before looking down at the book and recognizes it.

"Oh, thank you so much! I didn't notice it falling out of my arm…" Kurt shyly smiles up at the guy in front of him.

"Yeah, no problem!" He says with a smile, giving Kurt his book. "I'm Benjamin by the way." He adds holding his hand out between them.

Kurt takes it and says his name, feeling the heat come up to his face.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Kurt. I hope we meet again! See you later, Kurt."

And then he turns around and walks into the lunchroom. Kurt just stands there for a moment, processing what just happen, and walks in to the lunchroom too.

He gets some food, which is **much **better than the food at his older school, and walks over to the table where Blaine is sitting with two other boys.

Blaine spots him walking toward the table and gives a little wave and a generous smile. Kurt sits down beside Blaine and looks over at the two boys sitting over them, the two boys looking back at him.

"Oh sorry, Kurt this is two of my friends, Wes and David, and this is Kurt. He is new here and my new roommate." Blaine introduce, still a smile on his face.

"Friends? More like his two best friends in the whole world!" Wes comments, before adding "And it's nice to meet you, Kurt!" David and Wes look at each other with big grins. Blaine just rolls his eyes.

"You too." Kurt responds before taking a bite of his salad.

"So Kurt, do you sing?" David asks, still with his big grin.

"Uh, yeah I do actually. I'm quite good if I can say so myself." Kurt smiles back at the two boys. David looks over at Blaine with two raised eyebrows and a big smile, but Blaine just ignores him.

"Grate! You should join The Warblers; it's the show choir at this school. Blaine here is our lead singer!" Wes says proudly, smirking at Blaine, who was blushing.

Blaine is the lead singer? Wow, he must be good then. God, can he more perfect? Kurt looks over at Blaine, who is still slightly blushing and looking down at his food.

They talk about anything and everything for the rest of the lunch. Wes had made Kurt come to Warbler practice today, to see how it is and then maybe audition. And Kurt hadn't said no anyway. If it meant hearing Blaine sing, he would definitely be there.

Blaine and Kurt enter the choir room, already many other students in the room. They take a seat in one of the couches as Wes, David and one other boy enter the room and walks behind a long desk in the front of the room. The room is quite big and looks like a mix of a very big old fashion office and a rich family living room. It's picture of old people around the room and three big windows at the one wall behind Kurt.

Wes banks his gavel for silence and everyone does that at once.

"Before we start, you all have probably notice a new student in this room, Kurt. He will just be here today and maybe audition later. So let's start practicing for Regionals!"

Blaine's voice is dreamy, beautiful, fantastic and perfect and every other positive word you could think of, but even better. It's like every bad thing in the world disappear when you hear his voice. Like when it's raining and suddenly the sun comes up and you can see the rainbow. Like food for a person who haven't have food for days. Kurt couldn't think of the perfect word for his voice, it's just exceptional and perfect, just like everything else about the lead singer.

After the Warblers have practice the song a few times, everyone settle down again. For some stupid reason, two strangers take a seat on each side of Kurt in the couch, (one of them being the blond guy he sat beside in English), so Blaine has to find another place to sit.

Blaine sits down beside a guy with dark blond hair and a big smirk on his face. For some reason Kurt immediately dislikes the guy. And when he sees the guy bringing his hand to rest on Blaine's knee, he defiantly finds a reason to hate him. Why didn't Kurt think about that? That maybe Blaine has a boyfriend. A guy like Blaine would easily find a boyfriend, so why the hell hadn't the thought come to his mind before…? It feels like Kurt's heart drops down to the wooden floor and crush into million pieces. Blaine looks over at the guy who is caressing his knee with an odd look, but he **doesn't** tell him to stop. Kurt tears his eyes away from the couple and looks down at his hands. The blond guy beside him suddenly talks to him.

"So we haven't official met… I'm Jeff Sterling." He brings out his hand in an awkward position beside Kurt, so he can shake it.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you." He says as he shakes his hand once and let go. On the other side, another Warbler with black hair and longer then this Jeff guy, takes out his hand for Kurt to take it.

"And I'm Nick Duval." He says as they shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt says and sits awkwardly back in the couch trying not to look at Blaine and that stupid guy (who is still caressing Blaine's knee!).

"So how long have you been at Dalton? I haven't seen you here, so it can't be that long." Jeff asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Uh no, I came here on Saturday…" Kurt mumbles trying not to notice that stupid guy that is still caressing Blaine's knee and is now sitting a bit closer.

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy it hear and it would be really cool if you decide to join the Warblers!" Nick says with a friendly smile on his face. Kurt only nods.

After practice, Kurt runs out of the room before anyone can even get to their feet. _Why didn't he think about this before? Well, now you can just forget the whole thing, he's with that smirking stupid guy and it's nothing you can do about it…_

**So thats it! What do you think? And I just want to thank everyone who is reading this (if someone is) and it would meen the world to me if you all could tell me what you think! Because if nobody likes it, I don't know if I will write anymore. And the next chapter is coming soon!**

**Thanks and I see you all later (If anyone if reading) 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurt tries to avoied Blaine for the rest of the day. Talking and being around him as little as possible. Kurt doesn't exactly know how he can be this hurt just by knowing Blaine for a few days, but he still does… And to think about it, he never actually heard someone say that Blaine and that guy who had been touching Blaine, where together. Not that he had asked anyone.

Two days went by and Kurt was still kind of sad about this whole thing. After school was over for the day, he went to this nice little café to get some coffee. When he walks in the door, he sees Blaine and **that** guy (yes, he still don't know his name. He don't even want to know) sitting by a table. The unnamed guy is moving his foot up and down Blaine's leg and a big smirk on his face. Blaine was just sitting there, sipping his coffee and eating his cookie. Kurt rolls his eyes before walking up to the desk to give the woman behind the counter his order. He's trying not to be seen by the couple, but as it turns out, that is impossible.

"Kurt? Hey! Come here and sit with us!" Blaine says behind him and Kurt can't do anything but to turn around and smile.

Kurt takes his coffee and goes towards the table.

"Hey, didn't see you there…" liar! "What are you doing here?" Okay, stupid question!

Kurt didn't even look at the other boy, just kept his eyes on Blaine. And he's looking up at Kurt with a strange expression on his face, like Kurt just saved his day or something.

"Oh, not much," The stranger suddenly says and Kurt have to force himself to look at the guy, "just sitting here enjoying the day together!" He adds with that stupid grin and his eyes on Blaine.

"Right, well… uh, do you want to sit down?" Blaine says with a hopeful voice.

Kurt really doesn't want to sit down. First of all, that would be incredibly awkward and second of all; it hurts a bit to see Blaine with this guy, And for the third, Kurt don't like this guy. Even though he wants to just come up with a stupid excuse, he says yes. _Why the hell did I say yes?_

It's completely silence and **very **awkward, but suddenly Blaine says something (thank god!).

"Uh, have you guys met each other before?"

Kurt answers, "I have seen him before, but I have no idea what his name is."

Blaine nod once, "This is Sebastian Smyth, and this is Kurt Hummel."

Okay this was just getting more and more awkward and Kurt just wants to run away. Sebastian? Not the name Kurt had in mind… Maybe something more like Dick or something like that. And oh my god, he's being so childish right now!

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian says with a smile, but not that smirk he is wearing when he looks at Blaine.

"You too." Kurt mumbles and quickly makes an excuse to leave.

When Kurt finally comes up to his dorm, he finds his phone and decides to call Mercedes, one of his best friends.

He doesn't have to wait long before she answers.

"Hey boy!" She says, sounding really happy to finally hear from him.

"Hey!" Kurt answers, trying not to sound sad or anything.

"It's been a while! How's the new school? Any good looking men around the school? Well, it has to be some, you go to an all boy school after al!"

Kurt smiles to himself. Even though is only been a few days, he already miss all of his old friends like creasy.

"Yeah it's good. Everyone is really nice and that is a good change. Well, you know what I mean… And yes, there is a few good looking men here." He answers, laughing at the last part. Mercedes always likes to talk about boys with Kurt and Rachel, his other best friend.

"That's good! So, tell me about these good looking men around you there! Anyone in practically you got your eyes on? "Mercedes teas.

"Um, maybe, I don't know. It's one guy, but it's never going to happen anything, so I don't even know why I think about him like that…" Kurt sits down on the bed with a sigh and look down at the floor.

"Why do you say that? And if you're gonna come with that 'I'm not good enough or pretty enough' crap, I will hunt you down and kill you!" Mercedes teases again, but Kurt can hear that she is a bit serious about what she's saying (well, not about the killing part).

"No, no it's not about that. It's more about the part that he is already taken… Well, I think he is, it really looks like it." Kurt says and lies back on his back and looks up on the selling.

"Have you asked?" Mercedes asks.

"No, and I'm not going to. That would just look really stupid. Maybe I'll ask when we know each other better…" Kurt answer, thinking about what would happen if he actually asked Blaine about that. Not something he wants to think about.

"Oh, so you know this guy a bit? He's not just someone you saw in the corridor?" Mercedes sounds a bit more… hopeful?

"He's my roommate…" Kurt mumbles into the phone, hoping she didn't hear him.

"He's your roommate? OMG, this is perfect!" She defiantly heard it…

"And why would that be perfect? I have to live with this guy, knowing I can never have him. I'm sorry but I can't see what's perfect about that." Kurt starts to get grumpy now. Why does he always have to fall for guy that easy?

"Kurt, the perfect thing about you living with him is: one, you two will become good friends, and then that will lead to something more! Two, you'll find out if he is taken or not and three, you will live together when you two finally get together! What is not perfect about that?"

Kurt just sighs and closes his eyes. What if she was right? If they spend a lot time together, they will become good friends, at least he hopes so. And if they are good friends, it wouldn't be weird if he asks about him and Sebastian, right? No god, this is just stupid. Maybe he and Blaine can be friends, but nothing more!

After talking a while longer, Blaine suddenly comes in the door. Kurt quickly says goodbye to Mercedes, saying he have to go to the bathroom. When Kurt ends the call, he looks up at Blaine, who is walking to his bed, with a smile.

"Hey! I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Blaine says and sits down on the bed and face Kurt.

"Oh no, It was just a friend." Kurt answers with a small smile. He couldn't stop thinking about what Mercedes said, and this made him blush a bit.

"Oh, that's nice. So why did you run off so fast down at the café?" Blaine asks.

Kurt looks up at Blaine for a second before looking down again.

"Um, I just had to call my friend… It was an emergency…" Okay, that's a lame excuse! "Sorry."

"Oh no, that's fine. Is everything okay?" He asks worriedly.

No! "I'm f-fine" Kurt lies.

"Good. So, do you miss your friends?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah I do, but I'm gonna meet them in the weekends, so I'll see them pretty often." Kurt shrugs, trying not to show Blaine how sad he really is.

But Blaine notice and asks Kurt to sit down beside him. After hesitating for a second, he carefully sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't bite." Blaine teases and gesturing him to come closer.

Kurt blushes slightly and scoops closer to him. It's only a few centimeters between them. Kurt doesn't know why Blaine wants them to sit close to each other, but he defiantly doesn't mind.

Blaine turns towards Kurt so their knees touch, and looks into Kurt's eyes. Kurt can feel the heat come to his face again, but look back into Blaine's eyes.

They look at each other for a while, just studding each other's eyes, not thinking about what their actually doing.

Kurt has looked into Blaine's eyes before, but never like this. He can finally see exactly what kind of color his eyes are. He has always known they are hazel-green, but the last time he looked at these beautiful eyes, they were much darker. Now they are light and greener than ever.

Kurt breaks the eyes-connection and looks up at Blaine's dark, curly hair. It's dark brown with a few lighter stripes in it. And he puts way to much gel in his curly hair.

After looking at each other for a while like idiots the finally look away. Blaine choughs and looks up at Kurt again. Suddenly Blaine is pushing Kurt into his arms for a hug. After getting over the surprise and stress that he is in Blaine Anderson's arms, he finally calms down.

"It's gonna be okay." Blaine mumbles into Kurt's shoulder and Kurt can feel his hot breathing hit his shoulder.

"Thanks" Kurt says before they part.

Blaine studies Kurt for a second.

"Tell me about them, your friends." Blaine asks with a small smile.

Kurt looks up at Blaine again and smiles slightly.

"Um…" Kurt tries to think of what to say, but he can't think of anything when he looks at Blaine. He can't think of anything but Blaine. How his eyes look at him and how his mouth moves when he talk.

"Who were you just talking to?" Blaine tries to help whit a smile.

Kurt blushes at his stupidly and tells him he was talking to Mercedes, one of his best friends. They talk for a while longer before they both go to bed.

Kurt can't close his eyes, he just looks up at the selling. He just can't stop thinking about what just had happen. He and Blaine had looked at each other for a few seconds. It was just… What? What the hell was even that?

It was amazing, but what did it even mean? Why did he look at Kurt that way and why didn't he look away?

All of these questions are flowing in Kurt's head and he doesn't even know what to think. Does he like Kurt now? No, he is with Sebastian!

Sebastian. Where to start? For the little time Kurt have spent or watched him, he knows he dislikes him. That stupid smirk and that stupid dark blond hair. The way his foot was moving up and down Blaine's leg and the way he looks at Blaine, it would be strange if they are not together. At least they are heading there… And he also had his hand on Blaine's knee in Warbler practice… Yes, they're defiantly together. And for a reason Kurt is really jealous and sad.

Kurt looks over at Blaine's bed and can see that he is also awake. Blaine is facing Kurt and is looking at him too. Blaine suddenly notices that Kurt has notice him and quickly looks away.

"Can't sleep?" Kurt asks.

Blaine looks back at Kurt with a small smile.

"No… Not you either I can see." Blaine mumbles, still looking at Kurt.

"No, I was just thinking." Kurt mumbles back and looks up at the selling.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asks looking up at the selling too.

Kurt thinks about what to say. He can't exactly say that he was thinking about his boyfriend (or what the hell they are) being a stupid person just by talking to him once or that he was thinking about his feelings for Blaine.

Since he can't get his brain to work with his mouth he says something like that, just not all of that information:

"Sebastian, The Warblers, my old school and… you." Kurt closes his eyes. _Did I just say that? OMG did I just say that to BLAINE ANDERSON!_


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! It's just much going on… And by the way, I don't know how it works in America, but I wrote that one class is 90 minutes, so don't hate me if that is wrong!**

**I kind of like this chapter a bit, so I hope you like it too!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

It was quiet for a second before Blaine looks over at Kurt with an unreadable look.

"You were thinking of me? What were you thinking about?" Blaine asks shyly and looks up at the selling again.

Kurt looks in the corner of his eyes at Blaine, and can see a small smile creep up on the side of his mouth. Kurt blush slightly, before panicking. _Oh God, he must think I'm a crazy person right now!_

What is he supposed to tell him? The truth? Or should he just make up a lame excuse? He can't tell him that he likes Blaine. But what else can he say?

"Oh nothing special really… j-just that I'm glad you are my-my roommate… You know I could get a lot worse. Someone who is really messy or use too long time in the bathroom or is snoring really loud…" Kurt makes up fast, but is facepalming himself in his mind.

Blaine turns his head to look at Kurt and looks at him with that unreadable expression again. Blaine just nods when Kurt is done whit his stupid excuse. Suddenly Blaine remembers something else Kurt had said his was thinking of.

"Y-you said something about Sebastian too. What was that about?" Blaine asks nervously.

Kurt, again, has to make up an excuse, "Oh uhhh, just-just that you two look really good together…" Is he really saying this right now? "And… t-that he seems like a really good guy. I'm glad you h-have someone…"

Kurt don't know why he just said all of that and he don't know what he is going to do now, but one thing he knows is that he has never felt more miserable.

Blaine looks at Kurt and frowns. "You thin- thanks. Yeah we have been going out for a while now." He gives Kurt a small smile and looks up at the selling again.

"Great…" Kurt mumbles, looking away too. "We should go to sleep now… Goodnight." With that it was completely silent and dark.

Kurt couldn't believe it. He always knew something was going on between them, but he still hoped that it was just something in his head. But it looks like he was right and he couldn't feel worse. Kurt doesn't know how he can fall for a person so fast, but he did… And he couldn't hate himself more then he's do right now. _Why do you always do this? You know how this ends! It always ends the same way!_ Kurt suddenly notices that he is crying. He can feel the tears running down his face and this just makes him cry even harder. He struggles not to make a sound, so that Blaine doesn't hear him, but right now it's just impossible. Kurt is thinking of everything bad that is going on, and this just makes the ears come faster and suddenly a sob comes out of his mouth, and he can't stop them from coming anymore. After struggling for a while, he finally calms down and falls asleep, hoping Blaine hadn't heard him.

What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine had heard it, every sob and every sigh.

When Kurt wakes up next morning, the first thing he remembers is last night. Looking over at Blaine's bed, he sees that it is empty. Great, he manages to embarrass Blaine, screw up their relationship and he probably heard him cry himself to sleep last night… And now he must think Kurt is a stupid little freak and probably don't want anything to do with him anymore. Kurt feels a tear run down his face, but quickly wipes the tear away. He takes a deep breath before going to the bathroom to get ready.

Kurt haven't see Blaine today, and he don't even know if he wants to, but this is just making him really depressing. Kurt starts to think about everything that can go wrong. What if Blaine heard him last night and now thinks that Kurt has feelings for him, which is true… But that is something Blaine can never know about! It'll just get even more awkward because he is with Sebastian… And what if he asks for a new roommate?

Kurt is walking down the hall to his next class, thinking of all of this mess, when a voice calls his name. Kurt looks over at the voice and sees Benjamin run towards him.

"Hey!" He says when he reaches Kurt, smiling.

Kurt smiles back, forgetting what he was just thinking about.

"Hey!" He says back, "I didn't lose anything again did I?" Kurt jokes with a little chuckle.

Benjamin laughs, "No, I don't think so."

They start to walk down the hall together.

Kurt nods, "Did you need something then?" he asks.

Benjamin stops and looks over at Kurt. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me. If you don't already have plans! Cuz that can't be hard for someone like you" He winks whit a huge grin on his face.

Kurt looks down, blushing. He is shocked that someone, except Blaine, even wants to ask him that, but he have to say that he really likes it.

"Uhh…" is all he manages to say. He is just so shocked.

"Not like a date or anything, just as friends" Benjamin assures him, "Trust me, if I'm ever lucky enough to get a date whit you, it's not going to be in a cafeteria. I'm a bit more romantic than that!" He says whit that grin again.

Kurt blush again before nodding.

"Great I'll see you soon that! And by the way, you are really cute when you blush!" He winks at Kurt and then walks away.

What was that? Did he just ask Kurt to eat lunch whit him? And did he say that he wanted to go on a DATE whit him? And did he just flirt whit him? He even said he was cute when he is bushing! Wait is he even gay? Well, he has to be after all that just happen! But how does he even know if Kurt is gay?

Wondering about all of this, he walks towards the classroom. He sits down and waits for his teacher. Kurt looks up at the clock. 90 minutes till he will be sitting with Benjamin eating lunch. He doesn't know if he wants the clock to go faster or slower, but it looks like it goes slower…

After the class is finally finished, he walks to the cafeteria. He walks in and the first thing he sees is Blaine sitting by a table with Sebastian beside him with that stupid grin. Sebastian looks up and right at Kurt and his grin get even bigger. Blaine never looks up, just looking down at his untouched food. Sebastian turns to Blaine again and moves in closer. He whispers something in Blaine's ear and Blaine suddenly looks up at Kurt with big eyes. Kurt quickly looks away, but not for long. When he looks back up again, Blaine has put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and is now bringing him closer to Blaine. Sebastian grins again before closing the last few centimeters between them. Sebastian brings his hand to the back of Blaine's head to bring him even closer.

Shocked, Kurt tares his eyes away and quickly walks over to a table, fares away from Blaine and Sebastian, who was still making out.

"Hey!" A voice greets behind him and Kurt knows its Benjamin.

Kurt turns around and smiles up at him and say hello too. Kurt tries not to look at Blaine and Sebastian, who have finally parted, but finds it really hard.

"Are you not hungry?" He asks frowning at the empty place in front of Kurt.

Kurt looks down at the table and realizes that he forgot to get food.

"Oh no, I'm hungry! I just wanted to wait for you, so we could get some together." Kurt quickly makes up with a shy smile.

Benjamin smiles too and brings out his hand to Kurt. Kurt looks down at it before taking it and sands up. They walk over at the serving area, Kurt trying to avoiding Blaine and Sebastian, and try to find something they want to eat. Kurt takes a salad and a smoothie and Benjamin a baguette and also a smoothie. They walk over at their table again and start to eat.

"So why did you come to Dalton?" Benjamin asks after a few seconds of silence.

Kurt looks up from his salad and look at Benjamin. He is smiling. His black hair has fallen to his green-grey eyes that are looking right into his green-blue ones. He is really handsome.

"Oh, it was just some troubles at school, so I started here. It just wasn't safe for me there anymore…" Kurt shrugs it off and takes a drink from his smoothie.

Benjamin nods, "I'm sorry… Then same reason for me too." He says taking a bit of his baguette.

Looking at Benjamin now, he suddenly remembers something from their last conversation.

"Benjamin…" He starts, but Benjamin interrupts him.

"Call me Ben, it's much easier." He winks.

Kurt tries to understand why he winks at the end there, but giving up after a few seconds.

"Okay…_Ben_. Can I ask you something?" He asks shyly feeling himself blush.

Ben sees this and grins before nodding and taking another bite of his baguette.

"You are gay right?" Kurt says fast, looking shyly at Ben.

Ben suckles, still with some food in his mouth and nods again.

"And how do you even know if I'm gay?" Kurt asks.

Ben swallows and grins.

"I have my sources." He says simply, shrugging.

Kurt frowns before letting it go.

"So how old are you?" Kurt asks. Ben looks older than Kurt.

"I'm 18, and you are 17?" Ben asks still with a smile on his face.

Kurt nods. One year older isn't that much of a difference!

They talk for a while longer before they have to go to class. Kurt hasn't forgotten about Blaine and Sebastian, but he has found a good distraction. Kurt doesn't know what he feels, but since Blaine is dating someone else, maybe he should too… Maybe he'll forget about Blaine if he goes out with someone else, someone like Ben. Kurt really likes Ben, not as much as Blaine, but enough. He could easily find himself falling for Ben, so maybe he should ask if he wants to go on a date. Kurt decides to ask him before they go to their classes.

Before he can even ask, Ben is asking him.

"So this was great! We should do this more and maybe sometime after school too? What about Friday? You free?" Ben asks hopefully.

"You mean like a date?" Kurt asks, still not used to all this attention.

Ben grins, "Yeah! So what do you say?"

"Sure." Kurt's voice getting a bit higher than normal. He choughs.

"Great! Give me your number and I'll call you or something." He hands his phone over to Kurt.

Kurt hands it over again and they say goodbye to each other.

.God Kurt is going on a DATE with Ben! Suddenly this day got a little bit better!

**So that was it! What do you think? Please tell me, cuz I'm feeling that it's not many who likes this… Please?**

**Anyway, next chapter will be the date! So I'll try to write it as fast as I can!**

**Thanks again to all of you who read this, I love you all! See you soon.**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is! I'm sorry this took a while... I have gotten an amazing beta (theNotebookintheUSA)xx, so it took a bit longer! But now the chapters a much better, so now everyone is happy!**

**I just want to thank everyone who have reviewed! Love you all!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! x**

**Chapter 5**

After Kurt got back to the room again after Ben had asked Kurt on a date, it was very awkward between Blaine and Kurt.

They had barely said anything to each other which Kurt was finding pretty annoying. He was still hurting over Blaine and Sebastian, but at the same time, he wanted to be Blaine's friend. Kurt didn't know why, but he still hasn't told Blaine about Ben. Should he even do that?

They just haven't talked lately, so it never came up…

So on Thursday after school, Kurt decides to talk to Blaine. He sends a text to Blaine, asking him to meet Kurt at their dorm and not long after sending it, Blaine walks in.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asks, looking down at his hands as he slowly approaches the bed Kurt is sitting on.

Kurt looks up at him and asks him to sit down. Blaine sits down beside him, keeping a comfortable space between them.

He looks at Kurt, waiting for him to start talking.

"So, umm… Are we okay? I mean, it's just been very… intense between us lately…" Kurt asks, looking down at his hands.

Blaine looked surprised at his admission. He just stares at Kurt, not quite knowing what to say.

After a while, he finally speaks, "I'm sorry… I just-just have been really busy lately. I'm sorry." Blaine is also looking down on his hands now.

Kurt can't help but think that Blaine was probably busy with Sebastian. He starts to think about what they could be doing, but quickly pushes those thoughts away.

"It's fine. So are we still friends?" Kurt asks, afraid of the answer.

_What if don't want to be his friend anymore? What would Kurt do then? Blaine is his only good friend at this school…_

"Yes of course!" Blaine quickly says with big eyes.

Suddenly Kurt's phone is ringing, making them both jump. Kurt mumbles a quick sorry to Blaine before answering

"Hello?" He says softly, watching Blaine out of the corner of his eye

"Hey, Kurt, it's Ben!" Kurt hears from the other end of the phone.

Kurt's eyes grow big and Blaine gives him a confused look.

"Oh hey." Kurt mumbles into his phone.

He can hear Ben chuckling before he asks, "So I don't know if you remember, but I asked you on a date not long ago." He chuckles again.

Kurt can't help but to smile. He looks over at Blaine.

_He has a boyfriend, Kurt! You are never going to be with him! So why can't you date too? He is just your friend, nothing more._

"Oh, I remember." Kurt answers, chuckling too.

Blaine is still wearing his confused look, but Kurt just ignores it.

"Great! So I was hoping, if you're still not taken, you wanted to do something tomorrow?" Kurt can hear Ben's cocky smile though his phone and this makes him laugh.

"Do something?" He asks, smiling.

Blaine has moved to his bed now, and is doing something on his phone.

"It's a surprise! So is that a yes?" Ben says, smiling.

Kurt thinks for a second. He likes Ben, so why was he thinking over this?

Without even knowing it, he says yes.

"Great! Where do you live?" Kurt can hear just how excited Ben is, and can't help to be too, as he feels a wide grin stretch over his face.

Kurt quickly tells him where he lives, and, after Ben saying he will pick up Kurt at seven, they say their goodbyes.

"Who was that?" Blaine asks as soon as Kurt ends the call.

Kurt looks up at Blaine, slightly frowning as he formulates the answer in his mind.

"Umm, Ben." He says, and lies down on his bed, feeling his smile disintegrate a little.

Blaine just nods.

The next day, Kurt couldn't be more nervous.

He couldn't concentrate in school and on the way home he was pretty sure he drove over the speed limit a couple of times. As he was driving; he was trying to think of what outfit he should have on.

He hadn't been on a date before, what do you have on? He doesn't even know what they are going to do. If it's dinner, he would have to have something classy on, but not too formal…

…But if they are doing something totally different, what is he going to have on then?

Kurt is never unsure what to have on, this was his first time, and it was killing him!

After Ben had called last night, Blaine seemed to have resumed avoiding Kurt. He doesn't even know why. Blaine is with Sebastian, so why would he be like this?

Right before the call, they were friends again… And Kurt couldn't lose him.

Kurt finally arrived home, and, after parking his car, he walks up to the door and lets himself in.

"I'm home!" He calls out and has a second to spare before his father is hugging him.

"It's so good to see you again!" He says, squeezing Kurt.

"You too, dad." He mumbles.

His dad, Burt, is a strong, loving man. He doesn't really look like Kurt, except for the eyes. Kurt had gotten most of his physical attributes from his mother, the late Elizabeth Hummel.

Burt is the best father Kurt could ever ask for. He is accepting. He loves Kurt no matter who Kurt loves. He's just as stubborn as Kurt and although can be a **big **problem sometimes, he means everything to Kurt.

After getting a hug from his dad, his step-mother comes over and hugs him too.

Carol, his step-mother, is a loving woman. Not to mention a great wife to his dad. Kurt is really happy that his dad has Carol. It's been really hard for Kurt and Burt since Elizabeth died.

Kurt knows that while Carol can never replace his mother, he really does love her and she makes Burt happy.

Kurt's step-brother, Finn is someone he has known for a while, before Burt and Carol met. Kurt and Finn had been going to the same high school and were both in the glee-club.

Kurt hates to think about it, since they are brothers now, but he used to have a crush on Finn. Kurt was young and lonely, and Finn was kind to him. Kurt knew Finn wasn't gay, but he still liked him… He doesn't really know he could even have liked a person like Finn. Finn was kind and all, but he was not the smartest of the bunch, not to mention **really **tall and awkward… But Kurt was young!

Kurt shakes the slightly disturbing thoughts away and goes up to his room with his baggage. After quickly un-packing, he walks down to his family again.

"So how's school?" Carol asks.

The family is sitting in the living room, talking about everything they have missed, except Finn, who is apparently more interested in the TV.

"It's fine." Kurt says, smiling at her and his father.

"Have you made some friends?" She keeps asking, with a smile on her face.

Carol is a really a nice women and Kurt is glad he has her. It's nice to have someone to talk to…not that he can't talk to his father or Finn or any of his other friends, but he feels like he can tell her anything.

"Yeah I have. My roommate is really nice and we have become quite good friends. And I have gotten to know some of the Warblers. And by the way," Kurt pauses as he suddenly remembers he is going on a date soon. "I have to go up and get ready!" Kurt stands up with a big smile on his face.

"Why?" Burt asks, frowning.

"I have a date!" He says, trying not to get _too_ excited in front Carol and Burt.

"What?" Burt says, surprised.

"Oh Kurt, that's amazing! I'll come up with you and you can tell me everything!" Carol says, just as excited as Kurt.

Kurt smiles at Carol and looks over at his father, who is still sitting on the couch surprised.

"Who is he?" He asks, getting protective over his son. "I mean…it's been a week…how well do you even know this kid?"

Kurt smile drops as he sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Dad that's _why_ we are going on a date, so we can get to know each other better, it's not like we are getting married…" Kurt rolls his eyes again.

"Fine. What's his name?" Burt smiles a bit, trying to be happy for Kurt. It's not that Burt didn't want Kurt to be happy, but he just didn't want him to get hurt… again.

"His name is Ben and he is really nice, dad. So don't get all over-protective and give him the if-you-hurt-my-son-I'll-hurt-you speech! He is really nice and I like him."

Burt and Carol look at him for a few seconds before Burt nods.

"What's going on?" Finn asks and everyone rolls their eyes, laughing.

The first thing Kurt does when he and Carol get to his room, is try and find an outfit he can wear, suddenly glad Carol is there to give her experienced opinion.

"So what are you two going to do?" Carol asks, sitting on Kurt's bed, with a big smile.

"Don't know… He says it's a surprise, but that just makes this even harder! I don't know what to have on!" Kurt says, already starting to freak out.

Carol laughs and gets to her feet to help him find a suitable outfit.

"Tell me about him!" Carol asks after looking for a while.

Kurt really loves how Carol gets as excited about things like this as Kurt does.

"Well, he is taller than me, _really_ handsome!" Kurt describes as they both chuckle before he continues, "He is one year older and he's really funny."

Kurt soon after finds an outfit and after talking for a while longer, Carol leaves the room and Kurt starts to get ready.

Not long after finishing, Kurt hears the doorbell ring.

He runs down the stairs, getting the door before anyone could even stand up to get it.

Taking a deep breath, and willing his heart to calm down, he opens the door.

Ben is smiling when Kurt opens the door which grows even brighter when he looks at Kurt. Kurt looks at Ben. He is wearing black jeans and a nice sweater. It's not too much and not too casual, it's perfect. Kurt is wearing dark skintight jeans, grey vest with a red bowtie, so not to be overdressed.

"Hey, you look amazing! You ready to-" Ben starts but his voice fades as soon as he sees Burt.

Kurt turns around and sees his dad standing behind him.

"You must be Ben? It's nice to meet you." Burt says, taking out his hand for Ben to shake.

"You too, sir" Ben says politely and Kurt can't help but to smile, relieved.

"Well, we should go! I'll see you later dad." Kurt takes Ben's hand and pulls him quickly towards Ben's car.

Ben opens Kurt's door and Kurt thanks him before getting in. Ben gives Burt, who is still standing in the door, a wave. Burt nods once and watches them till the car drives out from sight.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt asks after a while.

Ben laughs. "You really don't like surprises do you?"

"I have no patience!" Kurt defended as Ben just chuckles quietly.

They drive for a while longer and Kurt is totally lost.

He doesn't know where he is and he is getting really curious…

Ben drives onto a small road in the forest. Kurt looks around, but can only see trees. He frowns and looks at Ben, confused, who is smiling, knowing what Kurt is thinking.

After driving deeper into the forest, Ben stops the car and gets out. Kurt gets out too, still with a confused look painted on his face.

"Are you planning on killing me?" Kurt asks, only half-joking.

Kurt doesn't know what to think. He doesn't know this guy that well…Was he going to kill him?

"What? No, I'm not gonna kill you!" He laughs. "Come here."

Kurt chuckles and walks over to him. Kurt feels kind of embarrassed that he even thought that Ben would take him here and kill him.

Ben is holding out his hand and Kurt takes it. Ben starts to walk, but Kurt doesn't move.

"What?" Ben asks, frowning.

Kurt looks at the path again. It was really dirty…

"I can't walk on that! Do you know how much these cost?" He points down at his shoes indignantly.

Ben bursts out laughing, even though Kurt is giving him his best bitch-glare.

"Well then, see ya!" Ben lets go of Kurt's hand and starts to stroll down the dirty path.

Kurt rolls his eyes in exasperation, "Wait!" he shouts after Ben and starts to walk **carefully **on the path.

Luckily they don't have to walk for long and what Kurt sees in front of him, is not what he expected.

It was an open area, surrounded by mountains and trees. On the right side there is a waterfall that flows down to a small lake. There is a large tree right by the water and the whole area is covered with green grass. Right by the tree, Ben has placed hundreds of candles in a circle. And within the circle a blanket with baskets on is laid.

It is absolutely magical and perfect.

"Wow…" Is all that Kurt can manage to get squeak.

"You like it?" Ben asks hopefully and when Kurt nods in apparent amazement he smiles at him.

Ben takes Kurt's hand again and leads him to the candles and the water. He gestures for Kurt to sit down on the checkered blanket.

Ben starts to take out food and drinks from the baskets and all Kurt can do is think about how amazing this is.

"What place is this?" Kurt asks, finding his voice again.

"I found it when I was younger and it's just a place I go when I want to be alone. I have never seen anyone else here, so it's really nice to just come here sometimes. I just wanted you to see it…" Ben puts away the baskets and looks up at Kurt.

Kurt can only smile at Ben. "It's amazing" he says.

They smile at each other briefly before starting to eat. Kurt looks down at the food. It's so much! Kurt starts with some pie.

They talk about anything and everything while eating. And when they are finish they clean up and lay down on their backs, looking up at the starry night.

Kurt suddenly feels Ben's hand taking his and he looks over at him with a small smile and blushes in the muted candle light.

Kurt looks up at the sky again, "It's so beautiful." He mumbles.

Ben looks over at Kurt and smiles, "Very beautiful."

Kurt feels Ben's eyes on him, "God, you are so cheesy." Kurt laughs, even though he can feel his blush spreading across his cheeks.

Ben moves closer.

"Oh you love it!" Ben teases.

Ben turns to his side and looks down on Kurt, right into his eyes. Kurt looks up at Ben, gazing into his intense stare. Ben drops his eyes quickly down to Kurt's mouth and suddenly he starts to lean down. Kurt is freaking out and holding his breath. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_He can't think of anything else before Ben's mouth is on his.

**So what do you think? I'll try to update soon.**

**Here is picture of Ben if you want to know how I picture him! I don't own this picture! I'm not even sure who it is, but he is really handsome! hihi**

roleplay/harry-potter-the-before-years/characters/sirius-black

**Thanks again and please tell me what you think! x**


	7. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter! Sorry if it took a while... I would just like to thank my amazing beta, theNotebookintheUSA! And thanks to everyone who is reviewing! They are amazing and it makes me so happy to know someone likes my story! So that's what I wanted to say :)**

**Enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 6**

Kurt woke up the next morning with a big smile on his face. The first thing he remembered was Ben kissing him on the carpet with lights surrounding them. Kurt blushes slightly just thinking of it.

After they had kissed, they walked slowly back to the car and Ben drove Kurt home. Ben had kissed him one more time by the door and seemed to leave with just as huge a smile as Kurt.

The first thing Kurt saw when he entered the house, was Carol standing right in front of him, with a big smile on her face. Kurt blushed furiously, looking down at his shoes.

"How was it?" She asks, still with a big smile on her face.

"Good." He says shyly, "I think I'm gonna go up to my room, we can talk tomorrow." He adds before running up to his room.

He falls down on his bed with a smile, still blushing furiously. Looking up at the ceiling, he thought about what had happened tonight, the images of his date flashing through his mind, like a film.

He smiled again to himself and falls asleep, forgetting that he is still wearing clothes and didn't do his moisturizer routine.

After laying in bed for a while, he texts Mercedes and Rachel, his two best friends from his old school, asking if they have any plans to day and if they want to have a sleepover.

He also adds that he had some news he have to tell them, and not long after, they all agree on having their sleepover at Rachel's house.

After getting dressed and doing his moisturizer routine, Kurt walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He can smell and hear someone cooking in the kitchen. And when he walks in he can see Carol making breakfast. He looks at the table, and can see four plates and glasses placed there.

"Good morning!" Carol greets excitedly when she sees Kurt.

"Good morning, are we eating together today?" He asks.

"Yes, it been a while, since you've been at Dalton, so I thought it would be nice." She says, placing some bread and eggs on the table, smiling up at Kurt.

Kurt just nods in response.

Carol places the rest of the food on the table and calls out to the rest of the family that breakfast is ready.

When everyone is seated around the table, they start to eat.

"So how was last night? I didn't see you when you came home…" Burt asks.

"Sorry, I was just tired… And it's was great!" Kurt answers nonchalantly, trying to control the smile threatening to spread across his face.

Burt just smiles awkwardly, not wanting to go any further into the topic, but Carol had other thoughts.

"Where did he take you?" Carol asks, fishing for gossip.

Kurt grins at Carol before telling her about the beautiful place Ben took him to. Carol is almost jumping in her chair while Kurt told her everything about his date, except the kiss, not wanting Burt to know about that. Burt is rolling his eyes, but is smiling at Kurt's happiness.

They talk some more over breakfast and when they were done, Kurt runs up to his room to pack.

An hour later he is in his car, driving to Rachel's house. He is slightly nervous about seeing his two best friends again. It hasn't been that long, but they aren't used to not seeing each other every day, so he missed them.

Finally after pulling up outside Rachel's house, and unloading his things from the passenger seat, Kurt knocks on the door and not long after a short brunette is standing in front of him. Rachel smiles brightly at him and drags him in to the house, before giving him a hug.

"Kurt!" She squeals, "I have missed you so much! How are you?"

Kurt pulls back and looks at Rachel for a second. Her hair is shorter and she now has a bang resting on her forehead. She is wearing a cute dress, but not something Kurt exactly approves off. He had tried to suggest a make-over once, but she just said she liked the way she dresses.

So Kurt is now trying to accept it. This is very hard.

"Missed you too and I'm great!" Kurt answers before taking off his shoes and following Rachel up to her room.

Mercedes is sitting on her bed, flicking through a magazine. She looks up and grins at Kurt.

"Hey boy!" She greets, reaching up to hug him too.

"I'm gonna go down and make some popcorn…don't say anything exciting while I'm gone!" Rachel says before running down to make the popcorn.

Kurt and Mercedes laugh, before Kurt joins Mercedes sitting down on the bed, looking at the magazine Mercedes had just been reading.

Rachel is quickly back and the first thing she asks is what Kurt wanted to talk to them about.

Kurt suddenly blushes and Mercedes squeals excitedly.

"Is it about your roommate?" She asks grinning.

Rachel looks at them both with a confused look.

"What roommate?" She asks.

"Kurt is in love with his roommate!" Mercedes says before Kurt can say anything.

"Mercedes!"

Rachel gasps, "Kurt, why haven't you said anything!? Oh my god, tell me everything!" Rachel is jumping on her bed now; still a bit hurt she hasn't heard anything before now.

"He is just my roommate!" He says, glaring at Mercedes, as a bit of popcorn hits his thigh, from Rachel's overzealous bouncing.

"Who you looovvvee!" Mercedes teases, apparently ignoring Kurt's glare.

Rachel is still grinning wildly at him.

"Mercedes! I don't _love _him! Yes! He is extremely handsome, but like I said, nothing is gonna happen!" Kurt resigns halfheartedly.

Rachel stops grinning and Mercedes just rolls her eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asks, curiously, watching Kurt's slightly deflating expression.

"He _thinks _he has a boyfriend… too afraid to ask if it is true." Mercedes quickly answers for Kurt.

Rachel looks at Kurt with an "are-you-serious?" look.

"No, I don't _think_! I _know!_" Kurt tells the girls sternly.

Mercedes look at Kurt with a shocked expression, Rachel with a sad look.

"What? You asked him?" Mercedes asks in disbelief.

Kurt looks down at his hands and shakes his head.

"No I saw. They were making out in the cafeteria…" He mumbles.

Mercedes and Rachel look at Kurt with a sad look, which he decides to ignore. Kurt reaches over and takes some popcorn.

Kurt suddenly remembers the date with Ben and lights up.

"Anyway, I have something _much_ more interesting to tell you two!" Kurt grins.

Mercedes and Rachel's eyes lit up and they wait for Kurt to start talking.

"So I met this guy at Dalton!" he starts, chuckling at the girl's expression, "And…last night we went on a date!" Kurt grins again and laughs when Mercedes and Rachel cheer and jumps up and down in excitement.

"Tell us everything!" They demand, still grinning.

Kurt obliges, and spills everything about the date, including the kisses.

The girls look at Kurt, pleased, and congratulate him.

They are so happy for him. Kurt deserves this more than anyone.

They then talked about everything that had been happening since Kurt left and Kurt found out a lot.

Mostly Mercedes and Rachel wanted to talk about Ben or Blaine, but Kurt managed to get them to talk about themselves too.

Rachel and Finn had gotten back together, probably for the tenth time, but Kurt knew this already. Since him and Finn lived together, it was hard for him not to hear anything.

Rachel used a lot of time to explain Kurt how the glee-club at their school, New Direction, don't appreciate her. Mercedes and Kurt roll their eyes.

Mercedes did also have some good news. She hadn't told anyone yet, so she was really excited to finally tell someone. Mercedes told them that she has started dating Sam, another member of New Direction, and Kurt and Rachel jump up in joy and hug her. Sam and Mercedes had been dating in the summer break, but it ended before school started again.

On Sunday, Kurt gets a text from Ben. His smile grows when he sees the name and quickly opens the text.

_Hey! How r u? :) –B_

Kurt smiles down at the text. He is sitting in the living room, Finn right beside him and Burt in his chair, both watching a game, oblivious to his excitement.

_I'm good, u? :) –K_

He doesn't have to wait long before Ben answers. Finn looks at Kurt, hearing the sounds coming from his phone.

_Great! Do you want to eat lunch together tomorrow? :) –B_

Kurt can't help to already feel excited about eating lunch with Ben. Before he can send a text to Ben again, Finn asks who he is texting with.

"None of your business!" Kurt tells Finn, holding his phone closer to his chest protectively when Finn tries to look at it.

Finn's smile grows, "Aww, is it your boyfriend?" He teases, nudging Kurt playfully with his arm.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "So what if it is?" He asks, pretending not to care.

Is Ben even his boyfriend now?

Finn just laughs, but stops when Kurt throws a pillow at him. Kurt starts to laugh too when he sees Finn's face. They start a pillow fight, both laughing hysterically.

"Boys! Stop!" Burt yells over the laughter, "I'm trying to watch the game!"

Kurt and Finn look over at Burt, and can see he is smiling too.

Kurt suddenly remembers that he didn't answer Ben's text and quickly finds his phone again.

_Sure! And thanks again for Friday! I had a really good time :) –K_

"What are you two talking about?" Finn teases again and Kurt blushes slightly, not answering Finn.

After a minute or two, Kurt gets another text. Before even looking down at his phone, Finn snaps it out of his hand and runs away from Kurt.

"Fuck! Finn, what the hell?! Stop!" Kurt yells, running after him, as he hears Finn's laughter resonate through the house.

He can hear Burt telling Kurt to watch his language, but Kurt just ignores him.

Kurt gets into the kitchen. Carol is cooking, looking surprised at the scene in front of her.

Finn is standing on the other side of the table, and before Kurt can even move, Finn starts to read Ben's message out loud.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Finn reads, moving around the table, away from Kurt who is trying to catch him. "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow, so I can look into those beautiful eyes, hold your hand and kiss you again." Finn continues, shrieking with laughter.

Kurt is blushing fiercely, mortified, as Carol joins in with Finn.

"Finn, shut up! If you don't stop right now, I'll tell them about you know what!" Kurt threatens, raising an eyebrow, and Finn stops immediately, looking at Kurt with big eyes.

Kurt walks over to Finn and grabs his phone back, before running to his room. He can hear Carol asking what Kurt had meant, but didn't hear Finn answer. Kurt smiles to himself.

Kurt lies down on the bed, still blushing, but he is much calmer now. He looks down at his phone and reads the text multiple times before replying with a smiley.

As Kurt gets ready for bed, he starts to think about the next day, contemplating his thoughts as he slides in between the cool, cotton sheets. He is really looking forward to seeing Ben again, but he doesn't know about Blaine… Kurt doesn't know what to do and he doesn't even know what is wrong in the first place. He was just acting so strange… Kurt doesn't know him that well, but he can see something is bothering him… Should he ask him about it? Maybe he can help…

…What should he do?

**What do you think? Reviews are like air to me, so please tell me what you think! Thanks again and see you soon! :D**

**Love you xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! It's short, but I wanted to end it here. Next chapter is Blaine's POV! I think we all want to know what he is thinking, so I hope this is not a bad idea. What do you think? **

**And I would like to thank my beta: **theNotebookintheUSA**! She is amazing! And thanks to everyone who review my story! I let you read the chapter now :D**

**Enjoy! X**

**Chapter 7**

Kurt walks in to Dalton again, armed with his suitcase and bag. It's still early, so there are not many people around in the corridors.

He gets to his and Blaine's dorm and unlocks the door. Walking inside, he sees Blaine sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Kurt smiles to himself and quietly walks over to his own bed. After quickly putting the Dalton uniform on, Blaine wakes up.

At first he doesn't even notice Kurt. He stands up, just in a pair of sweatpants, and turns around until he catches sight of him. He screams and jumps backwards, placing his hand on his bare chest.

Kurt can't help bursting out with laughter at the scene and not long after Blaine joins in. A few seconds later, they both come to a stop and look awkwardly at each other, not quite knowing what to say next.

"Hey…" Kurt mumbles, a small smile creeping up on the side of his mouth.

"Hey…" Blaine repeats. He scratches behind his neck awkwardly, looking down at the floor.

"How was your weekend?" Kurt presses, eager to make conversation.

Blaine looks up at Kurt, "Good" he replies, nonchalantly, "How was yours?"

"Great!" Kurt says before thinking.

Blaine nods, pretending not to care how happy Kurt sounded, but something inside him did care, a lot...

Kurt looks over at Blaine. His bare, slightly tan chest was breathtaking. His strong, muscular arms and his slightly visible abs on his stomach were making Kurt thinking very inappropriate thoughts. He also sees a dark line of hair traveling from his bellybutton, continuing down into his sweatpants, perfectly marring his stomach. On the sides, a V is formed, making Kurt blush at the very sight of it. After scanning Blaine's body again, one last time, he forces his eyes away from Blaine, blushing furiously.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Kurt speaks up, but saying something neither of them was expecting to come out of his mouth.

"Can we stop this?!" Kurt blurts out.

Kurt hates his mouth sometimes. It was just something that exploded inside him and he couldn't control it…but why is Blaine like this?

"What?" Blaine says with a slight edge in his voice, looking at Kurt with big, golden eyes. He looked confused and… angry?

"Why are you like this? At first you were nice to me, but now you just…ignore me…" Kurt sighs and drops down on his bed.

Blaine looks down at his hands, feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry… it's just that…I don't even know. Some stuff has been going on and I guess I have just been… off."

Kurt frowns, but at the same time can't help but to feel sorry for him. It's quiet for a minute, while Kurt calms down.

"Um, do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asks feeling concerned.

"It's just, it's just my… parents… and-and some other stuff…I'll be fine though." Blaine is still looking at his hands, blushing ever so slightly.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to Blaine and took his hands in his. Blaine looks up at Kurt in surprise, but is smiling faintly. Kurt smiles back.

"I'm sorry. I really want to be your friend, Kurt. I'll be better!"

Kurt shakes his head, "No you're fine, don't worry about it. And I'd like to be your friend too." They smile at each other.

"I should get ready." Blaine mumbles and Kurt nods.

They both stand up and let's go of each other hands.

XX

Lunch is before Kurt can even register that he has finished two classes already. Kurt can feel the excitement come to him and he walks quickly to the cafeteria, eager to see Ben again, who he hasn't seen since their date.

He walks into the cafeteria and gets some food, deciding not to wait for Ben this time. Looking around, he can't see Ben anywhere. He is about to walk over to a free table when he hears a voice behind him.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turns around and sees Blaine standing in front of him.

Kurt smiles at him, "Hey!"

Blaine smiles back. "Eh, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me…and some of the other Warblers?" He asks hopefully.

Kurt's smile drops a bit, "Sorry, I can't… I'm meeting someone…else. Maybe tomorrow?"

He can see that Blaine is disappointed, but Blaine says it's okay and confirms they will eat together tomorrow.

Blaine walks over to the table where some of the Warblers were already sitting, not far away from the table Kurt has taken.

While waiting for Ben, Kurt looks over at the table Blaine is sitting on and can see that Sebastian is sitting down beside him, with a big, stupid smirk. He kisses Blaine on the cheek and whispers something in his ear. Kurt can't see Blaine's expression, because someone is blocking the view.

"Hey!"

Kurt looks up and sees Ben smiling down at him, going around the table to sit beside Kurt.

"Hey!" Kurt says back, watching him sitting down.

When he is seated, he turns to Kurt and kisses him right on the mouth. Kurt is surprised, but can't say he doesn't enjoy it.

Ben pulls away and whispers one more hey, but Kurt is just smiling stupidly at him, blushing.

Ben chuckles, "I love it when you bush" winking at Kurt, making him blush even more.

Ben laughs slightly at his discomfort, before sitting back and beginning on his food. Kurt can feel someone watching him, so he looks up, swiveling in his chair. Two golden eyes are looking right into his, but not for long- Blaine quickly looks away and down to his food. He moves closer to Sebastian, who is resting an arm around his boyfriend. Sebastian looks over at Blaine, grinning. Blaine just smiles back.

"So how was the rest of your weekend?" Kurt asks Ben nervously attempting conversation.

"Good, not much happening, but it was fine. What about you? Did you do anything?" Ben looks over at Kurt and can see that he is thinking of something completely different to Ben's weekend.

"Just with some friends and family…" Kurt says down to his food.

Ben suddenly understands why and freaks out. "Oh God, is it my text? I knew it was too much! Fuck!"

Kurt looks at Ben, confused. "What text?" Kurt can't understand what he means, but suddenly remembers.

_"I can't wait to see you again tomorrow, so I can look into those beautiful eyes, hold your hand and kiss you again."_

"Oh no! No, no, it was nice! Really!" Kurt promises, taking Ben's hand.

Ben relaxes again, "Then…what is it?" he asks, frowning.

Kurt looks at Ben blankly, "Nothing."

"Okay…" Ben doesn't sound convinced, so Kurt says the first thing he can come up with.

"You know that text?" he starts, removing his hand from Ben's.

Ben looks up at Kurt, nodding.

"Is it bad that my family read it?" Kurt asks carefully looking down at his food, blushing.

Ben looks up at Kurt. "Y-you showed the message? Why would you do that?" Ben asks, sounding a bit hurt. But what Kurt doesn't see is Ben's playful smile.

Kurt's head snaps up, "No, no I didn't show it to them exactly… My-my step-brother took my phone and read it out loud… I tried to take it from him, but he is really tall!" Kurt explains quickly, desperate to let Ben know the truth, only to be met with Ben's amused expression. "And why are you smiling like that?" Kurt snaps.

Ben suddenly bursts out laughing whilst Kurt just continues to look at Ben with a confused look. After calming down again, Ben turns to Kurt.

"I was just kidding!" He chuckles.

Kurt is still looking at Ben with a confused look, not understanding what is going on.

Ben stops laughing. "It's fine." He assures Kurt before kissing him one more time.

It feels so natural when Ben kisses Kurt, like they have done it for years, but Kurt still gets butterflies in his stomach and blushes slightly every single time. He doesn't know where he and Ben were standing, but he could feel it going a good way.

A thought comes to his mind and he decides to ask Ben about it.

"Ben?" The man in question looks over and Kurt takes a deep breath, "Are-are we…boyfriends now?" Kurt can feel the heat come up to his neck and face.

Ben smiles, "Well, I would hope so." He winks at Kurt and grins at him.

Not a stupid grin like Sebastian, but a cute and handsome grin.

Just what Kurt liked.

Kurt smiles at Ben and nods, "Good!"

**So what do you think? And do you want a chapter from Blaine's POV? Just so you know, school has started again so I don't know how often I will update… I'll try my best! Remember to tell me what you think about a chapter of Blaine's POV!**

**Thanks for reading and see you soon xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm sorry this took a while… I just wanted this to be perfect and it was really hard to get it right! So don't hate me!**

**Like I said, this chapter is from Blaine's POV. I've decided to make two chapters with his POV, feeling you should know more than you find out in this chapter! So here is the first chapter with Blaine! WARNING: It's some smut in this chapter, but not very drastic! **

**I would also want to thank my amazing beat: **theNotebookintheUSA**! You are amazing! Xxx**

**So I hope you like it! I kind of do hehe**

**Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 8 **

Blaine sees Kurt in the cafeteria and decides to go over to him. They were friends now so he could do this; Blaine tells himself before walking over to Kurt, calling his name. Just saying it makes him blush slightly. His heart was beating faster and he was holding his breath, though he didn't know why.

Kurt turns around and Blaine immediately smiles at him. When Kurt sees this, he smiles back and Blaine's heart jumps over a few beats. _Can he be more beautiful?_

"Hey!" Kurt greets, still smiling at him.

Blaine is so nervous, so he just outs the question right away, not wanting any small talk to stall him, "Eh, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me…and some of the other Warblers?" Blaine asks, hoping Kurt will say yes. Blaine really wants to try and be Kurt's friend again…

Blaine can see Kurt's smile drop slightly, "Sorry, I can't… I'm meeting someone…else, maybe tomorrow?"

Blaine was disappointed and sad that Kurt couldn't sit with him, but since he really wants to be his friend he agrees with eating together tomorrow.

They say goodbye to each other and Blaine walks over to his friends from the Warblers. Sighing, he sits down beside one of his best friends, Wes. David, another friend, was sitting on the other side of him. The two boys look over at his morose expression, frowning.

"What's wrong? Already problems with your lover boy?" Wes jokes, smirking. David chuckles at the joke. But they both stop quickly when Blaine doesn't respond, just sighing one more time.

"What?" Wes asks, now concerned.

Blaine doesn't respond now either, just looking down at his hands instead.

"Come on, Blaine. You can tell us anything." David tries this time, concern clouding his face and voice.

Blaine looks up at this, laughing. The two boys look at Blaine with an expression mixed with shock and mild confusion.

"Yeah right! The last time I told you one of my big secrets, it didn't even take a day before the whole school knew about it! Even Ted! So no, I'm _not_ telling you guys what it is!" Blaine says angrily, still haven't completely forgiven his two friends.

Last year Blaine had a huge crush on one of the guys in the counsel. He was the best singer in the club and everyone wanted to have his place in the group, except Blaine; he wanted a bit more than that. Ted was a senior with blond hair and light blue eyes. He was tall and very muscular. Blaine had been lucky to get to see Ted shirtless one time, and he could never get that picture away…He was running shirtless in the hot sun down the road; sweat running down his abs and strong arms, making his body glitz slightly. The sunglasses covered his eyes whilst his hair moved slightly when he was running.

After a while Blaine and Ted became friends, but Blaine wanted more…

Ted was Blaine's first crush, and he was stupid enough to tell his two best friends.

The next day, after he told Wes and David, the whole school knew about his crush, included Ted. Blaine didn't see him that day and the next morning he got a text from him. Only two words and seven letters:

"I'm sorry"

Blaine never saw him again after that…

Blaine shakes his head to get the thoughts away and suddenly sees David moving his mouth in his direction.

"Is it a big secret this time too?" David asks excitingly.

Blaine is about to say something, but Sebastian comes over and sits down.

"Hey boys!" He greets Wes and David. They smile at him, before turning away. Sebastian looks over at Blaine. He kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear, "Hey you." in a much more seductive voice.

Blaine smiles at him before saying a hello too.

"Here!" Sebastian smiles and gives a salad to Blaine on the table.

"Thanks… but I'm not hungry…" Blaine mumbles looking down at the salad.

"Okay," Sebastian says, never losing his smile. He leans in closer, so no one else can hear him, and whispers in Blaine's ear, "Are you hungry for something else than?"

Blaine blushes fiercely and looks over at Sebastian to see if he is serious, shivering despite himself as he met his gaze. And he did look _very_ serious. He was looking at Blaine with lustful eyes and a seductive smirk. Blaine blushes even more at the spectacle and can hear Sebastian moan quietly.

Blaine finds himself looking over at where Kurt is sitting, like he was asking for permission. And what he sees is not what he thought he would see. A guy was sitting _really_ close to Kurt, something Blaine doesn't like. He is laughing and it looks like he is flirting with Kurt too. He is really handsome, but not exactly Blaine's type. His dark hair falls in his eyes a couple of times, but he never stops smiling at Kurt. It looks like he had hearts in his eyes, and this makes Blaine's stomach twist slightly. Who is this guy?

Suddenly two blue-green eyes look into his and he quickly looks away. Not knowing why but he feels himself moving closer to Sebastian. Maybe this was what he needed to do?

After trying not to look too much in the direction of Kurt and the dark haired boy, something catches his eye. The boy moves closer to Kurt and kisses him right on the mouth and Kurt never pulls back.

Blaine is shocked to say the least. He could feel his stomach twist again, but this time it _really_ hurts. He can feel tears threaten to run over the edge, but Blaine manages to stop them before it's too late. He feels sick…

When did this happen? How well does he even know this guy? Have they done _it_ yet? Are they in love? All the thoughts are swimming in his head and all at once.

Sebastian is moving closer to Blaine, still with lustful eyes. His hand is moving closer to his crotch, waiting for an answer.

Since it didn't look like Blaine was gonna answer anytime soon, he moves closer to his ear again and whispers, "You didn't answer my question."

Blaine shivers again, and then does something he knows he will regret later. One of the worst things he has ever done since this happened. Something he is not proud of (well, _everything_ he has done this week is something that he hasn't been proud of):

Blaine looks over at Sebastian, looking into those beautiful, but lustful eyes and smirks. Sebastian smirks back and Blaine can see how hopeful he is.

And he says it. He says the thing he promised himself to never say to Sebastian. "I'll be in your room after school." He whispers in his ear, trying to sound seductive.

Sebastian's breath stops for a second, surprised that Blaine had actually consented. But after a second he recovers and moans, moving his hand over Blaine's cock.

Blaine moans too, but quickly removes Sebastian's hand after.

"Save that for later" Blaine winks at Sebastian and stands up to walk out of the cafeteria.

What the hell did he just do? What is he thinking? He can't do this? This is wrong! Sebastian is wrong! You know what this is! You can't have sex with him!

The school day goes too fast and before he knows it, he is walking up towards Sebastian's room, his heart somewhere in his feet. On the way up, he comes up with every cursing word he can and hits himself in his mind every second. How could he have been this stupid?

He knew why he said it to Sebastian, not just because he was stupid, but also because of Kurt. He hates to think like that, but it's true. When he saw Kurt with that guy, he just broke. And he couldn't think of anything else than to agree with Sebastian.

Blaine has to force his legs to walk up the stairs. God, he is so damn stupid!

Clenching his fist hard to knock, he waits for Sebastian to open the door, praying he's forgotten.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Before he knows it, the door opens and he was being dragged into the room.

The door slams behind him and suddenly he was against the door, another body pressed against him.

"Seb, wha-" Blaine starts, but a pair of lips stops him.

Sebastian presses his body harder into Blaine's, moaning and forcefully kissing him down the neck.

All of Blaine's thoughts are gone and all he can think about is the pleasure.

He tilts his head back against the door, giving Sebastian more access.

"God, I've been hot for you all day! God!" Sebastian moans against Blaine's neck and Blaine can't help but to echo his moan too.

Sebastian rolls his hips against Blaine's and he can feel that Sebastian was hard already. He does the same movement and Blaine loudly groans. Not thinking of what he was actually doing, too desperate to even think about the consequences, he pushes his hips into Sebastian, hard.

Sebastian bites on his neck, trying not to scream at the sensation, but instead of pain, it was making Blaine hotter than ever.

_What are you doing? You know this is wrong! This is Sebastian, not Kurt! A little voice in Blaine's head was telling him, but the pleasure is too much for Blaine to listen._

And since Blaine is a horny teenage boy, this is too good for him to even think about to stopping.

When Blaine moaned again, Sebastian loses it. He loses all control he did have and does the first thing he can think of. He pushes his hips into Blaine again and grabs Blaine ass, receiving another moan from the shorter boy. He brings his mouth back up to Blaine's and sucks and bites on his lips, rewarded with a throaty scream of pleasure.

Blaine pulls Sebastian's jacket off and then pushes him backwards, towards the bed. Blaine's jacket also somehow is removed before he falls down on the bed.

Sebastian places one leg on each side of Blaine's hips, straddling him, and starts to rock his hips down to Blaine's hardening length.

In all the pleasure Blaine is feeling, he can still feel the one broken piece in his heart. He knows it's stupid to feel this way about Kurt, especially whilst he is in this mess! But he was…should he just ignore it?

But every thought is gone when Sebastian starts to suck on his neck again and unbutton his shirt. Blaine moans loudly in Sebastian's ear, encouraging him on.

This was really new for Blaine, so he doesn't know if he is doing anything right or what to do next… They have never done this before; they are not supposed to do this. This is not a part of the deal!

But Blaine can't hear his brain screaming to him that this was not a good idea, because his lust and desperation to have someone close to him, was screaming louder.

Blaine's shirt is off now and Sebastian is kissing down his chest. Licking around his nipples and sucking on all the right places.

Blaine is a shivering, groaning mess now and he can feel his hard cock rubbing painfully against his tightening pants. His hands have found Sebastian's hips and are now pressing them harder into his own moving hips.

Sebastian starts at the new movement, sucking harder on the already purple mark on Blaine's neck. After he is seemingly satisfied at the result, he gets up to a sitting position, looking down to Blaine with dark eyes.

Wanting more contact, Blaine sits up too and sucks on Sebastian's neck while trying to get his shirt off

Finding just the right spot, Sebastian gets even crazier. He tilts his head back and loudly moans Blaine's name, rubbing faster and harder into Blaine's cock.

After trying to get the shirt off a while, Blaine gives up and just rips it off, buttons flying everywhere. Sebastian moans even louder at this and starts to palm Blaine's cock between them.

"Oh…Oh my god! God… don't s-stop!" Blaine shouts feeling himself getting closer.

"You are so hot!" Sebastian breaths, bringing his mouth to Blaine's again.

After doing this, Blaine moans in Sebastian's ear, "I'm s-so close!"

"Me too!"

Before knowing it, Blaine came hard in his pants screaming in pleasure.

Hearing Blaine actually scream, makes Sebastian come not long after. He moans loudly and starts to slow his movements.

Blaine falls down on the bed again, breathing heavy, feeling the sweat run down his chest and forehead.

Sebastian falls down beside Blaine, breathing heavily too.

"Wow, that-that was amazing. Didn't think you had it in you Anderson!" Sebastian says, smirking at Blaine.

Blaine just rolls his eyes, not saying anything.

What had he just done? It was _good_; but it was _so_ wrong!

Blaine had known what this is from the beginning, so why did he do this? Sebastian also knows about his situation… he told him about that and made it really clear that it didn't mean anything. He just needed some help, and Sebastian was there…

To think of it, this was actually Sebastian's idea, Blaine didn't even want to do this in the beginning! Not before Kurt…

Kurt… The name makes him get butterflies in his stomach every time he says, hears, sees or thinks of the name. The problem is that he can't be with him… And now he has a boyfriend, so now he can defiantly_ not_ be with him! Why does everything have to be so fucking hard?!

Sebastian gets up from the bed and pulls off his pants before going into the bathroom to shower.

Blaine lies in bed for a while thinking of what he had just done and what is going to happen now.

His parents suddenly come in his mind. Blaine has never told them about him being gay… because he knows his dad is not going to accept him. When Blaine was a child, when he and his father were outside and they saw a gay couple in the streets, he would make a disgusted face and tell Blaine that it was wrong. For a while Blaine thought so and was so scared when he understood he was like that too.

That he was wrong…

But when he got older, he understood that it was completely okay to be gay, but his father will never think that… So Blaine has never said anything to his parents.

Blaine doesn't know how his mother would react, but when his father would say how disappointed he was in his son, she would not say anything. Blaine knows this was going to happen, so he has decided to not say anything. It's for the best…

Blaine's thoughts get back to his situation he is in right now and quickly gets out of Sebastian's bed, cursing in his mind. He looks down at his sticky pants and sighs. Blaine looks in the mirror that is on the other side of the room. It was very visible...anyone passing by could see it very clearly...

He writes Sebastian a quick note and walks out of the door, shutting it quietly behind him. He runs down the hall, hoping no one would see him, but of course he was not that lucky.

Blaine runs right into someone else, falling down on the floor. He looks up and sees Wes standing there surprised.

Blaine quickly stands up and is about to run away, but Wes stops him.

"Why in such a hurry? Are-" He stops when he notices the wet sticky mark on Blaine's grey pants. He gasps.

"Wes…" Blaine starts, blushing furiously, "I have to go!"

Blaine is about to run away again, but, again, Wes stops him.

"Blaine, what the hell?" Wes hisses, looking at Blaine with an angry glare.

"Wes, please don't…" Blaine begs, not wanting to talk to his friend right now, "I just spilled some water!" He lies.

Wes rolls his eyes, "Do you really think I'm that stupid? What about your messy hair? Did you two have a pillow fight?" Wes rolls his eyes again, still angry at Blaine.

"No…" Blaine mumbles, looking down at the floor.

"What were you thinking? You know what it is! You told me it didn't mean anything and that you two were just pretending to be with each other! Why would you do this?" Wes looks really confused and still angry at Blaine.

"I don't know okay! I just… I'm really confused Wes! I don't know what to do and I'm so tired of these lies!" Blaine feels tears roll down his cheeks.

Wes expression softens and now looks at Blaine with pity.

"Sorry… Come with me." Wes takes Blaine's hand and leads him to his dorm.

They sit down on Wes' bed and don't say anything for a while.

"Tell me what happened. And tell me everything!" Wes finally says, with a worried, but firm look.

Blaine blushes slightly before starting to tell Wes what happened. Not saying every graphic detail, mind.

It was good to just let it all out. Wes knew about Blaine's situation, but not everything. So after telling him everything, it felt really good, like a weight had come off his shoulders.

Wes had come up with some advice and Blaine already feels better.

Xx

Blaine walks over to his own dorm, in new pants and fixed hair, courtesy of Wes, feeling really nervous, but then he was always nervous when he is about to meet Kurt, but this time was almost overwhelming.

He gets to the door and opens it without thinking.

But when he the door opens, the first thing he sees is Kurt making out with that guy from the cafeteria. Blaine can feel that knot in his stomach and tears threatening to run over the edge again.

Kurt quickly steps away from the dark haired boy, blushing. The other boy just smiles at Kurt before looking at Blaine with an annoyed look.

"S-sorry I-I didn't mean to interrupt!" Blaine blushes too and is about to close the door, when the dark haired boy stops him.

"No, no it's okay. I was just leaving." He says to Blaine, but something about the way he says it, makes Blaine not believe him.

He turns to Kurt who was just standing there with red cheeks and leans closer to him.

God, he looks so beautiful when he blushes!

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He mumbles, Blaine just hearing it.

Kurt nods, before his boyfriend kisses him on the mouth.

Blaine thought he would just make the kiss short since he was here and all, but no, he definitely wasn't on the same wavelength as Kurt's boyfriend.

The boy tried to deepen the kiss, but Kurt pulled away, not wanting to do this in front of Blaine, which Blaine was really grateful for.

After the guy walks out of the door and he and Kurt are alone again, it gets awkward, no-one knowing what to say.

"So… are we still going to eat lunch together tomorrow?" Kurt asks with that beautiful voice of his.

Blaine didn't want to sound very cliché, but Kurt's voice sounds like an angel, an beautiful angel.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Blaine smiles at Kurt.

Kurt nods and sits down on the bed.

Blaine walks over to his closet to find some pants and take a shower, leaving Kurt in their room.

When he gets out of the shower and is about to get dressed, he notice that he have forgotten a shirt.

He pulls on the pants and looks in the mirror.

"Shit!" He says a bit too loud.

A big purple hickey is placed on his left collarbone. He tilts his head to the side and can see another hickey on the right side of his neck.

"Fuck!" He says to himself, jumping when Kurt asks him if he is okay on the other side of the door.

"I-I'm fine" He calls over to Kurt.

_No I'm not fine! I have two __**huge**__ hickeys on my body! And the guy, who gave them to me, is just my fake boyfriend! What the hell am I doing? How can I be so fucking stupid! You know it's not real! You know you don't like him! You like Kurt! But you know you can't stop seeing Sebastian. You know what he will do if you break up with him… God, this is such a fucking mess!_

**Ta-da! What do you think? Like I mentioned, it will be one more chapter from Blaine's POV, if you want of course. So please please tell me what you think and remember I love **_**every**_** review you guys write to me! So it would mean a lot to me if you could do that! xx**

**And the next chapter will hopefully be here soon! **

**Thanks for reading! xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so so so sorry! This took forever to write! I'm sorry... But here it is! This is also from Blaine's POV :) The next chapter will also be from Blaine's POV, but after that I'll go back to Kurt :) **

**I hope you like it! Oh and a BIG thanks to my beta theNotebookintheUSA! Love you!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 9**

Blaine didn't want to go out of the bathroom.

What if Kurt saw the marks? What would he say?

But apparently his subconscious disagreed, because before he even realized it, he was heading out of the bathroom and into the room where Kurt was laying on his bed, reading a fashion magazine.

Blaine tried to walk past Kurt's bed quickly without him noticing, but Kurt looks up at him when he passes the bed.

At first Kurt doesn't see it, more interested in Blaine's bare chest, but after staring at it for a moment, his gaze travels up towards his face.

"What's that?" Kurt jumps of the bed and walks over to Blaine.

Blaine is staring at him with huge eyes, hoping Kurt is referring to something else. He feels his cheeks turn red and his stomach twisting.

"Omg, did someone hurt you?" Kurt asks concerned before trying to take a better look.

But Blaine pulls away and covers his mark on his collarbone.

"N-no, of course not!" Blaine says, trying to find a shirt in vain.

His heart is pumping in his ears so loudly that he struggles to hear what Kurt says next.

"Then what is it?" Kurt is still sounding concerned, but more confused now.

"Eh…" Blaine starts, but is not sure of what to say next.

Blaine hadn't noticed that Kurt was right beside him, so he pulled down his hand and started to look for a shirt again.

He hears a small gasp and looks towards Kurt, surprised to see him standing so close.

"Oh… I-I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't h-have asked! Sorry…" Kurt walks over to his bed, his face red.

Blaine blushes too and pulls on a shirt and mumbles, "Its fine"

It's quiet for a while and both boys are lying on their bed looking up at the celling.

Why are you acting like this? Why do you care if Kurt sees your hickeys? It's not like it's gonna ruin anything! He has a boyfriend after all…he doesn't care!

Xx

Blaine walks into the cafeteria the next day. He is supposed to meet Kurt and he couldn't be more nervous if he tried.

He hadn't been able to think about anything else this whole morning. He had woken up to an empty room and he hadn't had any classes with Kurt today, so he hasn't seen the other boy all day.

After the tension had faded yesterday, they had talked about everything and anything. It was so amazing to talk to Kurt like a friend. They haven't done that before, it had always been so awkward when they talked to each other. But this time, it wasn't. And it felt so good.

Blaine couldn't be better.

That was until he saw Sebastian walking towards him, with a cocky smile.

Blaine had almost forgotten what had happen yesterday with Sebastian. He had been so happy that he and Kurt were finally friends that everything else was out of his head. Especially Sebastian.

"Hey babe!" Sebastian greets, looking behind Blaine at someone or something else.

Blaine is about to look at what Sebastian was looking at, but suddenly his face was pushed forward and his mouth smashed into Sebastian's mouth.

Blaine pulls back stunned, looking at Sebastian with big eyes and a slightly pink face. Sebastian just smirks at him.

"You wanna eat in my room?" Sebastian whispers in Blaine's ear, and Blaine can't help to shiver at the feeling.

Blaine steps away, "Sorry, I have plans. You'll have to find someone else to eat with today."

Blaine turns around and sees Kurt standing not too far away from him. Blaine walks over to him with a small smile. He felt the nervousness come back and he almost couldn't walk with the feeling.

"Hey" Blaine says, trying not to sound too nervous.

"Hey" Kurt smiles.

They get their food and find a table, farthest away from the others.

"Where were you this morning? You weren't at our room when I woke up…" Blaine asks curiously.

Our room. It sounded like they were living together and shared a room. Blaine felt his stomach tickle and his face burn at the thought.

…That was a good thought.

"Oh, I just needed to talk to my teacher before class." Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

Blaine melts down in his chair. God that smile.

His smooth pink lips forming that perfect curve, whilst his eyes lit up…His…no Blaine, you can't think like this! He had a boyfriend and Blaine had a fake boyfriend! This wasn't right. He can't do this anymore. This ends now! They are only friends and that's all they were ever going to be!

Nothing more.

Xx

Before Blaine knows it, it's already Friday. Blaine's mother had called a few days ago and forced him to come home. His father is having some stupid party and everyone in his family is going to be there.

A better reason for Blaine to not come; but a better reason for his mother to force him home.

Jack Anderson was famous for his parties. It was always huge with a lot of good food and drink. Everyone always had a jolly good time, well everyone except Blaine.

Blaine had to have this mask on when he was home, and he was used to that. But when his whole family was there it was hard for him to hold his mask on. It was always the same questions…

How is school?

Have you found you a girlfriend yet?

No? Well I know some nice girls that you would like!

Blah blah blah!

Ugh why did he have to go to these things! He hated it and it was so boring!

Still thinking about this party, he walks over to his car to drive home. When he was closer he could just make out Sebastian standing by it.

His heart stops for a second. He had tried to avoid Sebastian since _that_ day. He always made an excuse to not have time to talk to him. He wasn't even sure if Sebastian just wanted to talk either…

Blaine had been avoiding Sebastian because of guilt. He didn't think the guilt was because of Kurt, it was more about him. He can't believe he actually did that just because he was jealous… His first time was wasted on nothing. He was just glad they didn't get any further! Sebastian is a nice guy, but he wasn't Blaine's type and their relationship was a fake; so he definitely doesn't think of Sebastian like that. That's all they were… fake.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Blaine mumbles to Sebastian, looking behind Sebastian's head.

"I need a ride. Tim was supposed to drive me, but he is sick, so he decided to just stay here." Sebastian explains, shrugging.

Blaine sighs before agreeing quietly.

They both get into the car and Blaine starts the engine.

It's silent for a while, just the radio humming in the background.

"So…" Sebastian starts, trying to get a conversation started between them, but Blaine keeps quiet.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sebastian suddenly asks, after a few minutes of silence.

"W-what?" Blaine stuttered helplessly, "I haven't avoided you… I've just been very busy." Blaine lied.

"Oh come on now, I'm not stupid." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

Silence…

"Is it Kurt?" Sebastian asks, looking out of the window.

"W-what about K-Kurt?"Fuck, stop stuttering!

"Is that why you have been avoiding me? Because you are with him? Maybe I should just come home with you then and have a little chat with your father!"

Sebastian voice is flat, Blaine didn't really know where to put it. He didn't sound jealous. He didn't sound angry. And he defiantly wasn't sounding happy. But he sounded serious.

"No, Kurt is just a friend. He even has a boyfriend, so please don't do it!" Blain begs; surprisingly calm, but his hands were wound tight around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. This not going unnoticed by Sebastian.

"Fine."

Blaine just looks at the road, only 30 minutes and Sebastian is gone.

"But we have time now, so let's talk." Sebastian turns in his seat, looking at Blaine.

Blaine sighs, closing his eyes for a brief second before looking at the road again.

"Look-" Sebastian starts, but Blaine interrupts him.

"Seb, please stop! We have a deal and I will not break it! Why are you so worried I will do that? I am the one who have to deal with all the consequences!" Blaine tells Sebastian angrily. He doesn't want to think about that now.

"Fine, forget it." Sebastian mumbles and sits back in his seat, looking out of the window again petulantly.

They don't say anything more to each other; not even a goodbye when Blaine drops Sebastian off, but to Blaine, this is more a relief than anything else.

After driving for a few minutes he is home, unfortunately.

Blaine parks the car, sighing heavily, and walks up towards the door, letting himself in.

"Blaine!" his mother greets and hugs him tightly.

Mary Anderson is a beautiful woman. Her dark, long hair rested over her shoulders and her golden eyes lit up when she smiled at Blaine. She was wearing a knee-length grey dress, showing her slim body ,and black heels. She is looking very elegant, as always.

"Hello mother, how are you?" Blaine asks politely when they parted.

"I'm good honey. What about you? I haven't heard from you for a few days…" Mary asks, sounding a bit worried for her son.

"I'm fine. I have been working a lot at school… I'm sorry." Blaine apologizes.

"That's okay sweetie. Now, the guests are going to be here in an hour, so you better get up those stairs and get ready. The clothes are on your bed, so don't worry about that sweetie." His mother tells him, before she walks towards the kitchen.

Blaine sighs, looking around the house. It's really big, too big for Blaine's liking. Well that is what you are supposed to have when you have a lot of money, right? Big house with huge gardens and elegant expensive furniture…

Blaine walks up the stairs to his bedroom to unpack and get ready for tonight.

Like his mother said, clothes are laying on his bed. It's a suit with a dark blue tie. Simple and classy…

Almost ready, he hears the doorbell ring and not long after, he hears voices talking happily.

Blaine looks in the mirror one more time, before walking out of his room. Before he walks down the stairs to his family, he takes a deep breath.

**So that's it :) Please tell me what you think, don't be shy! I love EVERY review you guys write to me! **

**Thanks for reading and I'll update soon :)**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here it is! Sorry it took a while! So this will be the last chapter from Blaine's POV for a while. So I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 10**

"Blaine, look at you! You look so much older, looking more and more like your father every day." Blaine's aunt, Rebecca, says to Blaine when he comes down the stairs.

Blaine gives the woman a stiff smile, trying not to glare at her. "Thanks." He mumbles, going down the last step and walk over to the guests.

He says hello to them all, with a forced smile on his face.

Almost everyone was here, everyone except his mother's parents, who were actually nice.

On his father's side, Aunt Rebecca and her husband, Carl and their three kids, Tyler, Peter and Julia.

His Aunt Rebecca is a nicely enough woman, reminding him of Blaine's father Jack. She has the same dark hair, but much curlier and hazel green eyes. She is not very tall and not very slim either.

Her husband, Carl, is a kind man. He is really shy, but when you got to know him he's actually very friendly. He is a tall man with black short hair.

Their two boys, Tyler and Peter, is younger then Blaine. The twins are 10 and really annoying. Blaine has never really liked them. They always find a way to make these parties a lot worse…

Carl's daughter, Julia, is the same age as Blaine. Julia's mom died when she was young. The scary thing is that she looks just like her step- mother. Blaine always gets freaked out about that. The problem about Julia is that she likes Blaine. Like, like like… For Blaine that is just disturbing to even think about! He thinks of her as family. Them being together would just be so wrong! But Julia seems to think otherwise…

"It's good to see you again Blaine. How have you been?" Julia asks, resting her hand on his upper-arm.

Blaine shivered in disgust.

Blaine gives Julia a quick answer, before moving over to some other family members.

"Hello Blaine, how are you?" His uncle asks grumpily, clapping him on his back a bit too hard.

"I-I'm good" Blaine says looking down at his feet.

His uncle, Alan, is a tall big man. He reminded him of his father, just slightly more intimidated. His wife Susan, mom's sister, left her husband and children last year, so he is alone with four children now. Blaine can't blame his aunt for leaving her husband, but leaving with her children… Blaine couldn't understand how she can do that. After his wife left, he had gotten scarier for every time Blaine saw him. He has become just… darker…

Their four children, Sophie, Hannah, Dominic and Noah, are really only the nice children. Dominic and Sophie are only 9 and 11, Noah is 14 and Hannah is one year older than Blaine and Julia. Hannah is the only one that Blaine can really enjoy being with. She is really nice and she understands him. She knows about him being gay, and she actually told him that she is too. She was actually about to tell her mother, but before she got the chance, her mother was gone… Blaine was the one that helped her trough her pane and ever since they have been really close. And when Blaine told his parents… (Yes he did actually tell his parents. He told them and they freaked out. Well his mother started to cry and his father started to yell at him. After a few month and they hadn't even spoken one word to him, he told them that he was over it and that he is straight… It was on of the weakest moments in his life, but he just couldn't handle them being like that anymore. They smiled at him and after that pretended that it never happen…) Hannah was there for him. So it's great to have someone in his family he can talk to, not judging him or anything.

"Blaine, don't stutter when you talk to our guests. And keep your head up." Blaine's father says, coming out of the kitchen.

Blaine looks over at his father. His dark brown hair and green eyes boring into his. His is big and tall. If you would see him in the streets, you would already be scared of him.

"Of course, father. I do apologize." Blaine says politely.

His father stands beside Blaine and his uncle, Alan. The two men start to talk about some stupid business stuff so Blaine excuses himself.

He walks to the bathroom and when he is inside, he can finally breathe.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, he gets back to the party, the mask back on.

"Blainey!" Someone yells at him. And he knows who it is without looking. The only one that calls him that… Cooper, his older brother.

Blaine looks up and sees Cooper walks over to him with a big smirk on his face. Blaine smirks too, rolling his eyes. Everyone had heard Coopers yell and was now watching the two boys.

"Cooper! Don't yell in my house!" Their father tells Cooper with a stern voice.

Now it's Coopers time to roll his eyes.

Cooper threw himself over Blaine and squeezes him hard.

"Don't call me that!" Blaine whispers in his ear, Cooper just laugh.

"Nice to see you little brother!" He says jolly, finally releasing Blaine.

"You too." Blaine mumbles.

Before they can say any more, their mother tells all the guests that dinner is ready and asks them to take a seat. Blaine hurries over to where Hannah is sitting, trying to get away from Julia.

They sit down. Luckily Blaine found a seat beside Hannah, but Julia manages to get a seat right over him… Damn it!

Cooper sits down beside Blaine, still with a big smile.

Cooper Anderson is the best brother Blaine could ask for when he comes from a family like this. Cooper is seven years older than Blaine. Yes, it is a big age different, but they are like best friends. He asked his parents once why they waited so long between their first and second child. His father mumbled something about an accident, but his mother would say:

It's wasn't an accident, sweetheart. Your father and I just wanted one more perfect boy in our family.

But Blaine is smart enough now to understand that that is a lie…

Anyway, Cooper is really a good brother. He is a big disappointment to his father, since he won't take over his company. Cooper lived in LA for a while trying to become and actor, but after almost getting broke, he moved back to Lima and is now living in a little apartment. His brown hair is longer than last time he saw him. It's long enough to get in his green eyes now.

"So how are you Blainey? We haven't talked in ages!" Cooper says to Blaine beside him.

Their father, who is not sitting fare away from them, sighs at how loudly his oldest son have to be.

"I'm good Coop…" Blaine mumbles, not as loud as his brother.

Suddenly Cooper's face turns serious when he sees Blaine's expression. He leans closer so only Blaine can hear him.

"What's wrong? Are you having trouble at school again? Is it dad?" Cooper whispers with a concerned voice.

Blaine shakes his head slightly, "No I'm fine." He whispers back.

Cooper pulls back to look at Blaine. He can't see anything that says otherwise, so he lets it go.

"So, what-"Hannah starts to say on his other side, but Blaine's father interrupts her.

Blaine's father clears his throat before standing up and starting his tradition speech.

"First I want to thank everyone for coming. It's always so nice to see everyone again-"

Cooper scoffs loudly and everyone looks over at him. Blaine with big eyes, his father with angry eyes and the rest with confused looks.

Cooper looks up at his father, "What? Oh I'm sorry! You were saying…?" Cooper says innocent.

Blaine bit his though for not to smile at the scene in front of him. He really loves his brother.

"Anyway…" Jack says looking right at Cooper, who is just smiling.

Xx

"Mary, this was amazing!" Aunt Rebecca says when they are done eating.

Everyone is sitting around the big table chatting happily.

Cooper, Hannah and Blaine are talking about a new movie they need to see this weekend.

Blaine takes some drink and when he is about to swallow, he feels a foot move up his leg.

Surprised, Blaine coughs and tries not to get the water in his mouth all over the table. Cooper and Hannah looks at him with big surprised eyes, before trying to help him.

After stopping his coughing and has dried his hands, he looks over at Julia. She is looking at him with a big smirk and lustful eyes. For some reason, she reminds him of Sebastian.

Blaine shivers again.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" His mother asks when he finally is calmed down.

In the corner of his teary eye, he sees his father shake his head.

"I-I'm fine mother. I just swallowed wrong…" Blaine explains.

Hannah is rubbing his back and looking worried at him.

Blaine sees this and assures her that he is fine.

"So Blaine," he hears his uncle Carl begins. Here it comes… he thinks. "How is it going at Dalton?"

Blaine looks up at his uncle, sitting right beside Julia, and smiles his charming smile. "It's going really great. I recently became the lead soloist in the glee club there, so I really like it there." Blaine tells them with a smile.

He meant what he said too. He loves it there. Well, something isn't that great, but he can't say that. If he did he would be out of this house less than an hour.

"How exciting!" His aunt Rebecca says jolly.

Blaine just nods, still with his charming smile.

"But I have to say, I don't think Dalton is the best place to be." His aunt continues

Blaine frowns and his smile drops, "Why do you say that? Dalton is a really great school."

"Oh I don't mean it's not a good school, but it's an all boy school. How are you gonna get a girlfriend while staying there every week? Or maybe you have found one?" his aunt smiles at him.

Blaine force on a stiff smile, "No I don't have one. But don't you think education is more important right now?" Blaine tries to say without getting angry, a very difficult task!

"Of course school is important, but it doesn't hurt to have a girlfriend, does it?" His aunt is still smiling lovingly at him.

"I agree with that!" Julia says, looking at Blaine with a smirk.

Everyone around the table is looking at Blaine. He feels himself getting hotter.

"See!" Hi aunt says happily to know she isn't the only one that thinks so. "I know a girl you would love! Her name is Alice and she-"

"Oh Blaine!" Hannah suddenly interrupt and Blaine can't be more thankful. "Can you please play the new song you have learned for us? I'm dying to hear it!"

Scratch that! This is not good! Blaine can't play in front of everyone!

Blaine glares at her and she looks at him with an apologized look.

"Oh Blaine, please do that! I love when you play!" His mother says with a big smile.

"Oh no-"Blaine tries to say, but everyone (except his father) tells him to play.

Blaine sighs before getting up. Cooper pats him on the shoulder comforting before he walks over to the piano. The piano is right beside the dining table, so everyone can see him.

Blaine places his fingers on the piano. He takes a big breath before he starts playing.

You've been on my mind

I grow fonder every day,

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

God only knows

Why it's taken me so long

To let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You never know if you never try

To forgive your past and simply be mine

Just singing this makes Blaine think of Kurt. He never thought how perfect this lyric really is.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

If I've been on your mind

You hang on every word I say

Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?

And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

Blaine can feel the tears threaten to well over, but he force them to not run over the edge. He sings with all his heart, forgetting that he has an audience.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

He finishes the song and can hear applause behind him. He calms down before turning around and smiles at his family. He looks at some smiling faces, other concerned and one careless. Feeling the tears form in his eyes again, he excuse himself and runs up to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He falls down on the bed, face hitting the pillow. He just wants to scream and cry and just stop everything! He doesn't understand what is going on!

He is with Sebastian, but he has no feelings for the guy. He almost had sex with him and he knows that is everything Sebastian wants from him... And on top of that, he can't break up with him, because of his stupid treats…

And then we have Kurt. Kurt Hummel is the most perfect, kindest, most beautiful guy he has ever met. He is easy to talk to and so funny. He is perfect, even to perfect for him… At first he thought he actually had a chance on him, but when Sebastian said that Kurt had asked Sebastian out on a date, he lost all hope… Who would blame him? Sebastian is hot and charms everyone with his stupid smile. He doesn't have much of a heart, but Kurt didn't know that. So that's the reason Blaine was all over Sebastian… He couldn't let Sebastian get his hands on Kurt! He is not proud of doing what he did with Sebastian, but that go Kurt away from Sebastian! Well, and him… But suddenly Kurt is dating Ben! What's up with that? The world is really against him…

A nock on the door gets him out of his deep thoughts. He asks who it is, but he doesn't get an answer. Instead the door opens.

Blaine looks up from his pillow and sees Cooper walking over to his bed. He looks confused, but more concerned.

"Did I say you could come in?" Blaine says a bit too harshly.

"Oh come on little brother, don't be like that." Cooper lies down beside Blaine.

It's quiet for a few minutes, before Cooper decides to just say something.

"I really liked the song you played." It almost comes out as a whisper.

"Thanks" Blaine mumbles back, not looking at Cooper.

"Blaine?" Cooper asks.

Blaine looks up at him. That was not a good idea. Blaine feels tears threaten to spill over again.

Cooper sees this. "Hey, shhh…" Cooper scoops closer to Blaine and puts a comforting arm around Blaine.

Blaine lets the tears go over the edge and they can't seem to stop. He moves closer to Cooper and starts to sob into his shoulder.

Cooper is stroking his back and whispering comforting words into his ear. And after a while Blaine calms down, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

"Blaine?" Cooper asks,

Blaine just makes a hoarse sound of acknowledgement.

"Can you tell me what's going on? I'm really worried right now…" And that's how Cooper sounds like too. Blaine doesn't need to see his face to hear how worried he is right now.

Blaine pulls back, lying down so he can look at Cooper.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Blaine decides to play the 'act stupid' card.

Cooper rolls his eyes, "Blaine you've been crying on my shoulder for the last fifteen minutes. Please tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

Blaine knows this very well. Cooper was the first to know that Blaine is gay and had helped him through it all.

Blaine sighs, nodding. Maybe Cooper can help him.

"Before I say anything, can you promise me something?" Blaine asks carefully.

"Of course Blaine, you know you can trust me." Coopers gives a little smile to Blaine.

Blaine nods again, "Okay. Um, can you promise not to tell anyone about this, even how bad it is?" Blaine asks.

Cooper frowns, understanding this must be really big.

"Okay, good. And you promise not to judge me or tell me how stupid I'm being? You know what; just don't say anything before I'm finish…" Blaine says.

"Blaine, I promise not to judge you or anything like that, you can trust me buddy. And I'll keep quiet till you are finish." Cooper assures him.

Blaine nods one more time before taking a deep breath.

"Ok… Um, I know this guy. Eh let us call him… Rob." Blaine starts. He doesn't know if he should use the real names, so he just decided to change them.

Cooper chuckle a bit at what Blaine is doing, but lets him continue anyway.

"Ok so, Rob and I started to…date a few weeks ago. And it wasn't this big deal. I knew he just wanted to get in my pants, but of course I wouldn't let him get so far. So we started to date. It was okay at first, but then I got a roommate… Jason." Blaine has always liked the name Jason.

Cooper is just nodding. Frowning at some things Blaine is saying, but keeping his promise.

"That's when everything changed. A week before Jason became my roommate, Rob was getting really pushy. He tried to get me to bed too many times, so I decided to end it. That's when he threaten me…"

"What?" Cooper asks, breaking his promise.

"I'll explain that later. It isn't that bad. I mean it isn't nice, but it's nothing really, really bad." Blaine assures Cooper.

"Anyway, when Jason became my roommate… I… I kind of fellinlovewithhim." Blaine says in a rush, not wanting to say this to his brother.

"What?"

"Stop talking! I said… I kind of fell in love with him…" Blaine blush, avoiding Coopers grin.

"Oh" Cooper says in a teasing tone, but when he thinks about the other things Blaine had told him, his fell.

"Anyway, since me and Se-Rob where only this fake thing, I thought maybe I had a chance with Jason… Well that was before Jason asked Rob out and since Rob said no, Jason now has a stupid boyfriend."

Cooper is frowning, not understanding much here.

"So now I'm stuck with this guy I can't away from and is in love with someone I can't have…I'm really messed up aren't I?" Blaine sighs. This is really a mess…

It's quiet for a while, Blaine in deep thought and Cooper trying to get all this new information in.

"Can I talk now?" Cooper asks finally.

"You just did." Blaine mumbles.

"What did this Rob guy threaten you with?"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Well, he said that if I break up with him, he'll tell my parents that I'm gay. He even has proof…" Blaine mumbles, looking at his hands lying beside him on the bed.

Cooper feels the anger creep up and he breathes out slowly. He doesn't know what to say. What could he even do? How can he fix this? He knows Blaine can't tell their parents…

"I'm sorry" Cooper finally says and moves closer to Blaine again and hugs him tightly.

They just lay like that for a while, not saying anything.

The comfortable silence didn't last for long though, suddenly a harsh nock on Blaine's door filled the room.

Blaine moved away from Cooper, already knowing who it is. Just as they separate, Jack comes in.

He closes the door before saying, "What are you two think you're doing? We have guest down stairs, so it's no time for cuddling on the bed!" Their father says angry.

Cooper rolls his eyes, but doesn't move. Blaine sits still too.

"Blaine, stop being such a baby and get the hell down there again." Jack's face is red as his tie now and Blaine quickly makes a move to get off the bed.

Cooper grabs Blaine's arm and bush him back down on the bed, before getting up himself and walks right over to their father.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Cooper says to his father.

Jack just smiles a strange little smile, before turning around to go out of the room.

"Get you asses down stairs right now!" He says and then walks out of the room.

Cooper looks down at Blaine, "You okay?"

Blaine just nods and then gets up to walk back down again.

Before he walks out of the room he quickly looks in the mirror to see if he looks okay. Satisfied at how he loos, he walks down again, Cooper right behind him.

**So what do you think? I really want to hear what you are thinking of this! I love hearing all about it :D And thanks to everyone who reviews!**

**So next chapter will be back to our other favorite boy, Kurt! Will see how it goes with him :D See you soon! Love you all! xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay here it is! I really hope you guys like this! Oh and we are back to Kurt's POV ;)**

**Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 11**

It had been two months since Kurt and Ben became boyfriends. Two months since Kurt and Blaine had become friends. And Kurt was finally happy at last.

He and Ben had become a lot closer since they got together and they now knew a whole lot more about each other than when they had first started dating.

They still hadn't taken any big steps though. They still hadn't met any family members and they still hadn't done anything physical. Ben had been ready for that since they got together. He had been with one guy before, so naturally he was ready to take that step with Kurt. But Kurt, never having done anything like that, wasn't ready for it yet. And thankfully, Ben completely respected that.

His friendship with Blaine had also become a lot better. They weren't awkward around each other anymore and they could talk for hours about anything and everything. Admittedly, at times it was still a little hard for Kurt to be around Blaine though. He still felt something for the boy, but he knew they could never be anything more than friends, so he tried to suppress it.

Kurt also loved being a part of the Warblers. It was different from how he was used to, but he started to love this club too. It was a good different, and all the boys were really great! Well, except Sebastian. Kurt still didn't understand how Blaine could ever be with someone like Sebastian. Blaine was a sweet, perfect guy, but he was dating a selfish stupid one, who definitely didn't deserve him. It just didn't make any sense.

But Kurt tried not to care and instead focused more on the friendship aspect of his relationship with Blaine and the romantic aspect with Ben.

Kurt had also become good friends with some of the Warblers, especially Jeff and Nick, who had talked to him at his first day at school. The two that had taken a seat beside him, making Blaine sit beside Sebastian.

Over the past few weeks they had become really good friends and they had helped him with Blaine and Ben. It felt really good to talk to someone about this, other than Mercedes and Rachel.

Kurt was going up to his and Blaine's dorm, his shoes the only noise reverberating off the tall, silent hallways, when he got a text from Jeff. He opened it and frowned.

_Can you come to my dorm? Please? I really need your help. – J_

What could that be about?

_Sure. I'll be there soon. – K_

Kurt turned around to go towards Jeff's dorm instead and tries to think of a reason why Jeff would need his help. It sounded serious… maybe something really bad had happened! Kurt thought, as he quickened his pace.

Kurt knocked hard on the door to Jeff's dorm and not three seconds later it opened. Jeff half smiled hesitantly and signaled for Kurt to come in.

Kurt sits down on Jeff's bed and watches Jeff walk around the small room with a small, puzzled frown on his face.

It's quiet for a while, Jeff in his own thoughts and Kurt patiently giving him time for him to say them out loud.

"Jeff…" Kurt starts, but Jeff had suddenly stopped walking and bursts out what's apparently on his mind.

"I'm in love!"

Kurt looks up at Jeff with big, surprised eyes before he smiles up at the blond boy.

"That's great! But…why are you looking like you just saw a ghost?" Kurt asks, confused.

Shouldn't he be happier about this? Isn't love supposed to be this amazing feeling? Well for Kurt it was a little hard to call. He wasn't in love with Ben yet, but he thought for a while he was feeling something like that for Blaine, but he wasn't too sure anymore…

"No it's not good, Kurt! I-I-I don't know what to do…" Jeff desperately says to Kurt.

Kurt frowns. Maybe he had the same problem as him? No, Kurt doesn't have any problems! He is with Ben and likes him very much. Blaine is just his friend!

"Jeff…It's okay! Who is it, if I may ask?" Kurt says carefully.

Jeff sits down beside Kurt with a sigh, making the bed creak slightly. He mumbles something, but Kurt can't make out what he's saying.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that…" Kurt says to Jeff and moves a little closer, so their thighs are almost touching.

Jeff sighs again before saying it so Kurt can hear it, "Nick…"

Kurt's eyes grow big with surprise and his mouth slightly parts before he could control it.

Jeff looks over at Kurt when he doesn't answer and blushes when he sees his face.

"Nick?" Kurt asks and Jeff nods, blushing even more and looking down at his linked hands. "And why's that so bad? He's an amazing guy. You are an amazing guy. And I'm sure he feels the same, the way he looks at you!"

Jeff looks up at Kurt when he says this. He looks slightly more hopeful now.

"You think so? I mean we have always been best friends… But he can't like me that way! Can he?"

"Yes he can and I'm sure he does! Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Kurt smiled, shaking his head in mock despair at Jeff. He hesitantly smiled back, a blush still coloring his otherwise pale cheeks.

"Why do you even think he isn't feeling the same way? Have you even asked?" Kurt asks.

Jeff shrugs, "No, but why would he? He is just so perfect and well…I'm not…" he trails off, looking back down at his hands.

"Jeff, you are amazing! You are funny, nice, handsome… Everything a guy would dream to have." Kurt exclaims with a smile.

Jeff laughs at this, "Don't tell me you have a crush on me too!"

Kurt rolls his eye, but laughs too. "No, I think it's more than enough trouble with two…" Kurt says sadly.

Jeff lays a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I'm sorry Kurt…"

Kurt just shrugs before falling down on Jeff's bed, Jeff mimicking his action.

"So no news then? Still the same?" Jeff asks sadly.

He knew how much Kurt struggled with this. He had to say he didn't really understand why Kurt got together with Ben in the first place if he was so confused, but what could he do? Blaine is with Sebastian, which, like Kurt, he didn't understand how Blaine could be…

How can Blaine be with someone like Sebastian when he could be with someone like Kurt?

Kurt shrugs again. "Not really…Well I now know and have accepted that I will probably never ever be with Blaine, so I'm just trying to focus on me and Ben. I just need to get over Blaine. We are really good friends now, so I don't want to screw anything up."

Jeff just nods, although it sounded more like Kurt was talking to himself than to Jeff.

It's quiet for a while, both boys just looking up at the ceiling with their own thoughts swimming in their heads.

Jeff suddenly breaks the silence, "So how are you and Ben?"

Kurt thought about this. They were good, but there was still something that didn't feel quite right…or was it just because of Blaine? If it was, he needed to get over it. He couldn't risk one guy, who he would never have, ruin a relationship he had with another guy…A guy who actually wants him.

"We are good. I'm still confused, but we are really good. I really like him."

Both boys smile at this.

"You'll figure out what you need to do." Jeff assures Kurt.

Kurt just nods.

Xx

After saying goodbye to Jeff and convincing him to talk to Nick, he made his way over to his dorm. It's not very far, so before he knows it, he's opening the door.

Blaine is lying on the bed watching TV, looking really tired. He doesn't even look up when Kurt walks in, but at first Kurt doesn't give it much thought.

"Hey!" He says, taking his jacket off and walking over to his own bed.

Still not looking up at Kurt, he mumbles a barely audible hello.

Kurt frowns at how Blaine's acting. The way he was just lying in bed watching TV and barely registering Kurt. Not looking at him or smiling… It really started to concern Kurt. He didn't act like that around Kurt anymore…

…It was very…un-Blaine-ish.

"You okay?" Kurt asks tentatively.

"Yeah, why?" Blaine replies, still looking at the TV.

Kurt sighs."You don't look that good…"

No answer.

"Blaine?" he presses, though it falls on apparently deaf ears.

Kurt was more than slightly concerned now. What could be wrong?

Finally Blaine looks up at Kurt. He looks excessively tired… His eyebrows were frowning and he doesn't look good at all. Almost sick.

"What's going on Blaine?" Kurt asks gently, moving over to his bed.

Blaine just shrugs, apparently not wanting to talk.

Blaine's phone suddenly rings, making Kurt jump slightly. Blaine takes the phone and frowns down at the ID. Kurt gets a look too.

Sebastian

Blaine sighs before he answers.

"What?" Blaine asks harshly.

Kurt frowns again. Blaine didn't sound like he particularly wanted to talk to him. Maybe they had had a fight.

Kurt could hear Sebastian's voice rattle down the line, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"Now? But I'm with Kurt." Blaine says into the phone, frowning, if possible, more than he was previously.

Sebastian said something and Kurt could see Blaine's face rapidly pale slightly.

"No Se-"Blaine began, the undertones in his voice sounding like he was begging for something.

Kurt could hear Sebastian say something in the phone again, but Blaine just seemed to get paler and paler.

Kurt was growing worried again. He put his hand on Blaine shoulder, but Blaine quickly gets up and bolts out of their dorm.

Kurt, confused, watched Blaine run out and close the door after him. He stares at the slightly dented spot where Blaine had just been before he disappeared. What just happened? Should he be worried? He certainly was regardless… but what should he do?

His phone briefly interrupts his thoughts. He looks down and sees that Ben has sent him a text.

_Hey babe, can you come over? I miss you xx –B_

Kurt smiles down at his message, but Blaine quickly comes back into his mind. Should he just leave? Or should he wait for him?

Compromising, Kurt decides to call Blaine, but it goes right to voicemail.

After thinking about this for a while, he settles on just leaving a note for Blaine to call him if he needed him. He then quickly sends a text to Ben to tell him he was heading over.

He can't force Blaine to talk to him and it looks like he wanted to be alone… Maybe he just needed to talk to Sebastian.

Kurt knocks on Ben's door and not long after the door opens. Ben smile widens when he sees Kurt and he can't help but to do the same.

"Hey babe; thanks for coming. I've missed you so much." Ben says taking Kurt's hand and leading him inside.

Kurt playfully rolls his eyes at what Ben is saying.

"You saw me yesterday." He smirks when Ben closes the door.

Ben chuckles lightly, putting his hands on Kurt's hips.

"So you're saying you didn't miss me too?" Ben says raising an eyebrow with a teasing smile on his face.

Kurt looks into Ben's grey-green eyes and blushes slightly. Even after 2 months, Ben still made him blush almost constantly.

"Well I didn't say that."

Ben grinned down at him before moving closer.

Their lips meet in a soft, loving kiss, moving together perfectly, and Kurt could feel his heart thrum in his chest. Ben's lips were warm and intense against his own.

Kurt could feel Ben's tongue on his lower lip and without even hesitating he opened his mouth, letting Ben explore him.

They do this for a while, tasting each other with occasional small moans slipping out from their mouths at the sensation.

When Kurt had to finally pull away to get some oxygen back to his body, he looked back into Ben's eyes.

They were both looking at each other with a loving look and their breath uneven.

Ben grins down at Kurt and kisses him chastely on the cheek, before moving to the bed, Kurt closely behind.

They lay down, both on their sides so they could look at each other.

Ben rested his hand on Kurt's waist, with Kurt's own hand tangled in Ben's hair, both smiling at each other.

"So how was your day, babe?" Ben asks, stroking Kurt's back with his smooth hand.

"It was okay I guess… what about yours?" Kurt says, not meeting Ben's gaze.

He really doesn't want to talk to Ben about Blaine. They always had some issues about each other. God knows what…

"Mine was good, but yours wasn't? What happened?" Ben asks concerned, moving closer to Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head, "I don't want to talk about it…" He mumbles, before moving even closer so he could kiss Ben again.

This would be the best way to stop him from asking any more about his day!

They kiss for a while, but Ben suddenly decides he wants a bit more.

He deepens the kiss, running his tongue over Kurt's lips before exploring his mouth again, the heat rising fast in the small room.

Ben moves over, so he was leaning over Kurt, legs on each side of Kurt's hips.

Kurt moans into Ben's mouth, pulling slightly in his hair.

Suddenly Kurt's phone rings and Kurt pulls away quickly.

Ben moans a disappointed sound, but let's Kurt go anyway.

Seeing that Blaine is calling, he quickly takes it with Ben still in his lap.

"Hello?" he says into the phone.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks. He voice is small and it sounds like he has been crying.

Kurt frowns, "Yes it's me, Blaine," he says softly as Ben's face drops, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry to bother y-you, but c-can you come back to our d-dorm? I really need your h-help…" Blaine says.

Ben gets off Kurt's lap, apparently finished, and waits for his boyfriend to finish talking with Blaine.

"O-of course. I'll be there soon." Kurt says with a worried voice.

He ends the call and looks over at Ben.

"I'm sorry, something came up… I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Ben only nods slightly dejectedly and accepts Kurt's goodbye kiss.

Kurt quickly runs out of the room and down the hall to his own.

What could have happened?

**So… good? Bad? What so you think? I love all the reviews I get, so thanks to everyone! Hope you can tell me what you think of this one too!**

**See you soon! xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**The next chapter is here! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! I love you all xx**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Kurt ran down the hall. Worried didn't even cover the way Kurt felt right now. He really didn't know what was happening, but he knew it was something bad just by the way Blaine had sounded on the phone…

Kurt couldn't hear anything except his throbbing heart and the thuds of his feet as they frantically hit the floor. All he could think about was Blaine and what could be wrong.

Was he overreacting? Kurt didn't even know what was really happening, but he still felts like the world is about to explode…

After what felt like hours, Kurt was finally back to their dorm. He opened the door quickly and burst in, breathing heavily.

Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands and fingers massaging his temples. One of his legs was going up and down fast, like he always did when he was nervous or thinking really hard about something he didn't like.

He didn't even look up when Kurt stormed in, if anything, his leg bounced harder than it did before.

Slumping slightly against the wall, Kurt tried to catch his breath first before speaking.

"Blaine…?" It comes out almost a whisper, but it looks like Blaine heard it as he abruptly stopped all his movements as he looks over at Kurt.

His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, so Kurt guessed he had been crying for a while.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks again and sits down beside him, the bed bouncing under his weight.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbles, looking down at his hands.

Kurt frowns. Why would he say that? He had told Blaine that he could call him if he needed him and that's what he did.

"What?" Kurt asks confused, "Blaine, you have nothing to apologize for."

Blaine shakes his head, leaving Kurt frowning again. He was about to say something in response, but Blaine says something before he can get a sound out of his mouth.

"No I do. I'm sorry Kurt… I-I lied to you…"

Blaine is still not looking up at Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks a little hurt.

Lied? Why would he do that? Couldn't Blaine trust him?

Blaine looked up at Kurt's hurt question and instantly regretted saying anything.

Kurt was looking at him with a mixture of expressions, hurt, confused, worried and many others Blaine can't put his finger on.

"Do you remember when we played that get to know you game?" Blaine asks Kurt.

He watches Kurt's expression change from hurt to confused before he answered a yes.

How could he forget that? He remembers every answer, religiously.

"And when I…when I told you I had come out to my parents, and they didn't take it well?" Blaine asks, probing further.

Kurt nods, still feeling worried.

"Well, that's not completely true…" Blaine says, looking slightly ashamed.

Kurt frowns, but let Blaine continue.

"I did come out to them. And they didn't take it well at all. They yelled at me and said it was just a phase… They made it clear that if I wanted to keep up with "this", I would be kicked out. They gave me a week…" Blaine stops to take a deep breath. "I was 14… Just a 14 year old, scared boy… How was I supposed to be without my parents?" Blaine stops again, shaking his head at the memories.

Kurt doesn't believe what Blaine is saying. How can any parents say something like that to a 14 year old boy? Who was their son? Aren't you supposed to love your child no matter what? Kurt could feel his anger coming up, but he managed to stay calm, if only for Blaine's sake.

Suddenly Kurt remembers Blaine him telling him once about his brother.

"What about your brother?" Kurt asks, not knowing if he wants to hear the answer.

"Well after telling my parents, I didn't think anyone would think different. So I didn't tell him. And after a week with my parents ignoring me the whole time, I couldn't take it anymore. So I told them I was over it, so I could stay with them…"

Kurt could understand. He knew how hard it was to come out and all of that. Kurt "came out" really early. Well, he didn't say it to anyone before he was much older, but the ones close to him always knew. Kurt was lucky to have a dad like Burt. He was so accepting and loved him with all his heart.

"I know I was stupid for doing that and I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I just… I was just embarrassed."

"You weren't stupid, Blaine. You were scared… And I understand why you did that. I did that once too. Well not to my dad…but to my friends." Kurt smiles at Blaine before telling the story to Blaine, "My first year at McKinley, where Mercedes and Rachel are going at the moment, I hadn't told anyone. Suddenly Mercedes has feelings for me and I tell her I have feelings for someone else, who turns out to be Rachel for some reason." Kurt says quickly.

Blaine was chuckling and Kurt was relieved at the change of demeanor.

"But they found out eventually." Kurt laughs.

Blaine nods, his smile dropping.

"You know I still haven't told them. I should though… Like you said, they will find out eventually. Cooper knows now and he is accepting, but I know they haven't changed their minds. They freak out every time I'm with a boy… Not sure why they put me in an all boy's school though, if they're worried that their son is gay." Blaine wondered.

It's quiet for a few seconds, no one really knowing what to say.

"But that wasn't everything I needed to tell you." Blaine says to Kurt, who feels the butterflies in his stomach return at the statement.

"If I tell you this, do you promise not to tell anyone and to not judge me? Please?"

"Sure, I promise. What is it Blaine?" Kurt takes Blaine's hand in his to calm him a little.

Blaine looks down at their hands before drawing a deep breath.

"Okay… ahh… Like I said I still haven't told my parents. And Sebastian found out about this. Don't ask me how though, I still have no idea."

Kurt frowns. What has Sebastian got to do with this?

"And I don't know why, but we started to date. I was just lonely I guess and he wanted to be with me…Anyway a few months ago, I had decided to break up with him. He was getting really pushy about sex, and I wasn't ready." Blaine looks anywhere but Kurt, blushing slightly.

"But Sebastian didn't want to. So he said that he would tell my parents about me if I broke up with him. I tried to get away from him, but it was no use… So now we are only 'together' because I don't want my parents to know I'm gay..." Blaine shakes his head, as if he had only just realized how stupid it sounded out loud.

Kurt's mouth is wide open and his two blue eyes were bigger than ever. He was shocked to say the least. How the fuck could someone be so cruel? And to Blaine? To threaten someone to just be with them. Kurt had never liked Sebastian, but now he fucking loathes the guy. No more than that! Think of the worst word you can come up with and double that with one million. Than we might be close to how much Kurt hates Sebastian.

Blaine tentatively looked up and saw how angry Kurt looked.

"Kurt?" Blaine finally says when his knuckles start to whine in protest of Kurt's tight grip.

"How can he do that to you? That fuc-" Blaine interrupted Kurt before he could say anything else.

"Kurt! Stop! Please? I don't care about that right now." Blaine looked like he was about to cry, so Kurt quickly changes tact.

Kurt nods, and relaxes his grip so Blaine knew he had calmed down.

"Remember what you promised when I tell you this. And don't get angry and try not to do anything stupid after I say this. Please?" Blaine begs, his voice trembling.

Kurt nodded again, but not knowing if he really wanted to hear what Blaine had to say next.

"He told my parents. I'm not sure why, but he did. He did it over the phone today, before he called me… I-I went over there and started to yell at him, but he just smirked that stupid smile of his… Not long after getting to Sebastian's dorm, my father called me. He didn't mention anything about what they had heard from Sebastian, but I knew they knew about me. They said I had to come home as soon as possible… Sebastian had even sent a photo…" Blaine said before he started to cry again.

Kurt was trying not to show how mad he really was whilst he listened to Blaine, but when Blaine started to cry, it all ebbed away. He couldn't remember anything. He could only focus on the beautiful boy beside him, his chest racking with sobs. Don't think about him like that!

Kurt tentatively folds his arms around Blaine and hugs him whilst he sobs in Kurt's arms.

After a few minutes, Blaine and Kurt are both much calmer.

"I'm sorry for laying all this on you…" Blaine mumbles into Kurt's neck.

Blaine's breath is hot and he shivers slightly as it hits his neck.

He pulls back so he can look at Blaine properly.

"No, don't worry about that. I'm really glad you told me." Kurt gives Blaine a small smile.

Blaine nods, "Thank you. You are such a good… good friend."

Kurt frowns slightly at Blaine's hesitation, but smiles anyway.

"You too."

They look in each other's eyes for a while, not knowing what to say.

Kurt had always loved Blaine's eyes. It was one of his favorite features about Blaine. His

eyes… his hair… His mouth… Which was moving closer to his own…Wait, what?

Kurt's eyes grow wide when he realizes Blaine is slowly moving closer to him.

No, you can't do this! You have a boyfriend! His mind screams as his body moves closer to Blaine.

But before he can even think about what he really should do, smooth lips are touching his.

Kurt gasped slightly, before kissing Blaine back.

_Blaine Anderson is kissing me. Blaine, who you have had a crush on since you met him! Blaine freaking Anderson!_

His lips were so smooth and warm, and so loving and gentle. Kurt had always thought Ben's lips fitted perfect to his, but he was wrong. This was so much better. Words couldn't describe how perfect this felt.

Before he knew it, the kiss got needier and more passionate.

Blaine's hands were on the sides of Kurt's face, pressing him closer and Kurt couldn't bring himself to complain, as electricity spread from his touch.

Kurt opened his mouth to let Blaine's tongue come inside and he couldn't help but moan at how it felt.

Tongues teasing each other, small sounds of pleasure coming from both mouths, hands

touching each other and everything feeling too perfect…

…Stopped when a small knock sounded at the door.

Both boys quickly sprung apart and looked at each other with big eyes. Not quite believing what had just happened.

One more, slightly louder, knock and Kurt suddenly remembered why they had parted in the first place.

He drew a big breath and smoothed out his uniform and hair, before answering the door.

Shit!

"B-Ben! What are you doing here?" Kurt asks surprised, cursing at how high his voice is.

Ben frowns at Kurt. His hair is slightly out of place, which was really quite unusual for Kurt. His lips were pink and he had an uneven breath…

"Hey…" he says, as Blaine walks into the bathroom, before Ben can even look at him, but he didn't really care.

"Sorry for just coming here, but I had to make sure you were okay." Ben smiles slightly to Kurt.

"Oh, ahh, sorry for just running out before I got to explain… It must have freaked you out…"

Kurt was still trying to recover over what had just happened with Blaine. Did Blaine feel the same way? He asked himself over and over. But when he saw Ben, his thoughts changed…

How the hell can you do this? And to Ben, who is a great boyfriend you really liked! What the hell, Kurt? Why are you so fucking stupid! What am I supposed to do now?

Kurt was getting dizzy from all the thoughts battling for dominance in his head. He really needed some time alone. He couldn't wait anymore, he needed… he needed to… he….

Kurt felt like crying, but he holds his mask on so Ben wouldn't get worried.

"No it's okay, I just got really concerned…" Ben assures him, placing his hands on the sides of Kurt's arms.

The connection didn't help Kurt in any way, so he quickly stepped back, as Ben's arms dropped lamely to his sides.

Ben frowns at this action, but Kurt says something before he can comment.

"Ben… I-I'm really tired… Can we just see each other t-tomorrow? It's been a long day…"

Kurt looks at his lap the whole time, but when Ben walks closer to him, he looks up. He shouldn't have done that.

Ben was still looking worried, but it looks like he understands. He nods with a small smile, before moving even closer to Kurt.

"Okay, babe, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt's eyes widen when Ben leans down to kiss him, but he kisses back to not make any suspicions.

After kissing for a few seconds, with Kurt feeling worse and worse, Ben finally pulled away.

"You taste funny…" Ben says.

Kurt just looks up at Ben with slightly bigger eyes.

"R-really?" Kurt breathed out, attempting nonchalance.

Ben nods, "Yeah, but I like it." He says, licking his lips.

Kurt forces a smile, before they say goodnight and Kurt closes the door.

At the moment the door is closed, he releases a deep breath, not knowing he had been holding it in.

He rests his head against the door and closes his eyes.

What the hell is he gonna do now?

**Dun-dun-dunnnn! **

**What do you think? I love hearing your thought! And I would love to hear some ideas for later chapters! **

**So I'll see you later all my lovelies xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, so here is chapter 13! Yey! This is a little shorter then usually, but I hope you like it anyway! And thank you so very deeply much for everyone who reviews/follow/favorite this story! I love you all so much! And a special thanks to my amazing beta: **theNotebookintheUSA **:D Okay, ****I'll let you read now!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13**

Kurt's head was filled with too many thoughts, though he found that couldn't concentrate on one; they were all coming to him at once.

_How could you do this?_

_Should I tell Ben?_

_Does Blaine feel the same way?_

_What did that kiss mean?_

Everything was confusing to Kurt and he became dizzier and more disorientated by the second.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Kurt opened his eyes for the first time since Ben left and looks into hazel green ones.

Blaine was standing uncomfortably by the door, looking at Kurt with a blank expression. His eyes were red-rimmed again, so he must have been crying again in the bathroom. His hair however, was fixed and his clothes were smoothed down.

Seeing Blaine only reminded him of what had just happened, and a fresh wave of nausea crashed over him.

He didn't know if kissing Blaine was a good thing or a bad thing… He knew it was ultimately bad because he cheated, and he wasn't a cheater…Well, that's what he had thought…

But in a way he was glad that they had kissed. Now he understood his feelings for Blaine. At first he really liked Blaine, but since being under the impression he was with Sebastian, he had numbed his feelings. And least he thought he had…now they had returned in full force.

What was he supposed to do though? He didn't even know if his feelings were reciprocated, maybe it was just an act of sadness, a need for comfort. When Kurt was really sad, he often didn't think straight. Perhaps Blaine was the same…

He had to talk to him, to figure out what was going on between the two of them.

But what about Ben? Kurt felt a lump in his throat at the thought. He didn't want to lie to him, but this would ultimately hurt his feelings a lot more.

So what if Blaine told Kurt that the kiss meant something. That he actually had feelings for the blue eyed boy? Would he drop Ben like a bad habit to be with him? Or would he do the opposite?

No matter what he did, someone would get hurt…

Blaine walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. He cleared his throat before mumbling a few words to Kurt. "I'm sorry…"

Kurt snapped out of his own thoughts to look at Blaine. He walked over to the bed Blaine was sitting on and sits down too, keeping a comfortable distance.

"What?" Kurt whispers, his voice breaking slightly. He clears it too.

"I shouldn't have done that…" Blaine continues, but he didn't know if that was directed to himself or to Kurt.

_So that's it_,_he didn't feel the same way_. Why was he even surprised?

"Oh… Well you weren't the only one; I'm just as responsible as you…" Kurt mumbles.

It's quiet for a while. Blaine was trying to find an excuse for what he did and Kurt was trying to process his excuses.

"I… I understand this must be hard for you… I mean I just ruined your relationship with Ben. Sorry for doing that, but I just… I don't know… it's not my place to say anything. If you want, we can just forget this and you can go be with Ben. I don't want to be the reason you two break up. You seem to like the guy, so…" Blaine looked at his feet the whole time and played with the hem of his shirt, not daring to look at Kurt.

Kurt frowned slightly at Blaine's words. If _you _want, we can forget this?

Kurt shook his head, trying to make sense of it all.

"What do you mean by 'If _you _want, we can forget this'?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked up with big eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again. He does this action a couple of times, looking like a fish out of water, before he finally says something.

"I-I… It doesn't matter. You are with Ben, Kurt…" Blaine sighs.

Kurt turned on the bed so he could look better at Blaine, "Yes, Blaine, I'm with Ben, but who did I just kiss a few minutes ago? I need to know what you mean by that" Kurt pleaded.

He didn't really know _why_ he wanted to know what Blaine meant. It would be a whole lot easier to just forget it, right? To just be friends again. But after that kiss… Kurt didn't know if he could just be Blaine's friend.

Blaine sighed again, but turned on the bed too, to mirror Kurt, "Kurt… what does it matter?"

What should he say? The truth or a lie?

If he tells the truth about how he feels, he risks his feelings being unreciprocated… But what was that kiss then? Just a mistake?

"I'm just confused, Blaine… So can you just tell me what's going on, please?"

It's quiet for a few seconds before Blaine nods.

"Okay, uhh… To be honest, I'm not sure either… But like I said you are with Ben. And yes we kissed, but I was really emotional at that moment… I really didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry for doing that. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable and maybe ruining your relationship with Ben. But I hope we can still be friends."

Kurt just stared at Blaine. How could he have been so stupid! Of course Blaine didn't feel the same way! And he had actually dared to hope, while he had a boyfriend!

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, worried when Kurt just looked at him like he was a ghost.

Kurt snaps out of his yelling thoughts and nods, "Yeah okay… We-we can still be friends."

Blaine nodded again, "Good. I'm sorry for making this mess…"

Kurt shook his head, "It's not your fault Blaine."

Suddenly Kurt remembered what they had talked about before…_that _had happen.

"So what are you gonna do about your parents? And what about…Sebastian?"

"Oh, I don't know… I guess I'll have to talk to my parents at one point. And Sebastian, I'm never gonna talk to him again."

Kurt just nods, not sure how to answer that diplomatically.

"I should go" Blaine says and was up and out of the door before Kurt could respond.

Kurt sighed and walked over to his own bed to lie down.

He needed to figure out what to do.

Well he knew that Blaine didn't feel the same way as him, so that made things a little easier, but not much… There was still Ben. He knew he could love him one day, so should he just be with him and pretend nothing happen with him and Blaine? Should he tell Ben? That would make him break up with Kurt…

Kurt noticed he was crying when he suddenly felt a tear roll down his cheek. He started to sob and couldn't seem to stop. He cried himself to sleep, long before Blaine came in and saw the tears on his sleeping face.

Xx

The next day Kurt avoided everyone. He got out of the room before Blaine woke up. He didn't go to lunch where he normally sat with Ben, Jeff, Nick, and sometimes Blaine. He didn't go back to his and Blaine's dorm before late, when he knew Blaine would be asleep. He couldn't face people right now. He needed to be alone.

He had gotten many texts over the course of the day.

_Where are you? I miss you xx – Ben_

_Are you okay? I haven't seen you today… - Jeff_

_Hey, are you sick today? –Nick_

_Babe? Are you angry at me? – Ben_

And the list went on…

The next day he walked down to his first class. He was a little better, but he still didn't know what to do…

Kurt saw Ben alone back in the classroom, so he walks over to him, smiling at him, though frowning when it isn't returned.

After waiting for Ben to say something or to even look at him, Kurt decided to say something instead.

"Are you okay?" Kurt looks to the side at Ben, his voice cutting through the thick tension.

Ben looked up at this with an unreadable expression.

"What? You're talking to me now?" Ben asks annoyed.

Kurt rolls his eyes slightly. "Ben… I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling that good yesterday, so-" Kurt starts to explain, but Ben cuts him off.

"So you couldn't just text me back and say so? You ran out of my room and when I go to your room, you're acting all funny. And yesterday you don't talk to me… What is going on Kurt? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no of course not! I'm sorry, Ben… I just needed some time. I'm sorry…" Kurt explained to Ben.

Ben was about to say something, but the teacher told the class to quiet down as the lesson started. Ben whispered to Kurt that they would talk at lunch and Kurt nodded nervously.

Xx

Lunch came and Kurt and Ben walked up to Kurt's dorm. They walked in and settled on Kurt's bed. They had been quiet the whole time.

"So, can you tell me what's going on?" Ben asked calmly, taking Kurt's hands in his.

Kurt looks down at their hands and plays with their intertwined fingers.

"Nothing is going on" Kurt lied.

He couldn't tell Ben, not yet.

"Are you sure? I'm worried about you." Ben says, smiling slightly at their hands that Kurt continues to play with.

"Yes, I'm sure, don't worry about me." Kurt smiles up at Ben.

Ben returns the gesture at Kurt, but with a look Kurt had never seen before. He didn't know how to exactly explain it, but it was different. Like… adoration?

Ben moves closer to Kurt and kisses him on his smooth lips.

Kurt tried not to think about the guilt he felt as he returned Ben's kiss, but it was hard for him…

He can't do this for much longer. He can't lie anymore.

Kurt breaks the kiss and the two boy's smiles at each other, Ben bright and lovingly and Kurt nervous and guilty. But Ben didn't notice that.

"I love you"

**I'm gonna be a little mean and end the chapter here. Don't hate me! **

**So you liked it? Hated it? Tell me what you think! I love reading all about it!**

**Oh and just so you know, I think I'll write a chapter or two from Blaine's POV soon (Him going home and all that). Do you want that? Tell me what you think!**

**See you soon! Bye xx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello all my lovelies! I'm so, so, so sorry it took soooo long to write! I'll try to get better. But this chapter was just hell to write… Everything going on with Klaine just made it so much harder. But it's finally here, so I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Kurt didn't know if he had heard right. His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes widened as he looked at Ben in disbelief. Did he really say that?

He felt like crying, but kept his tears back so Ben wouldn't see. He had just cheated on him and now he was saying he loved him? This couldn't be happening. It had just made the truth even harder to say; now he knew Ben was in love with him.

Kurt liked Ben, but he was definitely not there yet. He could, one day, but he wasn't there now…

And what about Blaine? He probably didn't even feel the same way, so wouldn't it make sense to stay with Ben? He at least felt something worth more than friendship towards Ben. Maybe he shouldn't say anything to him? No, he can't lie! He can't lie to someone who _loves _him.

"Oh god…" Kurt mumbles, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Kurt felt Ben let go of his hands and shift slightly on the bed as Kurt looked up.

"Wow, I didn't expect that reaction…" Ben mumbles, more to himself, but Kurt catching it clearly.

"Ben…" Kurt trails off. What could he say?

"No it's fine." Ben looked at Kurt again, "I know it's a bit early, but I just needed you to know. And it's fine if you aren't feeling the same way now. I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

Shaking his head slightly, Kurt looked back down at his entwined hands.

This wasn't right…

"Y-you can't." Kurt mumbles, feeling his tears threatening to spill over again.

He could feel Ben tense at his words as he looked at Kurt, confused.

"What?" He whispered; his voice breaking slightly.

"I'm sorry," Kurt starts and feels a tear run down his pale cheek, "You can't love me…"

After he finally choked the words out, he started to cry. His tears ran down fast, blurring everything in front of him.

Ben just looked at the wall behind Kurt's head, shocked, evidently not understanding at all.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurt had finally calmed down enough to speak, his chest still slightly heaving as he drew a breath to talk, before being interrupted by Ben.

"I don't understand…" He mumbles with a hurt voice, a tear falling down his cheek.

Kurt sobs a few times before he can say something, "I-I really like you Ben and I know I can love you one day, but…" Kurt stops. How was he going to explain this?

Ben looks at Kurt and meets his eyes. His eyes are slightly red and wet with hurt prominent in his green-grey eyes.

"You know…you know the other day when Blaine called and I ran out of your room to help him?" Kurt asked Ben.

Ben just nods.

"Well, eh, he was really upset… and-and I tried to comfort him and we-" Kurt says, but stops at Bens expression.

Ben's expression had changed completely when he understood where this was going. He had always had an inkling, but he never thought it would actually be true.

"Wow…" Ben says, his expression turning blank.

Kurt closes his eyes, "Ben, I'm so so-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Ben interrupts and stands up, wanting to be out of this stifling room.

"Ben, please!" Kurt cries and quickly grabs Ben's arm to stop him, "I'm sorry, it was just a kiss! It didn't mean anything!"

He knew he was lying when he said the last part. Well for Blaine it didn't mean anything, but for Kurt, it meant a lot.

"Don't!" Ben says hurt and angry, pulling his arm back from his grasp, "I just… I just need some time…"

And with that he was out of the door.

How could he be this stupid?

Kurt lay down on the bed; his body seemingly too heavy to hold up, and cried himself to sleep.

Xx

A light hits Kurt face the next morning, making Kurt wake up. He opened his eyes to sees Blaine sprawled on his bed, still fast asleep. He shouldn't think too much about it, but he had missed waking up and Blaine being the first face he saw.

All the things that had happened last night came to the forefront Kurt's mind again. He knew that he needed to give Ben some time, but what would happen when he had had the time to think? Would he end up alone again?

Did he even deserve Ben? He knew he didn't, but it felt so good to have someone.

"Hey…" Blaine mumbles in the quiet room, his voice heavy with sleep.

Kurt turns over to look at him and mumbles a hello too, taking a few deep breaths to prevent the tears already threatening to spill over. Blaine sees this and frowns.

"You okay?" He asks, worried.

Kurt felt a single tear run down his face and not long after he felt a warm body sitting beside him, and an arm around him.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, rubbing his hand over Kurt's arm.

Kurt can't help but notice how good it felt, his warm body pressing into him and a soft hand rubbing his arm, bringing out goose bumps. It felt almost too good.

Kurt sits up and looks down at his hands.

"I told Ben." He mumbles, feeling Blaine tense up. His hand stopped moving and he looked at Kurt with wide hazel eyes.

"W-what h-happened?" Blaine asked, nervously.

Kurt sighs, "I'm not sure… He was mad and ran out, he didn't say much. He should break up with me though. I don't deserve him… no one really."

"Kurt, don't say that, you are amazing. Everyone makes mistakes and I'm sorry for messing everything up…"

"You didn't mess anything up; I don't know if I ever really wanted to be with Ben... And I kissed you back, Blaine. I wanted-"Kurt stopped before he could say anything more. Had he really just said that? He looked at Blaine with big eyes.

Blaine looks up at Kurt with a shocked expression, "What? You _wanted _to kiss me?"

_Fuck, it looks like he did… What do I say now?_

Kurt looked away from Blaine; blushing a deep shade of red.

"W-what?" Kurt asks innocently.

Blaine smiles, biting at his lips as it threatens to engulf his face, before bringing a hand to stroke Kurt's red cheek, "This says otherwise." He murmurs.

That just made him blush even more.

"Why does it matter?" Kurt mumbled; refusing to look into Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes.

Blaine smiles softly to himself, "Maybe because I wanted to kiss you too."

Kurt looks at Blaine, his heart beating fast in his chest, "But…but you said-"Kurt shook his head in confusion.

"I know," Blaine interrupts, "I know I said that, but I thought that you thought it was a mistake. And I didn't want to be in the way of you and Ben. I didn't think you would want me to kiss you…but I guess not" He says, a small smile growing on his face, making Kurt melt pathetically.

Did Blaine really feel the same way? He couldn't believe it. All he wanted was Blaine, and now he could actually have him, but what about Ben? Technically, they were still together…but at this moment he just wanted to forget and just be with Blaine. To kiss him again.

But he couldn't, at least not yet. He still needed to talk to Ben first. He doesn't want to cheat on him anymore.

"I really like you, Kurt." Blaine whispers, moving closer to him, his hand cupping Kurt's soft red cheek.

"I really like you too, Blaine" Kurt whispers back, "But I can't be with you." Blaine looks up at this with a hurt, shocked expression.

Before Blaine can interrupt Kurt quickly continues, "Yet. I'm still with Ben, I think. So I need to talk to him before we do anything. I don't want to cheat on him again… "

Blaine nods empathetically, "I understand that Kurt, take your time. I don't want this to start the wrong way."

Kurt nods too with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. Before he came to Dalton, he didn't have anyone, except some friends, and now he had two boys wanting him. It's was crazy.

"But I really wanna kiss you…" Blaine says, biting his lip and glancing at Kurt's pink lips before looking into his eyes.

Kurt blushes slightly, licking his lips, smiling.

"Soon" is all he says.

Xx

It's been a week since Kurt and Blaine had told each other what they felt. They had stayed apart for most of the time. They were still friends; they just knew they wanted more and that the other one wanted that too.

Blaine had accepted that Kurt still needed time to figure things out, so he gave him all the time he needed, although he was getting really impatient…

Kurt had talked to Ben the other day, so he had given him some space, but after a few days, he couldn't wait anymore.

…

Kurt knocked on Ben's door and heard a faint 'Come in' in reply.

He opens the door slightly and peaks his head inside, "Can I talk to you?"

Ben doesn't look up from when he is laying on the bed reading a book, but he nods.

Kurt walks in and closes the door behind him quickly.

"I know you're mad at me, but I really need to talk to you." Kurt says after they had been quiet for a while.

Ben looked up at Kurt for the first time since he came in the door, "Can I say something first?"

Kurt wanted to say no, he had really practiced what he was going to say and he didn't want to forget it, but he realized that it was the least he could do for him after what he did. So Kurt nods.

"I know what you are gonna say, so I just want to say something first." Ben stands up and walks closer to Kurt. "People cheat for a reason… I know you like him more than you will ever like me. It sucks that it had to happen when I just realized I loved you, but I have always known you liked him more, so I guess it's my own fault that I let myself fall for you. I guess I just continued to be with you because I hoped you might get over him. But I can see the way you both look at each other; I'm never going to have a chance to be you."

Kurt had bitten his lip the whole time, a final attempt to try and hold in his tears, but he could feel the few walls coming down.

"Ben, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." More tears were falling down his face and he could see Ben struggling not to do the same.

"I know…" Ben mumbles, looking down with closed eyes and breathing slowly.

Kurt walks closer to Ben, "I just want you to know that you are an amazing guy, Ben. You are so perfect. It's just that…" Kurt trails off, not quite sure what to say next.

Ben looks at Kurt with teary eyes and this just breaks Kurt even more, "I'm not him." He finishes shortly for Kurt.

Tears trail down Kurt's face when he nods.

A hand on his cheek makes him look up. Ben is even closer now with his hand cupping his wet cheek.

"Please, don't cry… I don't like seeing you sad." Ben whispers and wipes away some of the tears on Kurt's pale face.

Kurt gave Ben a small smile before deciding to give him some space, but before he can move away, Ben pulls him closer.

They hug for a while, just enjoying the last time they had to do this.

Ben kisses him on the cheek once before moving to his mouth.

The kiss is smooth, but there is something different about this one. Kurt can't feel anymore butterflies in his stomach or any heat. It feels nice as always, but it doesn't mean the same anymore.

Before it felt loving and passionate, but now it felt more like…

A goodbye…

…

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! I appreciate every single word you all write to me, so please continue! **

**So next chapter is from Blaine's POV! I think it will only be one or two chapters, but I'm not making any promises. **

**In next chapter Blaine will go back to his parents to talk to them about the call they got from Sebastian. **

**And I would love to hear what YOU would like to happen with Blaine the next chapter! I need some inspiration, so if you do, maybe next chapter will be here before you know it ;) **

**Oh and one last thing! I just want to thank B for helping me when I struggled with the writing! You are the best and I love you B! 33**

**Okay that's it! Thanks and I'll see you soon xxx **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello all my lovelies!**

**Okay so here is the next chapter! This is from Blaine's POV. He is going to his parents this chapter, so we'll see how that goes! **

**And I just want to thank everyone for the reviews! They mean everything to me and it's what keeps me writing!**

**Oh and a big thank you to by awesome beta, Rebecca! xx**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 15**

Blaine walked over to one of the couches, as far away from Sebastian as possible, and waited for the last Warblers to come.

Kurt wasn't here yet.

After last week, Blaine couldn't think about anything else. Every time he saw Kurt, thoughts about kissing him flew into his mind. His beautiful eyes were all he can see… and his lips… Blaine never thought he could feel this way about someone, but he is, and he has never felt better.

He had forgotten about the troubles with his parents and Sebastian. He had even forgotten to go home and tell his parents the truth. He just didn't care now. He wouldn't have a worry when he had Kurt, well soon.

A body sat down beside him and Blaine was about to tell him that it was occupied, but stopped short as he looked to his side and saw that a beautiful, smiling boy with blue eyes was looking at him.

"Hey!" He said with a bright smile.

"Hey!" Blaine echoed with a mirroring smile just as bright as Kurt's.

Kurt moved a little closer and lowered his voice so only Blaine could hear him. His breath tickled the shell of his ear, making him shiver slightly. Kurt laughed at his action before speaking softly.

"Ben and I are over."

Blaine's eyebrows shoot up at this information. He looked over to Kurt quickly to see his expression. He doesn't look sad.

"Really?" He gasps in excitement, a little too loudly.

Blushing, he looked around the room to see if anyone had heard him, and found every eye in the room staring back at him.

Kurt chuckled beside him and whispered a yes.

Blaine looked at Kurt again, "When did this happen?" Blaine asks, a little urgently and much lower this time.

If it had just happened, Blaine would have to wait for a while before he could be with him. But he was willing to wait as long as Kurt wanted.

"Yesterday." Kurt whispered back.

Blaine nods, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was the right thing to do, you know." Kurt smiled at Blaine before scoffing, "Don't look so surprised, I told you how I feel about you. Me and Ben just wasn't right."

Blaine smiled in return, about to say something, but Wes interrupted.

"Okay first, we were thinking about having a duet at sectionals this year, so sign up if you would like to sing. And…"

Blaine stops listening after Wes mentioned a duet. He needed to sing one with Kurt. That would be perfect! They could spend so much more time together and after a few days, Kurt wouldn't resist anymore!

_God, those lips looked so delicious_

After rehearsal was over, Blaine and Kurt walked up to their dorm room, talking about what they were doing this weekend.

"I have to go home. I haven't talked to them since my father called and said we needed to talk." Blaine sighed.

Kurt frowned, "You want me to come with you?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "No, I don't want you in the middle of all this. It would just make things worse… But thank you." He says and takes Kurt hand without even thinking about it.

Kurt stopped outside their dorm door and looked down at their hands. Blaine did the same before looking up at Kurt again sheepishly with a smile.

He can see a slight blush on Kurt's face and he smiled even brighter.

_He is so adorable._

Finally, Kurt looked up, into Blaine's gaze. He could never get over how beautiful Kurt's eyes were, nor could he put a finger on what color they were exactly. They were never completely blue or green or grey, they were like the ocean. And Blaine loved them.

Kurt licked his lips, instantly attracting Blaine's stare. He swallowed. He really wanted to kiss him. Is it too soon? Yes, Blaine he broke up with his boyfriend not more than 24 hours ago! _Wait!_

Blaine moved closer, slowly, giving Kurt enough time to bow out. But he never stopped him and finally his lips met Kurt's again.

His lips were still so soft and warm and Blaine felt like dying in that moment. Feeling Kurt's smooth lips caress his own, he realized exactly how much he had missed him.

Still not feeling close enough to Kurt, he placed his hands gently on Kurt's hips to bring him closer. In return, Kurt pressed his body against Blaine's and brought his hands to thread into Blaine's gelled hair.

Suddenly the sweet kiss they shared became more needy and heated and both boys couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Blaine somehow remembered that they were in the middle of a hallway, where people could easily walk by and see them, so he pulled away from Kurt.

Kurt whines slightly at the loss and Blaine can't help but to bring his lips to his again. Blaine pushed him against the door and Kurt opened it behind his back. They stumbled in the room, still kissing until suddenly a sound broke them apart.

"Oh, wow…"

Blaine looked behind him to find Ben sitting on Kurt's bed awkwardly.

He glanced over to Kurt to see him looking at Ben with big eyes, his swollen lips slightly apart, blushing furiously.

"Ben? W-what are you doing here?" Kurt asks, still out of breath.

Blaine bit his lip, and clearing his throat he looked back at Kurt, "I'll be over at Wes'…"

Kurt nods slightly and Blaine quickly walks out of the room, pulling the door shut gently.

He leant back on the closed door and drew a few breaths. He could hear Kurt's voice through the door, but deciding against eavesdropping, he walked towards Wes' dorm.

What could they be talking about? Why did Ben come to their room? Did he want Kurt back?

Xx

The next day, Blaine was in his car driving home.

Last night, when he had come back to the dorm, Kurt was lying on his bed reading a book.

Apparently Ben had just come by to give back a CD that Kurt had left at his dorm, but Blaine knew better.

He had seen the hurt expression when he had seen Blaine and Kurt kissing. They had just broken up. Maybe not even 24 hours ago.

Okay, he admitted it was stupid to kiss Kurt. He said he would wait, but just the thought about kissing him again grew too strong… And he didn't even regret one single second of it. It was amazing.

His smile went away quickly when he started to get closer to home. He really had just wanted to make an excuse and stay with Kurt this weekend, but he couldn't put it off anymore. And besides, Kurt went home this weekend too.

He pulled into the parking space in front of the big house and took a few deep breaths before stepping out of the car.

Bag in hand, he walked towards the door.

"Hello?" He asks and his mother's head appeared from side of the kitchen door.

"Hello Blaine." She simply says before turning back inside the kitchen.

Blaine frowned, but didn't give it much thought.

"Come into the sitting area, Blaine" his mother says when she finally came out of the kitchen again.

He followed her and saw that his father was already sitting down.

Suddenly he felt really hot.

His parents sat in one of the couches, so Blaine took the seat in the other one right across from them.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" his father asked.

Blaine swallowed, "Eh, I was really busy with school… I'm-I'm sorry." Blaine looked down on his slightly sweating hands.

"Look at me!" Jack says angrily.

Blaine flinches, doing what he was told and waiting for the bomb to drop.

"I got a call the day I asked you to come home. A kid said you were gay. I didn't believe him because I know you got over that phase," Blaine forced himself not to roll his eyes, "But then I get this! It looks like I was wrong! Tell me this is fake!" He shouted the last part and Blaine tensed.

Jack threw his phone to Blaine and he looked down at the screen.

He turned pale. A picture of him and Sebastian kissing… He couldn't even remember doing that!

"It's not fake, I mean…Yes this picture is fake, but I am gay and it's not something I can decide! I was _born_ this way! And this is who I am."

It went quiet.

Blaine looked up tentatively at his parents. Jack was looking right at Blaine with an angry, red expression. It looked like he was about to blow off. Mary couldn't even meet his gaze; she just looked down at her hands, but he could see her pale nervous face.

"Sweetie," his mother says, "You know you can choose to be gay or not, so please _don't_ do this. Don't you want to be happy?" She spoke in a calm tone, but Blaine could see she was struggling to hold it.

Blaine gaped at her, "What?! I'm not choosing anything, _mother,_"

How could she say that!?

But what did he really expect? This was exactly like the last time he had told them, but this time, he knew he wouldn't go back into the closet.

"And just so you know, I'm happy-"

His father interrupts, "With this boy?" He shouts out, pointing an accusing finger to the phone on the table.

Blaine was quiet for a few seconds. Of course he wasn't happy with Sebastian, but he _was_happy with Kurt. Should he even mention him?

"No not with him, but with someone else!" Blaine shouts back, feeling the anger seep into him again.

Jack's fists tighten and the tendons on his neck bulged as he struggled to stay calm.

He stood up and stepped closer to Blaine, red in the face. He pulled Blaine up by his jacket and Blaine stumbled to his feet.

"You stop this right now!"

Blaine shook his head vehemently, "This is who I am! There is nothing you can do about it!"

"You little fag!"

Before he knew it, his father had let go of his jacket and had taken a step back. For a second, he thought it was over, but to his surprise, a sudden pain flashes across his face. He heard a load gasp and he can't help but to shout out in surprise and pain.

He fell onto the couch, bringing a hand up to the left side of his face.

Before he could even open his eyes again, he felt himself being dragged up and another sudden pain broke through his face, making Blaine shout out.

A few more hits rain down on him before he heard his mother shout out for him to stop.

And finally he does.

Xx

He didn't know how long he had been out, but when he woke up he was laying in his bed with a new shirt on. His vision was still slightly foggy but he could make out a person sitting by his bed side. It was his mother.

"Blaine?" she says, when she noticed him waking up.

Blaine coughed, feeling the iron taste of blood stir in his mouth.

Blood…

All the memories came back to him and he quickly moved out of the bed, feeling the pain in his head and stomach, but getting as far away from his mother as possible.

"Blaine…" she says again, sighing "you need to leave before your father comes back…"

Blaine looks at her with horror, "What? He just beat the living shit out of me and you tell _me _to leave?"

"Watch your mouth young man!" she warns.

Blaine just shook his head, feeling tears threaten to spill over.

He looked around the room to find the things he needed.

After packing all the important stuff, he raged down the stairs to get out of the house as fast as possible, the pain more prominent with every step.

As Blaine walked out of the door, he heard his mother mumble a 'bye' and 'take care'. This just made Blaine angrier, "Fuck you!" He shouted at her and her mouth fell down to her feet.

Blaine got in his car and drove away from the house he used to call his home. He couldn't deny that it felt good to finally tell the truth, but he hadn't expected this to happen. Well, he expected to get kicked out, but not beaten up.

Blaine's eyes widened as the realization set in. He got beaten up by his father!

He looked in the mirror and almost crashed the car. He quickly found a place to park to look at his face better.

He gasped.

A huge red and purple bruise curled around his left eye and another one sprayed across his jaw, his lip crusted with blood. He could still feel pain in his stomach so he slowly lifted his shirt up so he could see how bad it was. It didn't feel that bad.

Another gasp.

It looked a lot worse! His whole stomach was dotted with big bruises.

He felt sick to his stomach, as he finally let his tears run over the edge. He couldn't seem to stop, so he sat there, crying and whimpering every time something hurt.

After a while he composed himself enough to call his brother.

With shaking hands, he pressed call.

"Hey Buddy, what's up?" Cooper says happily through the phone.

Blaine takes a deep breath so to not start crying again, "W-where are y-you?" Blaine manages to string out.

He can almost hear Cooper tense, "Blaine? What's going on? Are you okay?" he asks, worried.

"N-no…" he chokes out.

"Blaine? Where are you? Blaine?" Cooper asks concerned, and Blaine can hear a thrum of footsteps down the phone.

Blaine slowly looked around him, "I'm-I'm right beside the p-park we used to play at as k-kids…" Blaine mumbled.

There's silence for a few seconds

"Don't worry, I'll be right there!" Cooper assures him and ends the call.

Blaine looked in the mirror again. It looked terrible… What would Cooper say? Or do?

Blaine spied his Dalton hoody in the back seat and quickly put it on. He pulled the hood over his head to block out some of the bruises covering his face. Maybe he could hide it from Cooper at least until they were at his place.

He had never been there before. Cooper had bought it a few weeks ago and well, Blaine _had_ had a lot on his mind lately…

He was pulled out of his reverie as Cooper's car stopped in front of Blaine's and he watched Cooper jump out of his car.

He opened Blaine's door, "Blaine? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Blaine looks down to hide his face, "Can we just go to your house? I'll drive after you."

"What? Blaine, look at me!" Cooper says confused, trying to look at Blaine's face, but Blaine pulls away.

"Please?" Blaine begs.

Cooper sighs, but finally gives in.

Blaine follows Cooper all the way. It's not that far and they are there in 15 minutes.

They park their cars next to each other and Coopers is outsides Blaine's in a second.

"Blaine, _please_ tell me what's wrong!" Cooper pleads, but moves away when Blaine steps out of the car.

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid when you see it!" Blaine warned him.

"See what? Blaine stop! Just tell me what's going on!" Cooper said through gritted teeth.

Blaine carefully pulls down his hood and looked up at Cooper.

He can't explain the number of expressions Cooper showed in just those few seconds. It goes from a frown to big eyes and an open mouth to anger.

"What the fuck Blaine! Who the fuck did this to you? I'm gonna kick their asses!" Cooper spits angry, but still concerned.

Blaine's eyes grow wide, "No Coop, can we not do anything stupid today! We'll deal with it later…I just want to go inside." Blaine protests.

Cooper opens his mouth but Blaine speaks before he can say anything.

"Coop, please." Blaine says again.

He sighs in defeat, "Fine, come on. But I need an explanation Blaine!"

Blaine sighs too, but nods.

**So what do you think? Please tell me! I get so nerves when I don't know what you are thinking! So don't go just yet! Click on the review button first ;) **

**And as you might understand, next chapter will also be from Blaine's POV.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon! xx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Omg I'm so so so so SORRY! I know everyone must hate me right now! God it's been so long! I'm truly sorry! I hope you guys can forgive me and I hope no one wants to kill me! Even though I deserve it! But to those who are thinking about killing me, just remember if I'm dead, I can't write anymore ;P hehe but seriously, I am so sorry! And I know you guys hear this all the time, but I've had so much else going on. I've been sick a lot and school have been in the way when I actually wanted to write. So yeah it's been a lot, but this is not going to happen again! So please don't hate me too much and I hope you guys still want to read this. Okay I'm sure you all really just want to read now, so I'm going to shut up now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

"Okay, what happened to you? Who did this?" Cooper asked as soon as they walked through the door.

Blaine sighed and looked around the little house. It was really nice.

"Can we sit down first?" Blaine asked Cooper, feeling tired even though it wasn't that late.

Cooper nodded and walked over to the couch, Blaine right behind.

"Can you just not do anything stupid? Please?" Blaine begged.

Cooper sighed, "Blaine…someone hit you! Just please tell me!"

Blaine thought for a while, trying to think about how to word what he was about to say. After a moment, he decided to just get it out.

"You know the thing I told you at the party? About the guy threating me and the guy I like?"

Cooper just nodded, not wanting to think about that.

"Well, he kind of told our parents that I'm gay…even sent a picture, which was totally fake! But he told them and dad asked me to come home…"

Cooper didn't say anything, just processing the news.

"And well I did and…and it didn't go that well, as you can see…" Blaine mumbled the last part, trailing off and looking down at his hands, still feeling the pain.

"What? They did this to you? Blaine, did he hit you?" Cooper asked shocked and angry.

Blaine looked up, seeing the raw anger in Cooper's eyes. It looked like he was about to explode any second.

Blaine finally nodded, his own tears threating to spill over.

Silence

Blaine didn't know what to say. The anger in Coopers face was making it really hard to think and it looked like Cooper couldn't think about anything else but to control his anger.

After a while, Blaine couldn't take the silence anymore, "Coop…?"

Cooper looked at Blaine for a second before walking away mumbling, "I need some time…

I'll be in my room if you need anything. I'm…I'm really sorry about what happened Blaine"

And with that, he was gone.

Blaine sighed and went to find a room to sleep in.

Xx

Blaine looked at the clock for probably the 100th time since he went to bed. That clock didn't seem to move very fast…Only 5 minutes…4.30am…

After trying for a few more minutes, Blaine gave up. Everything hurt too much to sleep anyway to relax. He had taken some painkillers, but they didn't seem to be helping much.

Blaine walks downstairs and into the kitchen to get some water. He stopped his action when he suddenly heard a voice behind him. He jumps in surprise, quickly turning around to see who the voice belonged to, wising in the action. He had heard that voice before….

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

Hannah was standing by the table, looking worriedly at Blaine.

"Hannah! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked confused, ignoring the pain.

"Cooper called me" she said, "What are you doing up so early? Are you okay?" She continues while filling two glasses with water and sitting down

Blaine sits down too, "Couldn't sleep…" he mumbles, looking down at his glass, "Why, are you?"

Hannah shrugs, "I couldn't sleep either. I'm so sorry for what happened to you Blaine." she said sadly, reaching over the table to take his hand.

"You didn't have to come here, as well as Cooper. It's nice to have you here, but you didn't have to." Blaine says, ignoring her.

"Well, he didn't want you to be alone." She said before thinking.

Blaine frowned, "What? He isn't-"he stopped. "Where is he Hannah?"

Hannah didn't say anything, so Blaine quickly gets up and started looking around the house for him.

Hannah followed him and took his arm when she reached him. "Blaine you need to rest, Cooper will be fine."

Blaine shakes his head, but stops "I told him not to do anything stupid! And the first thing he does is to go and see them!"

Hannah pulls Blaine to the couch and sits down with him. "Blaine relax, Cooper is going to be fine, don't worry about it" she said holding his hands in hers.

Blaine sighed and tries to relax. It's hard when all he can feel is worry and pain and he couldn't stop thinking about what could happen to Cooper. What if the same happened to him? Maybe he should call him to make sure he is okay? Or maybe that would just make things worse…

Sighing, he tries not thinking about any of it.

Hannah could see his internal struggle, "Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked, smiling.

Blaine smiled slightly, remembering that when they were younger he always went to her house on Fridays to watch movies, talking and enjoying each other's company. He always looked forward to Fridays. He could always be himself around her.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Can we go to your place? I don't think there are many good movies here."

Hannah chuckles slightly and nods, "Sure, come on." She gets up and takes Blaine's hand.

After getting some clothes on, they drove over to Hannah's house.

"Dad isn't home and everyone else is probably still sleeping." She said, walking up to the door.

Blaine nodded, before following her.

Hannah got some frozen peas from the kitchen, before walking up with Blaine to her room.

They found a movie and sat down on the bed. Hannah gave Blaine the frozen peas for his bruises. Thanking her, he placed the bag on his face.

Hannah moves closer to Blaine and rests her head on his shoulder, taking his hand.

Blaine smiles at her and looks at the movie.

Remembering that he hadn't looked at his phone since he went to his parent's house, he reached for it to see if there were any new messages.

Kurt had sent him two.

_Hey, how did it go?_

Blaine sighed and read the other one. It was sent only a few minutes ago.

_Blaine, are you okay? I'm worried now!_

Hannah looked at Blaine and saw the message, smiling slightly; she asked quietly who he is talking with.

He looked from the phone to her and smiled shyly, "Oh… his name is Kurt."

Blaine quickly responded to Kurt, I'll tell you later.

Hannah grinned, "Someone special?" she teased.

Blaine blushes and looks away, making Hannah squeal.

"Omg you have to tell me everything!" he tells him excitedly, the movie long forgotten.

"There's not much to say!" Blaine said and pretended to watch the movie.

Feeling Hannah's gaze, he turned around and saw her looking at him with the I-know-you-are-lying look.

Sighing dramatically, he told her all about Kurt, with Hannah telling him many times how happy she is for him.

Blaine didn't tell her about Sebastian though. He really just wanted to forget about it and besides, it was all over now, so it wouldn't make any difference.

After they (finally) finished talking about Kurt, they lied down in Hannah's bed and watched the rest of the movie- just like they used to do as kids.

Xx

Blaine woke up and looked around, seeing the familiar room he used to spend so much time in when he was younger. He smiled slightly and looked over at Hannah, still sleeping.

Blaine looked around again and saw a picture of him and Hannah as kids. It was taken the first day of school. He remembered it. How much easier everything was and how much more innocent they were… He really missed it.

A voice brought him back to reality, "Blaine? You okay?" Hannah asked, still a bit sleepy.

Blaine looked over at her and smiled slightly, nodding, "I'm fine."

He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 12 in the afternoon. Maybe he should call Cooper…Just to make sure that he was okay and tell him that he was too.

He found the phone and saw a missed call from Cooper. He pressed the call button and waited for him to answer, telling Hannah that he was just going to call him.

She nodded and told him she was going to the bathroom really quick. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Blaine, where are you?" A voice suddenly said in the phone.

"I'm fine," Blaine quickly assured him, "I'm with Hannah. Where were you this morning? I've been worried! I told you not to do anything stupid" Blaine said, a bit too harsh.

Cooper sighed, "Blaine…I'm sorry I just needed to go and see him."

"But I told you not to!" Blaine said into the phone.

"I know…But I just told him what was needed to be said and I got the rest of your stuff to my place, so you don't have to go back there, so nothing bad happened Blaine. I'm sorry for just going over there without telling you…"

Blaine sighed too, "No it's fine… I just didn't want you to get hurt. Thanks. Coop."

"No problem buddy. So are you coming back soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon" Blaine said, just as Hannah came in again

The brothers say goodbye and Blaine looks up at Hannah.

"Is he okay?" Hannah asked him as she sat down on the bed.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah he's fine"

Hannah moves closer to Blaine and smiles slightly, "That's good. And how are you feeling? Any better?"

Blaine nods slightly, "I'm fine I guess"

Hannah sighs slightly and hugs him, though not too tight as to hurt him.

Blaine smiles and hugs her back, ignoring the pain he was feeling.

"I should get going…" Blaine mumbled; the two still hugging.

Hannah pulls back, "Okay… well call me if you need anything"

"I will" Blaine says, smiling, and got off the bed, Hannah doing the same.

They walked down and said goodbye before Blaine walked to his car and back to Cooper's place.

Xx

Blaine knocked slightly on the door before going in, looking around for Cooper.

He was sitting on the couch and looked up when he hears someone enter, smiling slightly when he sees it was Blaine.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" He asked and made room for Blaine on the couch.

Blaine sits down, "Fine…" he mumbles, shrugging.

Cooper sighed slightly, but nods. "I'm sorry that… _fucking_ asshole did this to you Blaine. You don't deserve any of this." He said, trying not to get too angry.

Blaine just nodded, looking down.

What if he did deserve this? What if being gay really is wrong and that he _is_ disgusting…? Maybe he should've just listened to his parents and gone back to the closet…

Blaine was about to cry and just like Cooper had read his mind he continued, seriously.

"Blaine, just remember that they are wrong." He looked at Blaine to see his expression, but only sees a confused sad face not looking at him. "Blaine, look at me" He whispered, holding Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine sighed and looked up at Cooper with teary eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Blaine, remember that. Please just never forget that you matter and that you are just as normal as everyone else." Cooper said, looking into Blaine's eyes to show he that he really meant it.

Blaine knew his older brother is right, but it was still hard. Why did this have to be so hard?

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded, "I know… Thank you Coop" he smiled slightly and hugged his brother tight.

Cooper hugged him back just as tightly, "There are people that love you, Blaine" he said quietly.

A tear fell down Blaine's face. It felt so good to hear someone say that…it made him feel stronger.

Blaine pulled away, "So what happened when you went over?"

Cooper sighed, "I just told them what was on my mind."

Blaine nodded, "Okay… and thanks again for bringing my stuff over here. I can try get as much as I can at Dalton."

"No need to do that little bro just let it be here. I still want to see you, so why can't you just stay here when you aren't at Dalton?" He says, smiling.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Really?" Cooper nodded in response, "That would be great. Thank you" He says, smiling.

Blaine's phone suddenly started to ring and he looked down at it, blushing slightly. Cooper does the same and smirks.

_Kurt_

Blaine looks at Cooper before quickly answering. He was about to walk out of the room when Cooper held him down so he couldn't move.

"Coop, what are you doing? Let go!" He said, laughing slightly and forgetting that he had already answered the phone.

Cooper just smirked and held him tight.

"Blaine? You okay? Blaine?" He could hear Kurt say and quickly pressed the phone to his ear.

"Sorry! Just my stupid brother" He said, glaring at Cooper, only smiling when he heard Kurt laugh slightly. That sounded amazing.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but-"

Blaine cut him off, "No! Don't worry about it!"

"Okay good." His voice suddenly grew concerned, "So… how did it go…?"

Cooper was still holding him tight, (but not too tight to hurt him), trying to listen to what the two boys were saying.

Blaine tried to get Cooper away, but no such luck. He stopped when Kurt asked the question and sat back, letting Cooper hold him.

"Hmm…not that good; they kicked me out so I'm with my brother now. And I…I also got hit pretty badly…" he mumbled the last part, not wanting Kurt to know this.

It sounded really weak…

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped in disbelief, "I can't believe this… I'm so sorry Blaine…" And he sounded truly sorry to.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Thank you; that means a lot."

"Can I do anything? Do you want to meet? I could come over if you want to? Or is that too much? It is, isn't it?" Kurt rambled nervously, making Blaine laugh.

"Kurt, relax!" He smiled, earning a big smirk and a wink from his brother. Blaine tried to push him away again, but to no success this time either.

He heard Kurt laugh nervously, "Sorry"

"And I think I would love some company. I'm already sick of my brother" Blaine grinned, looked at his brother who rolled his eyes.

Kurt laughed again. God, he needs to hear that more often. It was so beautiful.

"Okay great. Just text me the address and I'll be on my way" Kurt said, excitedly.

Blaine smiled, "Okay I'll see you soon then" before hanging up.

Cooper made kissing noises and laughed when Blaine hit him with a pillow.

"I hate you so much!" Blaine laughed, hitting Cooper with the pillow, ignoring the pain he felt in his stomach. It's getting better though, that's good.

Cooper just laughed harder and tried to take the pillow away from Blaine. When he gets it, Blaine runs away from him.

"I have to go get ready!" Blaine shouted, walking up to the bathroom.

Cooper rolled his eyes. _Coward._

Blaine quickly sent the text to Kurt before he got in the shower.

Blaine smiled at the thought of what had just happened downstairs. He had really missed his brother. They always had so much fun, but their parents hated when they started a pillow fight in the living room. He sighed at the thought of his parents, quickly trying to find something else to think about. He was finally smiling again, so he wouldn't think about anything sad.

His thought quickly went to Kurt while he rubbed shampoo in his hair. He was nervous to see him, but he was also very excited. But the thought of having Kurt here with his brother in the house…

Oh god.

He quickly got out and into some new clothes, before running down.

Cooper was in the kitchen making dinner when he arrived.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

Cooper turned around and smiled, "Making food for our guest."

Blaine sighed, "Coop, please don't do anything stupid. Can't you just leave? Yes, that would be great! Can't you go with your friends? I'm sure they miss you. We will be fine here without you" He said hopefully.

Cooper laughed "Yeah right! First of all, I'm not going out with friends so I can miss something like this! And second of all, I'm not letting you and your boyfriend be here alone! I'm the oldest here and it's my house, so I decide."

Blaine blushed slightly when Cooper called Kurt his boyfriend, but quickly responds, "He is _not_ my boyfriend, so you don't have to worry about that!"

They weren't together right? They never said they were, but of course he wanted. Maybe he should ask about that later.

Cooper rolled his eyes and continued cooking, "Keep telling yourself that, squirt."

Blaine groaned and walked out of the kitchen, hearing Cooper laugh again.

Stupid brother! He said to himself. What if he ruined what he had with Kurt? What if he told old embarrassing stories about him?!

A message from Kurt came up.

_I'm almost there! See you soon :) –K_

_Great! See you soon :) –B_

Blaine took a deep breath for like the hundredth time that day and ran back to Cooper.

"Okay he is coming soon, so please, _please_behave!" He begged his brother, who just rolled his eyes.

"When am I not behaving?" He asked mockingly.

"Coop please! He means a lot to me so just don't do anything" He begged.

"Don't worry; I'll be good to your little boyfriend"

Blaine was about to protest _again_that Kurt wasn't his boyfriend, but the doorbell rang.

Blaine tensed slightly at the sound, before he spun around and quickly walked over to open the door.

When he opened it, he met a pair of blue eyes and smiled.

Kurt eyes grew big and he gasped when he saw Blaine's face. "Oh my god!" He walked closer to look at it.

"It's fine; don't worry about it" Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt, "I'm happy to see you though"

Kurt smiled and hugged him back, "I'm happy to see you too"

Blaine pulled away, smiling and helped Kurt out of his jacket.

"My brother is making some food if you want…?"

Kurt smiled, "That would be nice, thank you." Kurt looked around and saw an older man walking towards them with a big teasing smirk.

Kurt smiled nervously and looked to Blaine, who was glaring at the other one.

Cooper smiled at Kurt and shook his hand; "It's nice to meet you, I'm Cooper, Blaine's much more handsome brother" he said, laughing slightly.

Blaine rolled his eyes and watch Kurt laugh in exasperation.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kurt Hummel." He said politely and smiled.

"Well, the dinner is done, so why don't you two boys go and sit down"

Cooper winked at Blaine and walked into the kitchen again.

Blaine shook his head and looked to Kurt, "I'm sorry about him. Don't listen to a thing he says."

Kurt laughed and followed Blaine to the table, the two boys sitting down beside each other.

"I think he looks like a nice guy" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine was about to say something when Cooper came back in with the food.

"Okay here we go. I have to say, I'm an excellent cook, so don't be shocked if it tastes good" Cooper winked and sits down with the two boys.

"So you go to Dalton too, right?" Cooper asked, eating some food.

Kurt nodded, "Yes that's true. I just started." He said and smiled.

Cooper nods, "That's cool. And you got to meet Blainey here too!"

Blaine glared at his brother, "Coop, please don't call me that!"

Cooper just ignored him, "So do you like it so far?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine before answering, "I love it there, much better then where I went before. And the Warblers are great"

"Oh you're in the Warblers? So you can sing huh?" Cooper smirked knowingly at Blaine.

"Yes I am, and yes I can" Kurt smiled.

Cooper smiles back and nods.

They finish eating and Blaine decided to get away from his brother for a while.

"Kurt, would you help me get my stuff into my new room?" He asked slightly nervous, smiling at him and ignoring the big smirks Cooper was giving them.

"Sure" Kurt replied.

"Door open!" Cooper teasingly shouted after them, laughing.

Blaine rolled his eyes and closed the door anyway.

He looked around the room and could see that Cooper had gotten almost everything from his old room into the new one.

Smiling in satisfaction, he sat down on his bed, Kurt doing the same.

"Your brother seems really nice" Kurt says, laughing a bit.

Blaine smiled, "At times he is really great, yes"

"Thank you for coming, it really helped" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand, feeling his face getting warmer.

Kurt looked down at their hands and smiled, "Of course, Blaine" he looked up at him, "I'm always here for you."

Blaine smiled at that and looked down at the soft pink lips he really wanted to kiss, before looking up again.

Before Blaine can think too much about it, Kurt moved closer and kisses him softly on the lips.

Blaine gasps slightly in surprise before he kiss him back, cupping Kurt's cheek.

Their lips move slowly and tender with each other, not like the last time when it got a bit too much. This was loving and passionate and just perfect.

After a few minutes of this, Blaine pulls away, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"I really like you Kurt"

Kurt smiled and pressed a small kiss to his lips again before answering, "I really like you too Blaine" Both boys smile.

"So I know you just got out of a relationship, but…" Blaine blushed slightly, "And you don't have to give me an answer right away, but I –" Suddenly another kiss interrupts him.

"I would love to be your boyfriend Blaine" He whispered when they parted, smiling big.

**So what do you guys think?! I love reviews as much as Klaine loves each other, so please tell me what you think. Anything! I want to know if there is still someone reading this! **

**Okay so I'll see you guys soon! And I mean it this time ;) xx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while too, but I'm already writing on the next so it will be here sooner! Just want to thank my beta **theNotebookintheUSA **you are amazing!** **Okay I'll let you just read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Kurt walked into Dalton next Monday with a big smile on his face as he remembered what had happened this weekend. It had started out bad, with what had happened with Blaine, but after he had gone over to Blaine's house and become his boyfriend, he couldn't stop smiling. Burt had even gone so far as to asking him what drugs he was on when he came back home. Kurt had blushed slightly and told him that he and Blaine were together; Burt had met him once when he was coming to get Kurt at Dalton. Blaine had been his polite self and Burt seemed to like him a lot. But the second he knew that he and Blaine were together, he got protective and confused.

xx

"Aren't you and Ben together anymore?" He asked, frowning.

Kurt looked down at the floor, "Not anymore. We broke up." He mumbled, knowing what was coming next.

"And how long was this ago? Yesterday?" Burt asked, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Kurt looked up, "No, a few days ago, but I had been feeling that we weren't working for a long time, so it was bound to happen." _Like since we started dating…_ Kurt added to himself, kicking himself for letting it get that far.

Burt only nodded, "Okay if you're sure… I want to meet him again though; dinner next Friday."

"Don't worry Dad; I'm very sure about this. And I'll ask him to come over."

Kurt hugged his dad, whispering a "Thank you" and walked up to his room.

xx

Kurt walked up to their dorm, still smiling. He walked in, realizing that Blaine probably wasn't here yet, when he couldn't see him.

Suddenly a thought comes to his mind as he unpacks; he and Blaine were boyfriends, living in the same room… Kurt's eyes grew slightly. They could spend as much time together without anyone interfering, but what if Blaine thought that they could… go all the way… because they share a room… No, Blaine would wait! Maybe he wasn't ready either.

Kurt quickly calmed down, knowing Blaine would never pressure him into anything. Smiling again, he continued to get unpacked.

Blaine walked in after a few more minutes smiling at the sight of Kurt, "Hey!"

Kurt whipped around, smiling too, "Hey, how are you?"

Blaine came closer, "I'm good, my face is looking better" he said, moving closer to Kurt's lips,

"How are you?"

His soft lips brush Blaine's slightly when he mumbles, "good" before kissing him.

Blaine kisses him back softly, holding him close. After a few more kisses, they pull apart, smiling shyly at each other.

"I'm so happy I can do that now" Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt one more time.

Kurt smirked, "Me too. And to calling you my boyfriend"

Blaine grinned and nodded, "So, how did it go when you got home?"

"Oh that reminds me, Dad wants to meet you again, so you can come to dinner on Friday, if you want."

"Oh yeah, that sounds great." Blaine smiles, albeit nervously.

"You don't have to if it's too early." He assures him.

Blaine shakes his head "No, I want to meet him again"

Kurt looked at Blaine for a few seconds to see if he really meant it, but could only see truth in his expressive eyes.

They both got sorted back into their room, before they lay down on Blaine's bed, deciding to relax for a while and watch a movie.

Kurt moved closer to Blaine on the bed, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and head on his shoulder when the movie started. They had decided to watch Moulin Rouge; they both loved that movie and hadn't seen it in a while.

After the movie ended, the boys looked at each other and laughed slightly. They both had tears running down their slightly red faces.

"I didn't remember that happening…" Blaine said, drying his face and smiling at Kurt, who was still chuckling lightly.

"Really? When was the last time you saw it?"

Blaine shrugged, "A few years."

Kurt eyes grew, "You haven't seen it since then? But it's so good?" He says, not understanding that someone could wait that long.

Blaine chuckles and holds Kurt close to him, "Well I didn't buy it, I didn't really want my Dad to see. He didn't like me having 'girl movies'…" Blaine rolled his eyes and tried not to think about his father.

Kurt turned quiet, looking down at his and Blaine's hands holding each other. He still couldn't believe that someone could be so prejudiced. And to someone like Blaine who didn't deserve anything like this at all. He was so loving, kind, caring and everything his parents weren't. He was sure Cooper had something to do with that. Cooper was an amazing brother to Blaine and Kurt was so happy he had someone to take care of him. Blaine had said that Cooper was a very good guy, but if he wanted, he could be a pain in the ass. Kurt knew that loved each other and would take good care of each other.

Blaine could feel the tension that suddenly filled the room and looked at Kurt's face. He couldn't quite read it, only seeing that he was thinking about a lot at the same time.

Kurt felt Blaine's hand move to cup his cheek and he let himself be guided up into those hazel-green eyes he was falling more for every time he looked into them.

"Let's not think about that now" Blaine whispered softly before kissing Kurt.

Not wanting to talk or think about Blaine's parents either, Kurt kissed back just as softly, feeling his heart speed up and his stomach do funny jumps every time he felt Blaine's fingers caress his cheek and his soft lips on his.

Kurt's stomach jumped again and he could feel himself getting warmer when he felt Blaine's lips slowly move away from his and down to his neck, placing soft kisses there.

The worry Kurt had had before Blaine walked into their room came and without thinking he pushed Blaine away maybe a bit too hard and got off the bed.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asks worriedly and Kurt could see the hurt prominent in his eyes.

Blaine stood up too, but not standing too close to Kurt.

Kurt looked away from Blaine, feeling a bit embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry… I just…" He tried to think of what to say, but he couldn't think of anything good.

He couldn't just say it, could he? What would Blaine think? What if he broke up with him? What if he never talked to him again and asked for a new room so he doesn't have to be with Kurt in the same room anymore? What if-

"Kurt?" Blaine looks more worried than hurt, "Kurt, tell me what is going on, please?"

Blaine takes a few steps closer, but still not close enough to reach out and touch Kurt.

Kurt sighed and sits down on the bed, "I'm sorry…" he said again.

"Stop saying that and just tell me." Blaine said, mirroring Kurt, close enough this time so he could hold Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked at their hands like before and sighed again, "Please don't hate me"

Blaine shook his head, "I could never hate you."

Hearing this helped Kurt a lot. Maybe Blaine wouldn't react badly. Maybe _he_ wasn't ready.

"I… I know we are roommates and together now…" Kurt started, not looking at Blaine, "and I don't-I mean, I'm not-I just can't-"Kurt struggled to find the right words but before he could, a pair of lips kissed him softly.

Blaine pulls away, "Take a deep breath" he told Kurt and he does it, "Good. Now, take your time and tell me what is going on."

After a minute, Kurt starts to speak again, "This is really new for me Blaine… Yeah I've had a boyfriend before, but this is different. I don't know how much experience you've had, but… I haven't had much…" he looks at Blaine, "What I'm trying to say is that, I'm not ready for anything else than kissing and I really hope you won't hate me because of that."

They are silent for a few seconds before Blaine said something, "Kurt…We have been together for two days. And I'm new at this too. I haven't had a boyfriend before, only a fake one, so I'm not ready for much either. Me and Seb…" Blaine looked down away from Kurt and Kurt frowned slightly, "We did something one time and I don't know why I did it because it was what only he wanted… but we didn't sleep together!" he added quickly when he looked at Kurt's face, "It was nothing and I don't care about that. So I'm not ready either, Kurt. Let's just take it slow okay? No pressure."

Kurt was lying if he said he wasn't upset that Blaine had done something with Sebastian, but like Blaine said, it wasn't anything big so he tried not to think about it. The good thing was that Blaine didn't break up with him and they could take it slow.

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine, "That sounds good, thank you."

"Do you want to get some dinner?" Blaine asked when they broke the hug.

Kurt nodded, "That sounds good."

The two boys got up and walked out of the door, Blaine taking Kurt's hand the second they started walking down to the cafeteria.

Kurt smiles at the gesture and walks closer to Blaine.

"So what are we telling people?" Kurt asks lightly when they started getting closer to the cafeteria.

Blaine stopped short, "You don't want to tell anyone about us?" Blaine says, trying to hide the hurt, but failing.

"Of course I do!" Kurt assured him before he could get too upset, "I just asked because I didn't know what you wanted."

Blaine relaxed again, "Well I want everyone to know how lucky I am to have someone like you" he said moving closer and laughing when Kurt rolled his eyes.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss before they walked into the cafeteria, still holding hands.

They found their food and went over to a table. There weren't many people there yet, so they easily found an empty table. They sat down beside each other close and started to eat. Not even five minutes later, Jeff and Nick came over, smiling at the two boys eating.

The smile disappears fast though when they see Blaine's face.

"Oh god, what happened to you?" Jeff asks worried.

Blaine sighed, "It's nothing and I'm fine"

Jeff was about to say something again, but he was cut off by a voice behind Blaine and Kurt. Kurt knew who it was right away, but he turned around still hoping he was wrong anyway.

He wasn't.

Everyone, except Blaine, was looking at the boy standing there with a smug smirk, the smirk that Kurt hated more than anything.

Kurt had felt Blaine tense the second they heard Sebastian's voice, and automatically took his hand.

"What do you want?" Kurt spat out, glaring at Sebastian.

Still smirking, Sebastian ignored Kurt in favour of sitting down on the other side of Blaine.

"Hey Blainey, I've missed you. What happened to your face? Did you finally tell your parents tha-"

Before Sebastian could finish, Kurt felt Blaine's hand leave his. He couldn't see exactly what happened at first, but when he could, he saw Blaine pressing Sebastian against the wall shouting, "Shut the fuck up! Do you have any fucking idea what you have done?"

Sebastian's smirk grew slightly tenser, but it was still there, which just made Blaine angrier.

"Come on baby, you would have to tell them one day. I just did you a favor, you should be thanking me!" Sebastian said smugly.

Blaine was about to hit the man when Jeff grabbed Blaine and pushed him away, Nick staying beside Sebastian in case he decided to get Blaine. But all he does is smirk.

Kurt moved over to Blaine to calm him down, holding him tight.

Sebastian sees this, "Aww look at this. You got yourself a new fucking buddy already? Wow Blaine, you really can't be alone for ten seconds can you? Or maybe princess over here-"

Blaine pushed his way over to Sebastian again and punched him in the face before anyone can stop it.

Kurt gasped loudly, shocked at what Sebastian said and what Blaine did. He had never seen him do anything like that. Nick and Jeff, again, grab Blaine away from Sebastian, who buckled to the floor holding the side of his face that was starting to get red.

Nick and Jeff are still holding Blaine and Kurt are still in shock. Blaine looking at Sebastian with a murderous glare and everyone else in the cafeteria was looking at them to see what was going on.

"Just like your father." Sebastian said, getting up.

Blaine lunged again at Sebastian, but this time he couldn't get to him.

Kurt was still just looking at what was going on. He was mad, confused, shocked and overwhelmed.

Coming back to reality, he took Blaine's hand again, rubbing his thumb across it and could feel Blaine relax at the touch. Kurt felt kind of proud that he could do that to Blaine just by holding his hand.

A teacher came over to see what was going on and the moment he sees Blaine's already bruised face and Sebastian's red face, Jeff and Nick holding Blaine back, he only says one thing.

"Come with me, right now!"

Sebastian's smirk was back and he saunters over to the teacher. Blaine sighed and walked over, Kurt still holding his hand.

The teacher looks at Kurt, "Only these two." He points at the two others and Kurt was forced to let go of Blaine's hand, giving him a assuring squeeze before doing so. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile in return before following the teacher and Sebastian.

Kurt looked at them go out of the cafeteria. Blaine seemed much calmer, but he was walking as far away as he can from Sebastian.

Kurt sighed heavily and sat down. He was wondering what was happening to Blaine. Worried that he might get expelled or something like that. What if he did and they wouldn't be here together anymore… what if that meant they had to break up…

**That's it, but the next will be here sooner as I said. And I would love to hear what you guys think! And I have 50 reviews! That is so amazing! I can't even believe it. I wasn't even thinking I would get one, and now I'm on 50! Thank you so much! So please continue telling me what you think! That is making me want to write more! Oh and if anyone have a question just PM me. And if you guys have anything you would love happen in this fic tell me and I'll see if I can do something about that. Okay I'll go now! **

**See you soon! xx**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry this took so long, but here it is and a bit longer! **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 18**

Classes today took forever, especially when Kurt could only think about one thing;

Blaine.

He was in his last class now, finally, but he hadn't seen Blaine since breakfast. He had tried texting and calling him, but he didn't answer. He had been to their dorm during lunch break, but he wasn't there either, yet his things were still there. But that was two hours ago… what if he was gone now?

Kurt shook his head to try and clear it. He couldn't think like that yet. He just needed to find Blaine.

Mr. Walker, their math teacher finally said they could go and Kurt was the first one out.

He walked quickly to his locker to throw his books in there and take out the ones he needed later tonight for homework. Before he could run up to his room, Jeff and Nick ran over, intercepting him, looking worried and sad at Kurt. This only made Kurt feel worse and more afraid.

"Hey Kurt, have you heard from Blaine?" Nick asks softly.

Kurt sighs, just hearing it out loud made it more real.

He shakes his head, "No, but I'm going to check our dorm to see if he's there."

The other two nodded, "So when did you guys become boyfriends?" Jeff asked with a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

It helped slightly and he can't help but smile when Jeff asks. It was still new and his stomach jumped every time he thinks about it.

"Oh…" he smiled, looking away and blushing, the two other grinning at him, "This weekend."

They smiled at Kurt knowingly, making him blush even more.

"I should go and find Blaine." Kurt finally said after a moment.

"Just call us if you need anything, okay?" Jeff replied as they walked away together, very close Kurt noticed.

Kurt smiled knowingly at them as they left before his thoughts yet again wondered back to Blaine. He ran to their dorm and threw open the door, quickly locating Blaine sleeping in his bed.

Kurt sighed in relief and sat down gently on Blaine's bed beside his sleeping body.

Kurt studied Blaine for a moment, not wanting to wake him up, but really wanting him to wake up so he could tell Kurt what had happened. He decides to wait.

Carefully his laid down beside Blaine, his head on his hair and clasping his hand in his. He really just wanted to lie as close to him as he could in case he needed to go and they wouldn't have the chance to do this again.

They laid there for a bit before Kurt could feel Blaine moving under him. He looked down at him and met a pair of his favourite hazel eyes. Kurt couldn't help but smile and Blaine does the same.

"Hey…" he mumbles softly with a sleep filled voice.

"Hey." Kurt said gently back as he caressed Blaine's hand with his thumb that he had been holding since he laid down, "How did it go?"

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, moving closer to Kurt. He could hear Blaine wincing slightly when he moved. Guess he wasn't so much better after all…

"We got sent to the principle and we, well I, told him what happened. He asked about my face, but I just told him that it wasn't Seb." He mumbled into Kurt's neck.

He didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice, he needed to ask, "Did you… did you get expelled?"

Blaine shook his head "no" slightly and Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "No just a warning. So if it happens again, we are. We just got detention for a week though."

Kurt nodded, "Well that's good."

Blaine hummed in acknowledgement and moved to look at Kurt, wincing again.

Kurt frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Fine" Blaine said, not meeting Kurt's eyes, meaning that he was lying.

"Blaine…What's wrong? Does it hurt badly?"

Blaine let go of Kurt and lay down, Kurt already missing the closeness.

"I just needed to get all of my anger out after we were done with the principle, so I just went to the gym to box for a while. I'll be fine."

Kurt sighed, "Blaine you shouldn't do that… what if it gets worse?" he says, concerned.

"You don't know how this is like Kurt! I don't have a perfect family like you!" he nearly yelled and Kurt looks at him with big, hurt eyes.

After looking at Kurt, he closed his eyes and didn't say anything more. Kurt stared at him for a while, not sure if he should be angry or hurt. So instead he got off the bed, mumbling a "fine", and finds a magazine to read on his bed, pretending he wasn't as hurt as he felt.

He could feel Blaine looking at him, so he looks back blankly. Blaine doesn't look away; he just stared at Kurt, not saying anything. He couldn't read his face; it's like he doesn't know what he was even feeling himself.

After minutes of just looking at each other, Blaine finally says something.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbles apologetically, "I'm just angry at what Seb did and what my parents did… I shouldn't take it out on you though, I'm really sorry.

He got of his bed slowly and walked over to Kurt, "I'm sorry" he whispered again.

Kurt wants to be mad at him, but how can he? He could understand why he had gotten angry, but of course that doesn't mean he could just yell at Kurt. But he knew he was sorry and he was going through a lot.

Kurt just hugs Blaine to him carefully and once again, the boys lay close on the bed.

Blaine kept telling him how sorry he was and every time Kurt soothed him that it was okay and that he knew he didn't mean it.

Xx

Kurt woke up the next morning and noticed that he and Blaine had fallen asleep in his bed together. He smiled slightly and couldn't help but think he would love to do this every morning.

The alarm went off and Kurt leant over Blaine to turn it off, Blaine waking up by both the sound and sudden movement.

With Kurt half lying on top of Blaine, he looked down and smiled, "Good morning"

Blaine smiled and responds with a good morning too.

Kurt, suddenly realizing his position, blushed and moved away quickly.

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt down to lay beside him.

"We need to get ready for school." Kurt said; Blaine however, determinedly ignored him.

He pulled Kurt closer and kissed him softly, Kurt feeling butterflies fill up his stomach again.

They kiss for a few minutes before a knock interrupts them.

Blaine groaned slightly and Kurt can't help but chuckle.

"_You_ are getting the door; my hair is probably everywhere right now." Kurt informed Blaine and pushed him lightly in the shoulder.

Blaine laughed, "You look beautiful and I'm sure my hair is worse! All the gel is gone" he says and makes a face when he can feel that, yes it's gone.

Kurt can't help but blush when Blaine tells him he looks beautiful, but laughs when he looks at Blaine's face.

"I kind of like it that way" he told Blaine and ran a hand through his hair. He had never done that, his hair is always filled with a box of gel. It's really soft and he really loves the adorable small curls that are everywhere.

Blaine rolled his eyes and swats his hand away playfully.

Another knock, louder this time and Blaine rolled out of the bed and towards the door. He opened it and Kurt could hear that it was Jeff on the other side.

Frowning, he got up too and walked over to them.

"I'm fine, just a warning" Blaine answered Jeff before Kurt is by his side.

"Jeff? What are you doing here so early? Is everything okay?"

"Hey, can I talk to you…? And I'm sorry to come over so early…"

Jeff was looking slightly worried and Kurt nodded quickly, letting him in. Blaine told them that he would go and take a shower while they talked.

Kissing Kurt's cheek, he walked away.

Jeff smiled at them before he sat cross-legged down on Kurt's bed and waited for Kurt to do the same. When he does he started to talk.

"Sorry to come here so early…" he mumbles again, looking down.

"It's fine, Jeff. Is everything okay?"

He doesn't say anything for a while and Kurt just let him take his time. He could hear Blaine faintly getting in the shower.

"Nick asked me out!" Jeff suddenly says and Kurt slightly jumped in surprise after thinking about something totally different.

"Really? That's amazing!" Kurt says excitedly. "Wait, why is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know… I'm just freaking out! And I don't want to mess up our friendship. We have been friends for so long and I can't lose him. What if he doesn't like me that way and then our friendship is ruined?"

"Jeff!" Kurt said to cut him off, "Take a deep breath and relax."

Jeff does and soon calms down enough so that Kurt can continue, "I know it can be scary and I know you don't want to ruin your friendship with Nick, but he asked you so that means he likes you."

Jeff sighed and fell down on his back onto the bed. Kurt smiled slightly at Jeff and lay down too; just like they had done the time Jeff told Kurt that he liked Nick.

"Well I was right about him liking you" Kurt says smiling and nudging Jeff's side with his elbow.

Jeff blushes slightly and nods. After a few minutes of silence, Jeff's smile just gets bigger and bigger from what he is thinking about and when Kurt smirked at him, Jeff laughs.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

Kurt laughed too, "I will when you stop looking like a love sick puppy!" he joked.

Jeff blushed, "I do not look like a love sick puppy! You are so much worse than me! Just saying 'Blaine' makes you smile"

And sure enough, Kurt can't help but smile when he hears the name, blushing when he realizes it's true.

"Shut up" Kurt laughed and buried his face in his hands.

Jeff just laughed at him, "I'm happy for you Kurt." He said when they had calm down.

Kurt looked at Jeff and smiled, "Thanks and I'm very happy for you too Jeff, you deserve it."

They both smile at each other.

Xx

Friday comes and it's time for Blaine to meet Kurt's family. After school they would both go home to their places and get ready and then Blaine would come later.

Kurt was at the moment trying to find the perfect outfit, but something was always wrong. After an hour, he finally settled with his black skinny jeans and a nice white shirt with a dark vest over it. To make it more him, he wrapped a scarf around his neck. After getting his hair in place, he is satisfied with the result. Smiling to himself, he walked down the stairs.

Burt and Finn are watching something on the TV, while Carol is finishing dinner. Kurt offers to help, but she says she doesn't need any help at the moment, so Kurt sat down beside Finn on the edge of the couch and watched TV with them.

Kurt looked at his clock and can see it was 15 minutes till Blaine was supposed to be here, the thought making him more nervous. What if his family didn't like Blaine? Of course he can't imagine someone _not_ liking Blaine. _It's Blaine_, but the thought was still remained.

13 minutes…

And what if his family asks about Blaine's parents? He hasn't said anything to them, so he is sure his father will mention them. Maybe that will freak Blaine out and he would leave…

12 minutes…

"Buddy, breath! Stop looking at the clock every damn minute, I'm sure he will be here soon." His father said to him.

"What's his name again?" Finn asked suddenly, not tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"Blaine." Kurt said simply, forcing himself not to smile too much, but failing.

"Have I met him before?" Finn questioned.

Kurt sighed, exasperated, "No Finn, that's _why_ he is coming over now."

Finn just nodded, "So he is like your boyfriend right? But didn't you say you already had one? Tom or something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's Ben, and no we aren't together anymore. It didn't work out. And yes, Blaine and I are together."

5 minutes…

Finn just nodded again, "Cool" he says, still watching the TV.

The doorbell rings and Kurt is on his feet right away. He could hear Burt chuckle slightly behind him, but he ignores it and ran to the door.

He threw it open and his breath hitched. There he stood, handsome as ever, with tight red pants, a black shirt with a red bowtie and a big smile. His hair doesn't hold as much gel as usual and Kurt loved that.

He couldn't help but to smile back at him and after making sure no one is watching them, he leant forward for a kiss.

Blaine kissed him softly back and whispers a hello when they part, "you look amazing"

Kurt blushed slightly, "Thanks so do you. Are you ready?"

Blaine nods and walks in with Kurt.

Carol came out of the kitchen with a too big smile for Kurt's liking and not long after Burt and Finn is standing beside her in front of Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine is smiling charmingly at them and he reached out his hand to shake the three others',

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Blaine"

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Carol says, reaching forward and shaking his hand, "I'm Carol, Kurt has told me so much about you." She adds with a big smile.

"You too and I love your dress" Blaine says to her with a big smile, rivalling hers.

Carol looks down at her dress, "This old thing" she brushed it away, but says thanks.

Kurt rolls his eyes, knowing that in fact she bought it a few days ago especially for tonight, and he had told Blaine this.

Blaine shakes Finn's hand next and then Burt's.

"Nice to meet you again, Sir" Blaine says with the same smile.

"Please call me Burt, I'm not that old…and you too."

"Well dinner is ready, so please have a seat." Carol says to the other four, walking in to the kitchen.

Finn was the first to sit down. Blaine and Kurt sat down beside each other on the other side of Finn and Burt sat down at the head of the table beside Blaine and Finn. Carol came in with the rest of the food and sat down on the other edge beside Kurt and Finn.

After talking about a few things over dinner, the question had to come…

"What do your parents do, Blaine?" Burt asks, taking a bite of the meat he has on his plate.

Kurt sees Blaine freeze slightly and without thinking he reaches for Blaine's hand under the table, which only Carol saw.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled before looking at Burt again, "ehh… they're lawyers"

Burt nods, clearly not noticing the boy's discomfort, "That's great, but aren't they busy a lot of the time? Are you home alone much when you are home?"

"Burt…" Carol begins but Blaine answers anyway.

"Yeah I was alone a lot, but I got used to it. But I don't live there anymore."

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand.

"Oh…" Burt starts, but this time Finn speaks up.

"Why?" he looks confusedly at Blaine.

"Finn! That is none of your business!" Kurt says to him, glaring.

"No, it's fine Kurt" Blaine assured him, "Me and my parents just had some disagreements, so I live with my brother now."

"I'm sorry Blaine, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Carol says, kindly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Blaine smiled at them and it looks like everyone is satisfied, but Kurt can see that he is lying a little.

They finish eating and after Blaine insists that he can help with the dishes. After minutes of saying he doesn't have to, Carol says he can. Kurt joins, not wanting to watch the match that it playing.

Carol washes everything, Blaine dries it and Kurt puts it where it belongs.

They were almost done when Carol accidently dropped a glass when she was handing it over to Blaine. Blaine quickly reached for it but suddenly he pulled back and the glass fell on the floor, the sound of glass breaking going through the house.

First Kurt didn't really understand what happened, but then he looked at Blaine. His eyes were closed and his face only showed one thing; _pain_. His hands were on his chest and stomach, and he fell on the floor.

Burt and Finn come in quickly after hearing the sound, confused. Carol is still standing there, just as puzzled.

Kurt quickly came to Blaine's side, "Blaine, are you okay?"

"What happened?" Burt asked and walked over to where the others were.

Carol explained what she understood, but it isn't much.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks again and holds Blaine close to him.

"Fuck…" Kurt could hear him mumble.

Carol leant down to look at Blaine, "Blaine? Can you hear me?"

Kurt feels Blaine freeze and suddenly he pulled away from Kurt, "I'm fine…sorry about that."

With some struggle he got up, getting paler and paler, and walked out of the kitchen.

Kurt quickly got up after him, "Blaine! You are not fine! Look at you, you're so pale!"

"I just got dizzy, I'm sorry I freaked you out."

"Is everything okay here?" Burt asks and everyone looks at Blaine and Kurt.

"I have to go… The dinner was lovely Carol, thank you for having me." Blaine turned and tried to walk away again, but Kurt wasn't having that.

He gripped Blaine's hand and pulled him back, making Blaine whine in pain, as he held the side of his stomach. And suddenly Kurt got it.

"It's still not good?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and then to the others before back at Kurt again, "I'm fine."

"You are not fine." Kurt said, clearly upset that Blaine couldn't tell him the truth.

"Are you hurt?" Carol asked, concerned.

Blaine looked down and nodded.

"We should take you to the hospital" Burt spoke this time.

"No! I don't need to go to the hospital. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Let me see then" Kurt demanded, "let me see you stomach so I can be sure you are okay."

Blaine looked at Kurt like he was joking at first, but when Kurt just looks at him, he looked terrified. "Kurt… please don't" he whispered.

Kurt walked closer and ran a hand softly over Blaine's chest. "It's okay Blaine; I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to be hurt." He whispered back, but only so he could hear it.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek softly and hugged him. He could feel Blaine whine slightly at the touch but he relaxed more.

"Close your eyes Blaine" he whispered as he pulled slightly back.

It looked like Blaine was about to cry, but he does as he was told.

Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine's torso softly and slow. When he came to the edge of the fabric, he slowly unbuttoned some of the buttons before pulling it higher up.

Kurt stopped breathing at the sight. An even bigger, darker bruise is formed all around his stomach.

"Blaine…" he breathed out, tears in his eyes. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, a tear escaping his eyelashes.

Burt came by his side and his eyes grew ten times bigger.

Blaine quickly buttoned his shirt close again and looked away.

"Sweetie, who did this to you?" Carol asks, concerned.

Blaine just looked down, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Kurt could understand that, but he hadn't known it was this bad. He thought it was getting better. How could he not see that Blaine was in pain?

"Blaine you need to go to the hospital… You are very hurt."

Blaine shook his head, "No I can't, I'll be fine."

"Blaine this is getting worse! Maybe something is broken! Please Blaine, for me?" Kurt pleads.

After a long pause, Blaine's shoulders sagged and he looked at Kurt, "C-Can you come with me?"

"Of course I will! Come on" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand, squeezing it in comfort.

Burt told them that he could drive and Carol said she wanted to come too. Finn stayed home so he could clean up the rest.

The ride is quiet for a while. Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt kissed his hair a few times and held his hand.

When they get there, Kurt helped Blaine out of the car and they walk in. It doesn't take too long before they could see a doctor, everyone thankful that there wasn't many waiting at the moment.

Burt and Carol wait outside while Blaine and Kurt walked with the doctor into the room.

"Okay what seems to be the problem here?" The doctor asked, noticing the two boy's hand holding.

No one says anything. Kurt thought maybe Blaine wanted to tell the doctor and he didn't want to push him.

The doctor raised his eyebrow, "Which one is sick?"

When Blaine still stays silent, Kurt spoke up, "Blaine is hurt."

The doctor, Peter Daniels, Kurt thought his name was, looked over at Blaine, "Okay and where are you hurt, Blaine?"

"Eh…stomach…" Blaine mumbled.

"Why don't you come closer so I can look at you, if that's okay?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and let it go for Blaine to walk closer.

When Blaine was closer, the doctor asked if Blaine could take off his shirt. And after a few breaths, he did.

The doctor frowned with a worried look and looked closer, sitting down on his chair to examine him properly.

"Blaine, can you tell me how and when this happened?" he asked and looked up at him.

Blaine looked at the doctor for a few seconds, looking like he was trying to see if it's safe.

"You won't tell anybody, right?"

The doctor looked at Blaine before down at the bruises again, "Why don't you just tell me and we'll handle it from there, okay?"

Blaine just stood there not saying anything, so Kurt came closer and took his hand again. And when Blaine looked over at him, he smiled to show that it's okay.

"It happened about a week ago…" Blaine answered after a few minutes and the doctor nodded, "and…someone h-hit me…"

"Why didn't you come sooner?" The man asked, finding a few things in his drawers.

"I-I don't know" Blaine said, looking down.

"Okay, well can you go lay down on the bed so I can look at you?"

Blaine did as he was told, Kurt never letting his hand go. He wasn't sure what he could really do right now, but he knew that holding Blaine's hand helped. He looked so scared lying on the bed and Kurt feels more helpless by the minute. And he looks bad, _really_bad.

Kurt can't stop thinking about why he hadn't noticed. Blaine never showed any pain and he always seemed good, but now when he sees how bad Blaine was, he can't be. And Kurt hated himself for letting this happen to Blaine. If he had seen it, he would have made Blaine come here earlier and it would all be better now.

The doctor came over and placed his hands over Blaine's stomach, "okay tell me if it hurts Blaine."

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes when the doctor started pressing in different places on Blaine's torso. It was never once that he didn't say it didn't hurt, but there were some places that hurt more than others.

"It doesn't look like anything is broken, but it's odd you aren't feeling better. Have you been doing something that might have made it harder for you to get better? Maybe moving too much or falling or something like that?" The doctor asked Blaine as he sat back down on his chair.

Blaine got up and sat on the side of the bed while Kurt stood beside him, holding his hand. Blaine didn't say anything for a while, so both Kurt and the doctor just waited.

"I have been working out a lot… Mostly boxing…"

Kurt looked at him with a frown. He didn't know about this either…

"Has it hurt while you were doing this?" The doctor asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Why would you do it then?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound too upset, but failing.

Blaine looked at Kurt this time, "I'm sorry, it made me feel better and I managed to not care about the pain. But yesterday, I think I used to much force and just something in me…burned." He explained.

"What do you mean?" The doctor questioned.

"Just suddenly every movement hurt more and the pain just got worse…"

"Okay, we need to take some pictures, so if you can just wait here, I'll be right back."

The doctor walked out and left the two boys alone in the room.

**So what do you think? Again, really sorry for the wait, trying to be better, but I'm just don't have so much inspiration for this story anymore… so if anyone have any suggestions, **_**please **_**tell me! If I get a lot of good tips, the next chapter will be here sooner. Okay, I'll try to get the next done soon! **

**And thanks to everyone that read this! You guys are the reason I still write this 3**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
